A Ray of Light
by caramelsong
Summary: Forced into an Aristocratic marriage and forbidden to fight as she originally planned to,Lily Evans found herself rebelling against the rules of high society and joins the Order of the Phoenix with her new husband,who may not be as bad as she thought.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize, so I see no need for you to sue me.

This is my first published story, so I hope you would enjoy it!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A RAY OF LIGHT

Chapter 1: A Fine Evening_  
><em>_In my own little corner in my own little chair__  
><em>_I can be whatever I want to be.__  
><em>_On the wings of my fancy I can fly anywhere__  
><em>_and the world will open its arms to me._

_-"In My Own Little Corner", Rodger and Hammerstein's Cinderella_

_:::::::::::::_

_London, 1946_

The place was absolutely magnificent. Streamers and banners hung from the bannisters and the room almost sparkled from hundreds of sparkly lights and the numerous coloured fairy lights, giving the place an almost ethereal glow. An orchestra played classical music and waiters went around offering guests more champagne. Most people from high society were present there, mingling amongst each other, all gathered there for a night of dancing and merriment. But there was no doubt they were all bragging about their assets, comparing whose ancestral home is bigger and whose children were brighter and more accomplished.

Petunia Evans surveyed her surroundings with her beady blue eyes, looking pleased. She smiled smugly to herself, allowing herself to bask in the attention she was receiving. After all, it was her birthday. She loved how every woman in the room complimented her attire. It was a sleeveless floor-length gown made of ivory silk taffeta, decorated with golden crystal beads and shimmering blue embroidery, and she was extremely proud of it. She loved how all the bachelors wanted to dance with her, each taking a turn to waltz with her. Tonight, she was the star.

Looking at the room, she was pleased to see that her younger sister was sitting alone in a corner. She wasn't joining the festivities, instead she was eyeing the dancers distastefully, a slight scowl on her features. The blonde smirked. That was the icing on the cake: seeing her younger sister having a miserable time while she was happily dancing the night away.

'_Serves her right'_, Petunia thought to herself with a flick of her blond hair. _'For all the times she made me feel inferior when compared to her accomplishments. Tonight, it's my turn to shine.'_

She also smiled when she noted that the younger Evans was wearing a simpler dress, compared to her own elaborate gown. It was a simple Grecian-inspired emerald gown that flowed gracefully to the floor, with no other embellishments. Her dark red hair was set in large curls falling down her shoulders, framing her face.

Petunia walked around, mingling with her guests, her self-satisfied smirk still in place. She spotted several of her friends, all clustered in a circle, obviously talking about the latest gossip in town. Her best friend, Yvonne Lancaster seemed to be entertaining them with stories she heard over the past week, discussing the latest scandals, happenings and rumours circulating among the London aristocratic scene.

"Petunia!"

Yvonne rushed to her best friend's side immediately. She kissed Petunia on each cheek and beamed. "Petunia, you look absolutely beautiful!" she said in her high, nasal voice.

"Why thank you, Yvonne, so do you, love", Petunia replied, looking at her friend's dress. "What a lovely gown you have there."

"Thank you", Yvonne said, twirling on the spot. "I had it made just for today."

"Well, it's amazing", said Petunia, trying to look impressed, even though she would very much want to be someplace else.

"Such a wonderful ball, Petunia", Yvonne said, nodding impressively, her blue eyes looking at the extravagant decorations. "Of course, nothing but the best for you."

"I wouldn't settle for anything less", Petunia replied haughtily.

"Seems to me like that little sister of yours is keeping to herself tonight."

Petunia gave a rather un-ladylike snort at the comment. "As she should. She should do well not to take attention for herself tonight, and remember her place.

"Well, I must say, you're really going to be the envy of all the young women. This is splendid! Splendid indeed! Which reminds me, have you heard the news about-?" Yvonne began, but a loud "Petunia!" cut her off.

"Petunia!" said Vernon Dursley breathlessly, running towards them. "I need to speak with you for a moment. Yvonne, do you mind?"

Yvonne looked stunned, but shook her head. "No, of course not. Go ahead, Petunia, my news could wait."

Petunia smiled at Yvonne before taking Vernon's arm. He led her away to the dance floor. They bowed to each other and joined in the waltz.

"Thank you for saving me back there", she said gratefully to Vernon. "As much as I love Yvonne, I would very much rather not talk about other people tonight."

"This is your night, and therefore would be spent as you wish, my dear", Vernon said adoringly.

Petunia looked even more pleased at his words, but a slight frown formed when he let go of her hand. It vanished, however, when she saw that he was pulling out a narrow velvet box out of his coat pocket and offered it to her. She took it from his hand and opened it, ecstatic to find a platinum bracelet encrusted with dozens of sparkling diamonds with a large aquamarine set in the middle. "Only the finest for the lovely Petunia", he told her, taking it out of the box and putting it around her wrist. She watched the gems sparkled as they caught the light, almost bursting with glee. After the dance, she left Vernon to speak with his friends as she took a stroll around the ballroom.

She spotted her parents with some of their friends in a corner, talking animatedly. She decided she would greet them and see if they were enjoying themselves, but she caught part of their conversation as she drew nearer.

"…Well this is certainly a lovely ball, Robert", she heard Lord Everson tell her father. "You must be so proud of your daughters."

"Yes, well, our Petunia is doing very well, very well indeed. She's obtaining satisfactory results in University and she's done what young women do in University. She's found herself a suitable husband. The heir to the Grunnings Corporation. Young Vernon Dursley, such a fine match."

"How about your younger daughter?" asked Lady Everson, looking interested.

"Well, our Lily is a different matter altogether", Mrs Evans gushed, apparent pride lacing her voice. "She's absolutely brilliant. She will be having her debutante ball soon and then she would be sent to Finishing School, like her sister before her. We have such high hopes for our little Lily."

"I heard that the Van Heusen boy is smitten with her", said Lord Everson, taking a sip of wine.

"Is he now?" Mrs Evans said, suddenly interested. The Van Heusens were an extremely wealthy political family, and to have connections with them would mean a great status upgrade for anyone. Women from across England would kill to even catch the eye of the elusive Van Heusen men.

"Yes, for a few years now. Apparently, he saw her at a mutual friend's party", Lady Everson shared, laughing a little. "Quite smitten, young Master Van Heusen is."

"Well, she never said anything of the sort!" Mrs Evans exclaimed dramatically, looking aghast.

"She seems…uninterested", Lady Everson said hesitantly, unsure if the information was correct. "It appears that she has been rejecting the young Master's advances toward her."

"Well, she is quite young", Mr Evans supplied. "She's only eighteen, Azalea, what do you expect?"

"Eighteen is a rather advanced age, Robert", countered Mrs Evans, "really, she should already decide on what she wanted to do with her life! She should have some idea on what her future would be! And I thought she was sensible enough!"

"Oh, calm down, Azalea dear, she has plenty of time! She's beautiful and bright; she should have no problem with finding a suitable husband!" Lady Everson chuckled, her eyes full of amusement.

"I suppose you're right", Mrs Evans said, regaining her composure. "I just worry that Lily would end up with someone unworthy."

"All parents worry about that", Lord Everson assured her, "especially with daughters like yours! They would be assets to any man who would be lucky enough."

Petunia blocked out the rest of the conversation. She was already livid, hearing her parents bragging about Lily in front of their friends. She was angry that Lily stole the spotlight once more. She heard the distinct tone of pride her mother used whenever she talked about her sister. She thought she had the advantage, already finding herself a suitable suitor, one her parents could brag about. But no, they talked about her, but shifted quickly to Lily, who apparently caught the eye of someone even better than an Aristocrat.

'_Why is it that when I have something, Lily would show up with something better?' _She thought angrily, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

To her annoyance, she spotted Lily surrounded by several young men, all offering to dance with her. She shook her head, declining politely.

Petunia stalked angrily to where her sister sat on her own.

"Enjoying yourself, Lily?" she spat venomously, making Lily look up.

"Hello, Petunia", Lily responded pleasantly, ignoring the spiteful tone her sister used on her. Petunia glared at her. "Happy birthday", she added impassively.

"What on earth are you doing?" Petunia said, eyeing her suspiciously.

"Drinking", Lily replied nonchalantly, holding up the glass on her hand, showing it to her sister. "Is that illegal now?"

"You better not be doing any _funny business_" Petunia warned her.

"I assure you that I am not", Lily sighed. "Now, will you please stop being ridiculous and just enjoy your party? I'm sure Mother and Father put plenty of effort into making this a memorable night for you. It would be a shame if you spent it being horrible to me."

Petunia opened her mouth but closed it immediately, but settled on directing venomous looks at her sister.

Lily just nodded and stood up. Petunia looked at her slim form disappearing through the crowd. She was angry at the way her sister seemed to have a pleasant disposition, even though she was simply horrid to her.

She didn't have much time to contemplate further, as Vernon had already caught up with her.

"I'm sorry, dear, I got a bit immersed in conversation with the lads", he chuckled heartily, but stopped when he noticed the look on Petunia's face. "Is there something wrong, dear?"

Petunia looked at him and shook her head, a small smile creeping to her face. "No, of course not. Don't worry, Vernon, I'm probably just tired. Shall we?"

She took his hand as he led her off to the dance floor.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily frowned when she left her sister. _'Expect Petunia to be hostile towards me, even when I haven't done anything'_, she thought miserably.

Lily hasn't been in good terms with her sister for years, ever since she entered Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Her sister didn't possess magic, and therefore was denied admission. Their mother, a witch herself, was proud that at least one of her daughters was magical too. This, of course, made Petunia even more bitter and she resented her sister ever since.

She walked off to another corner, careful not to attract any attention to herself. She didn't want to give Petunia any more reasons to despise her. Before she could get there, however, a loud voice called her name.

"Lily!"

'_Please don't be-'_ she thought desperately, her eyes squeezed shut, but her hopes proved to be futile. She let out a groan as the owner of the voice ran to where she stood.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, Evans", Sirius Black said, grinning.

"Well, fancy it indeed", Lily snapped, "this is _my_ _sister's _party after all."

"Why the attitude, Miss Evans?" Sirius said, pretending to be offended. "I came here to make pleasant conversation with you and you act like you don't even want me here!"

"Oh, what makes you say that?" Lily remarked sarcastically.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm!" Sirius clapped his hands with glee.

"Shut up, Sirius, before I hex you", she said viciously.

"Sirius, please stop annoying Lily."

Another young man arrived beside Sirius, his blue eyes shining with amusement.

"Remus", Lily said, relief spreading through her body. "Please remove your _mutt _of a friend from my sight, please."

"Why, Lily darling, I am deeply offended", Sirius gasped, but his eyes held a small noticeable glint of mischief.

"I would apologize, but I don't think I did anything."

"You don't think you did anything?" Sirius repeated, looking horrified, as Remus chuckled beside him, "Why, my dear Miss Lily Evans, you have committed such an act of disrespect! How can you not want me around?"

"Plenty of reasons, Sirius", Lily raised an eyebrow, but a small smile gracing her lips.

"Looks like Lily doesn't want to be disturbed right now, Sirius", Remus said, pulling Sirius away by the arm. "Let's go before she sets your hair on fire."

"Aw!" Sirius whined, stomping his feet like a child denied of candy, "Can we stay? Annoying her is _so _much fun!"

"Fun?" Lily said dryly, "You're always teasing me because you found it _fun_?"

"Of course, why else?" Sirius remarked offhandedly.

"Why do I even bother?" Lily muttered darkly, "Well, if you'll excuse me, _Lord_ Black, I will be going now."

"Alright then, Miss Evans", Sirius grinned, "Remus will keep me company on your place!"

Remus let out an audible groan as Lily turned away, giving him an apologetic smile. Sirius was laughing madly as he dragged Remus off to where the alcoholic drinks were.

"We should have dragged James along" she heard Sirius say.

'_James who?'_ Lily thought, intrigued, _'Must be another rich friend of Sirius'. If he is anything like that womanizing idiot, I don't want to know.'_

Lily and Remus had been friends since they were seven, their mothers being in business together, and Remus introduced Sirius to Lily three years ago. They were both from another wizarding school, Hogwarts, in Scotland. Lily had begged her mother to let her attend Hogwarts but Azalea Evans wanted her to attend the French school, believing it would make her more sophisticated.

Lily found herself wandering to the gardens, lost in her thoughts. She wrapped an arm around herself, looking at her surroundings. The garden was as elaborately decorated as the ballroom, all the rosebushes decorated with hundreds of sparkling fairy lights. Silvery moonlight bathed the grounds, giving the night an almost magical glow. It was rare for her to see a night as peaceful as this, given the recent events, from the Muggle war that had just concluded, and now, the Wizarding one just waiting to happen. She sighed, thinking about all the unrest lately and wondering what she could to help the resistance.

She was shook out of her stupor by the sound of someone clearing their throat. She turned to see her mother, looking straight at her with an unreadable expression on her face.

"Mother", Lily greeted, nodding curtly. Judging by her mother's face she knew that there would be a lecture coming.

"Lily, I need to speak with you", Mrs Evans said, her tone unusually business-like. She approached her daughter cautiously, not once breaking the uncomfortable silence that descended upon them.

"Can't it wait for tomorrow, Mother? Won't you rather spend tonight with Petunia? She won't take to me kindly if she saw you paying attention to me instead of her", Lily said almost pleadingly. She _really_ was not in the mood to listen to another long-winded talk-most probably about marriage- by her mother at the moment. She turned away, desperate not to look straight into her mother's eyes.

"Alright then, Lily, but tomorrow we _will_ talk, you understand?" she said, stroking her daughter's red hair. Lily nodded obediently, knowing that she has no further say in the matter. Mrs Evans seemed to be satisfied with her answer and left with a fleeting smile to her youngest daughter. "You may want to get inside, dear, it's getting cold. We don't want you falling sick, you know", she advised.

Lily stared after her, listening to the soft sound of her high heeled shoes making contact with the pathway. She heaved a sigh of relief.

_No doubt she wanted to talk about my marriage prospects again, seeing Petunia so happy with her beau. Can't she see that I am _not_ Petunia?_

Lily was left looking more miserable that before.

_What's a girl to do?_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

When she decided to finally go back to the ballroom, she realized that they had already gathered around a small round table, where a cake was already sitting on top of. Petunia was in the middle and her guests were singing the beginnings of "Happy Birthday". When the last note was heard, Mr Evans cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Thank you, everyone, for coming", he said in a loud, impressive voice, "in behalf of my daughter Petunia Victoria Evans, we hope you enjoyed the ball. I would also like to take this opportunity to invite you to join us for the upcoming debutante ball of our youngest daughter Lily Guinevere Evans. It would be a great honour if you join us for that occasion was well."

Petunia smiled graciously, her bright, even teeth showing and her cheeks glowed with happiness. Vernon took this opportunity to call their attention by gently clinking his wine glass, making everyone tear their attention from Mr Evans and focus on him.

"I would like to make an announcement, if I may", he declared, looking straight at Mr Evans, though his voice suggested that he would go ahead and make the announcement anyway, with or without their permission.

Mr Evans looked rather surprised at the proclamation, but he nodded in agreement, smiling amiably.

"Thank you, sir", Vernon said, putting down his glass and looking rather nervous and pleased at the same time. "I would like to ask for your daughter's hand in marriage, if the lovely Petunia would have me."

Lily shifted her gaze to her sister, who was hyperventilating so much she looked like she might faint soon. She raised a hand to her mouth dramatically, her eyes widening so much Lily half-expected them to pop out of her eye sockets. Lily rolled her eyes. Trust Petunia to make it as dramatic as possible. No one would hear the end of it come the next day, she was sure.

Mrs Evans smiled fondly, fanning herself with her hand. Mr Evans was beaming with pride, looking from his daughter to her beau, nodding his agreement. Lily ran to a secluded corner far enough to remain unnoticed, but close enough to hear all the exchanges between the guests. Everyone, the ladies in particular, began whispering to each other furiously and Lily could see Yvonne Lancaster- who, in Lily's opinion, was possibly the biggest gossip in London- talking so swiftly that her companions all looked like they were getting exhausted trying to catch up with her words.

Petunia nodded enthusiastically, saying a shaky, "Yes!" and crying tears of joy. Vernon looked relieved and extracted another velvet box, smaller than the previous one, and opened it. Nestled inside the cushioning was a platinum ring, adorned with the same gemstones as the bracelet he presented her earlier that evening. Petunia extended her right hand and he placed it tenderly on her ring finger.

'_Well, at least she's happy_', Lily thought, genuinely glad that her sister might _actually_ be busy enough with her own affairs to forget to treat Lily badly. Oh, and that she would be happy.

Congratulations showered the newly engaged couple and Petunia found herself once more the centre of attention. The women flocked around her, all demanding to see her newest trinket and she was all too happy to oblige. She looked happier, much happier than Lily have seen her the past few years. Vernon was also offered congratulations and well wishes, many of the bachelors complimenting his choice of wife. The couple looked ecstatic, eagerly drinking in the attention so graciously bestowed upon them. Their parents were talking amongst themselves, discussing what Lily supposed were wedding plans, looking exhilarated.

Feeling lightheaded and not wanting to be caught in the celebration, Lily made to depart for her bedroom. She barely took ten steps when Sirius and Remus blocked her way.

"Hi, Lils, just want to bid you adieu", Sirius said, taking Lily's hand and kissing it. "Until next time."

"Goodbye to you too", Lily replied, flashing him a gentle smile and pulling her hand back. "And don't try your Casanova ways on me, you know I'm impervious."

"You'll give in soon, Lily dear", he assured her, earning a roll of the eyes as a response.

"Now, if you're done flirting with her, I would like to say goodbye too", Remus interrupted, pushing Sirius gently to the side.

"Oi!" Sirius complained loudly, shoving Remus forcefully, "Don't be rude, Moony!"

Remus chose to ignore him and gave Lily a brotherly hug. "I'll see you soon, Lily."

Lily hugged him back. "I'll see you soon. I suppose Mother would invite you here within the next few days, she has a new shipment of books arriving, you know, and I know she will ask you if you wanted to take a look."

Remus looked excited at the prospect of new reading materials and looked considerably more cheerful as Lily released him.

"What about me? Aren't you inviting _me _over?" Sirius whined.

"Unless I'm much mistaken, you're leaving to visit James in Berkshire, aren't you?" Remus reminded him, his hand massaging his temple, as if dealing with his friend gives him a headache.

"Oh, I forgot about that", Sirius said thoughtfully, placing a finger to his chin.

"If you two are quite done, I would like to go and rest", Lily cut across their conversation, looking exasperated.

"Sorry for keeping you", Remus said hastily, looking bashful. "Goodnight, Lily."

"Goodnight, Lily!"

"Goodnight to you too", without further comment, Lily turned on her heel and left them, making her way to her bedroom.

Lily watched Sirius and Remus leave from her balcony before retreating to her bedroom. She changed out of her gown in favour of a loose fitting night-gown before heading to the bathroom. She washed her face, gazing at her tired eyes for a moment before making her way back to her bed, sinking into the soft, comfortable mattresses. She pondered about the day's events for a moment, listening to the sound of their guest leaving and the chirping of crickets from the gardens. The soft sounds were almost like a lullaby to her, and soon she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Author's Notes:**

Thank you for reading and please review if you enjoyed it! I planned that James would appear in the third chapter, but if there's demand, he may make an early appearance! Oh, and he and Lily aren't acquaintances, as they attended different schools and he doesn't live in London, but I swear they will have a connection later on. You'll just have to wait and see. ;)

*oh, and I forgot to enable anonymous reviews when I posted... so I'm sorry about that. I already enabled them, though.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lily's Sentiments

_I'm through accepting limits, cause someone says they're so_

_Some things I cannot change, but til I try, I'll never know_

_-"Defying Gravity", Wicked_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily woke up the next morning, feeling refreshed, the sun shone brightly over the horizon and birds chirped merrily from the tree outside her window. She stepped out of bed, slipping on her slippers, careful not to step on the cold marble floor. She stretched her limbs as she yawned, before walking over to the wide glass windows and opening them. She took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh morning breeze as she leaned on the windowsill, allowing her dishevelled red hair to fly in the wind. She closed her eyes as she allowed herself to get lost in the moment.

At least until a loud knock interrupted her.

Scowling in discontent, are pushed herself away from the window and turned to the door. "Come in", she said, a little disgruntled at being disturbed. A young maid came in carrying a tray of food, looking apologetic. "Am I interrupting you, Miss Lily?" she asked nervously, setting the tray down on Lily's nightstand.

"N-no", Lily replied, forcing a smile, "Of course not, Mary, I apologize for my tone. Thank you for bringing my breakfast."

The worry in Mary's face disappeared, replaced by an eager smile. Lily went over to her nightstand and sat down at the edge of her bed.

"Would you like me to draw your bath, Miss Lily?"

Lily nodded through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. She swallowed. "That would be nice, thank you", Lily said gratefully, taking a swig of orange juice. "Before I forget, where is everyone?"

"Your sister is at Mr Dursley's house and your parents are inspecting the orchard with Mr and Mrs Lupin. They said that they would be home after lunch", Mary answered before she headed for the door. "Would there be anything else, Miss Lily?"

"No, Mary, thank you."

Mary bowed a little and left Lily to finish her food. She ate in silence, taking her time. She stared out the window, thinking about how beautiful the weather was (cliché as it sounds, but she couldn't help but notice). She had just set her fork down when Mary came back, announcing that her bath was ready. Lily nodded in acknowledgement and she got up from the bed, took her bathrobe hanging from a chair and went on to the bathroom.

She stayed inside the bathtub for a good half an hour, enjoying the soothing feel of the warm water and bubbles on her bare skin. When she finished, she climbed out of the tub and dried herself with a towel before putting on her bathrobe and wrapping her hair in a towel. She got out of the bathroom and searched through the closet for a suitable outfit she browsed through the hangers, with a shake of the head at each one, unsatisfied.

She finally found something that seemed ideal: a light blue frock with three-quarter sleeves and lace embellishments, falling to her ankles. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, satisfied, before slipping on a pair of white pumps. She grabbed a brush from her vanity table and ran it through her hair. She pushed her hair back with a white Alice band and looked at her reflection once more before deciding it was enough. Happy with her appearance, she left the room to find something to do.

She walked alone down the hallways, noting that the house seemed eerily quiet, except for the distinct sound of her high heeled shoes making contact with the marble floor. She was at a loss for something to do- there was nobody to keep her company and she didn't really fancy going out for a walk outside at the moment. She walked past the open door to the Music Room, remembering how her mother used to force her and her sister to learn to play musical instruments. Petunia was rather good at it, she learned how to play the piano, the harp and the flute, but Lily was stubborn and skipped lessons when she felt like it, only showing up for piano lessons. She enjoyed playing the piano, even though she never told her mother that. It has been months since she played, but without anything better in mind, she entered the music room and closed the door behind her. She approached the instrument slowly, almost hesitantly, but as she reached it, she ran a hand across the smooth surface. She sat down at the stool and pressed an ivory key. Encouraged by the sound, she continued playing, her fingers flying delicately across the keys. Soon she was playing a complex melody, feeling strangely at ease, as if there was nothing else in the world but her and her music. Nothing.

She didn't even realize how long she sat there for, but it seemed only a short period of time until Mary entered the room, looking flustered.

"I apologize, Miss Lily, but Mister Vincent Van Heusen is here to see you. I told him you do not wish to be disturbed, but he _insisted_", Mary said breathlessly, her hand grasping the doorframe. She looked a little distressed and Lily could only guess that Van Heusen had threatened her.

Lily heaved a discontented sigh. _Of all people it had to be him._

"Very well", she said finally, putting the lid down. "Tell him I will receive him in the sitting room. Don't worry about it, Mary, calm yourself. I'm sorry you had to go through that. I better get this over with."

Mary nodded once and left while Lily took a deep breath and straightened her dress. She walked out of the room, ready to face the persistent suitor.

She took her time walking to the sitting room. When she finally got there, she tried not to roll her eyes at the sight awaiting her: Vincent Van Heusen was smirking at his reflection on the back of a teaspoon.

_Pompous git._

He looked up upon noticing that she was already at the doorway, looking bewildered. "Well, hello, Miss Evans", he said, flashing his even white teeth. Lily thought she might end up blind due to the brightness. "I wasn't able to talk to you last night. Where were you?"

"I was…somewhere", Lily replied, unsure of what to say.

"I was talking to some of my friends from University, you know, and you know how they are", he boasted, "We were just talking about business and where the next polo match would be held!"

Lily plastered a fake smile on her face. "I don't mean to be rude, but what is it that you want to tell me?"

"Straight to the point, as always, I see", Vincent said, getting up from his seat and walking to where she stood. "You look absolutely stunning today, Lily". He took her hand in his.

"Thank you for saying so", Lily answered meekly, pulling her hand back, inwardly repulsed. "But surely a gentleman like yourself have something more important to do? I highly doubt you came here to pay me compliments."

"You're very sharp, you know that?" he said, nodding approvingly as he returned to his seat. "You're right; I wasn't here to merely pay you compliments. Though I won't mind doing so" he added, shooting her a flirty wink. She smiled reluctantly as he continued, "Actually, I am here to ask you a very important question."

"A question?" Lily repeated her eyebrow cocked as she sat down opposite him. She already had an idea on what the question would be about. "Go on ahead, then. I'm sure you have more important matters to attend to."

"Very well. As you well know, my 21st birthday is coming", he began, looking directly at her, while she shifted nervously in her seat. "And in my family, it is customary to pick a bride at that age."

Lily would have loved to say "So?" but she thought it would be inappropriate so instead; she simply nodded to show that she was paying attention.

"Picture this, Lily. A large manor home, where I will live a luxurious life with my little wife, and our lovely blond haired, green eyed children playing in the garden. Isn't that a lovely scene?"

Lily, who was already getting tired of the conversation, folded her arms across her chest and said, in a curt manner, "Yes, I suppose so."

Vincent paid no attention to her tone or the impatience in her body language. He looked pleased with her response and carried on, with a broad smile, "I'm glad you think so! Do you have any inkling on who the fortunate girl would be?"

_Really? Fortunate? In what sense?_

"No", Lily responded shortly. "I have no idea."

"You, Lily", he said, in a tone that sounded like he was announcing his discovery of the world's largest diamond.

_Big surprise._

"Me?" Lily said, pretending to be shocked. "You wish to marry me?"

"Why not?" he said earnestly, "You're beautiful, intelligent and you're of the right social standing! You would be the perfect wife!"

_Shallow bastard! What kind of woman does he take me for?_

Lily had an incredulous look on her face, speechless at his proclamation. She had no intention of being a trophy wife to that shallow, narcissistic overly spoiled rich boy. He was grinning at her expectantly and the longer she looked at him, the more foolish-looking he appeared to be.

"It's all right, Lily, dear", said Vincent, in a voice he obviously thought was soothing, still oblivious to Lily's growing disgust. "I know it's a surprise. But consider yourself lucky! All you need to do is say yes and I'm all yours!"

_He isn't even considering the possibility of me refusing him! Well, you're in for a shock._

"I-I don't know what to say!" Lily said, her voice rising in pitch.

"Say you'll marry me then", he suggested, getting up from his seat and crouching over to where Lily was sitting.

"I am flattered, really, I am", Lily looked up at him, a hesitant smile curving her lips. "But I don't think I deserve you!"

He turned his back on her and began pacing the room. "Who does?" he agreed, looking at his reflection at the surface of a teaspoon again, showing off his teeth. "But you _are _by far the best there is, and don't I deserve the best?"

"I'm sure you do", Lily very much felt like picking up the tray and slamming it to his smug, conceited face. "It's very kind of you to say that I am the best, but I will have to refuse your offer, Mister Van Heusen."

She kept a straight face as she said all this, but it became pretty impossible. Within seconds Vincent Van Heusen's handsome face turned an ugly shade of red. He can even give Vernon Dursley a run for his money.

"You what?" boomed Van Heusen angrily. "You dare refuse me?" he sent a teacup flying and it shattered upon impact on the floor.

"Yes, I dare", said Lily, drawing herself to full height and smiling serenely at Van Heusen who looked outraged. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I'm not the woman for you."

"Do you know how many women would _kill _to be in your shoes right now?" Vincent growled, stomping to where Lily stood and looked down on her. He was about a foot taller than she was but she didn't seem to be threatened by his size. She was staring defiantly at him, as if daring him to say anything more.

"Good", she said happily, clapping her hands, "then you will have no trouble finding yourself another bride."

His face now showed nothing but utmost fury, and he was glaring intensely at her. Lily was sure that if looks could kill, she would be dead by now.

"This is your loss", he managed to sputter out, raising his forefinger in warning, "This is your loss, Lily Evans! You will regret refusing me! Mark my words!"

Lily appeared unperturbed by his threat. She calmly stepped back and retorted coldly, "I'm sure I'll live."

He looked taken aback at her words. Vincent Van Heusen was not a man who is used to not being given his way in things, and he didn't like being refused. To have this petite, fiery redhead brush away his marriage proposal like it was nothing was the worst embarrassment he ever had to endure.

"Do you have any idea on what you just gave up?" he demanded of her, in a feeble attempt to get her to think twice and agree to his proposal.

"Yes", she answered cheerfully, "I refused marriage to a spoiled, selfish brat who was so confident in his money that he never thought that he would be refused by little old me. If that's all you came here for, you may go. Goodbye, Mister Van Heusen and have a nice life!"

With that, she left the room, where a seething Vincent Van Heusen stood, transfixed, thinking about his humiliation. "And Mrs Medrow?" she added to the elderly matron, who was watching the scene amusedly.

"Yes, Lily dear?" she asked.

"Clean up that shattered teacup, will you please?" Lily said, placing a hand on Mrs Medrow's shoulder and trying to hide the satisfied grin on her face. "And escort Mister Van Heusen outside."

"Of course", Mrs Medrow nodded.

"I can show myself out!" Van Heusen stalked out of the door, pushing both Lily and Mrs Medrow out of his way. "Bye!" Lily called out. Seconds later they heard the unmistakeable sound of the door opening and slamming shut.

"Git", breathed Lily, though Mrs Medrow heard her and they both laughed loudly, thinking of Van Heusen's furious face.

"You sure showed him, love", Mrs Medrow said approvingly, smiling at her ward. "Really made him see you're not like those other girls of his, didn't you?"

"I did like seeing his face like that", Lily beamed, "it made such an improvement!"

"Well, he had it coming", Mrs Medrow said, taking a broom and began sweeping the remains of the teacup.

"Not a word to Mother, please?" pleaded Lily, pouting, "Please, Mrs Medrow, please?"

"You know I won't say a word, dear, you have my word", Mrs Medrow promised, raising her right hand, as if taking an oath.

"Thank you!" Lily exclaimed, hugging the elderly woman round the middle and running off.

_Lily Evans: 1, Vincent Van Heusen: 0_

Lily walked back to the Music Room, laughing loudly at the memory of the incident. The way Van Heusen's face contorted with rage when she refused him was _priceless_. She sat down at the piano stool again and continued playing, as if the past fifteen minutes did not happen.

_I refused a spoiled brat, I played piano…today's a pretty good day!_

"Lily Guinevere!"

_And the good day ends here._

"Mother!" Lily greeted brightly, looking up to see her mother at the doorway, Petunia behind her looking smug. Somehow the look hadn't left Petunia's face since the night before.

"I thought you wouldn't come back until after lunch?" Lily said, ignoring the deep frown on her mother's face.

"Why did you reject the proposal?"

"I didn't want to marry a pompous _arse."_

"Watch your language, young lady!" Mrs Evans said, outraged at her daughter's choice of words.

"Well he was", Lily defended, shrugging. "And how did you find out?"

"I saw him storming out of the house, Lily! What did you do?" her mother exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I told him I won't marry someone like him", Lily told her innocently, crossing her legs and daintily placing her hands on her lap. "What's wrong with that? I was telling the truth."

"Why would you do something like that? He was good for you!"

"Good for me?" Lily echoed disbelievingly, "_Good _for me? Have you even talked to the man, Mother?"

"That's beside the point!" Mrs Evans said, raising her hands in the air.

"He was in no way good for me", Lily interjected, standing up and facing her mother. "Why do you think he is, Mother? Because his Daddy's rich? Because he's well connected and can do whatever the _hell _he wants without having to think about the consequences? Because his family's powerful? That doesn't determine a man, Mother!" She turned away, unable to control herself.

"That's not what I meant, Lily", Mrs Evans cried out, sounding close to hysterics, trying to reason with her headstrong daughter. "You know that's not what I meant. I just don't want you to end up with someone unworthy of you. I want you to be taken care of."

"I can take care of myself! I don't need him and his money!" Lily stomped away, looking extremely offended.

"Why can't you just handle this like Petunia?" Mrs Evans said, gesturing towards her eldest daughter.

"I am not Petunia! And I will never be like her!" Lily half-screamed as she turned back to her mother, her vivid red hair following her movement.

"What do you mean by that?" Petunia demanded from where she stood at the doorway, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"All I mean, sister dear, is that I wouldn't marry any man who would have me just because he can shower me with fat stacks of cash!" Lily blurted out, but regretted it immediately. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror when she realized what came out of her mouth.

Petunia stared at Lily and she ran off, but not before Lily could catch a glimpse of the hurt on her face. "Petunia!" Lily called after her. "Petunia!"

"Lily, what is wrong with you?" Mrs Evans asked, looking upset.

"_What's wrong_? I am so sick of having to listen to other people telling me how to live my life!" Lily burst out tearfully, "All my life all I ever heard was _'Lily, do this'_ and _'Lily, do that'_! Nobody asked me for what _I_ would want or how I felt! Everyone simply assumes that they know what's best but truth is they know nothing! And you ask me what's _wrong_?"

"Lily, you are getting out of line!" Mrs Evans said, appalled at her daughter's outburst. "Lily", she continued in a softer, more motherly tone, "Darling, your father and I… we want you to have a good life. We want you to be able to wake up every day without worrying about life's most essential things! We both grew up in middle class families, you know that, and it was not easy. We didn't want you to have that kind of life!"

"Marrying for money is not easy either", Lily retorted bitterly, picking up a photo of her parents from the mantle and examining it. "Please respect the fact that I don't wish to be trapped in a loveless match just because my husband can afford to buy me lavish gifts! I want someone who will love me. Just like Daddy loves you."

Mrs Evans didn't respond. She simply looked at her daughter, who was staring right back at her, obviously not going to back down.

"Lily, your father and I worked our whole lives to make sure you and Petunia will never have to", Mrs Evans made another attempt to convince her daughter. "We don't want to see you marry off to someone who will only use you for your money!"

"Not all men are like that", Lily said, her voice dropping.

"How will you know?" Mrs Evans asked, walking over to her daughter.

"I don't know", Lily admitted unwillingly, "Maybe I'll just know when I see it."

"Think about what I said, alright, darling?" Mrs Evans said, her blue eyes almost pleading as she gazed into her daughter's emerald ones.

"Do I have to marry Van Heusen?" Lily asked worriedly.

Mrs Evans kissed her daughter's forehead. She said nothing until she was at the door and Lily heard her reply before she closed it.

"No."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Petunia, please open the door!" Lily cried desperately, pounding her fist on Petunia's bedroom door. "I didn't mean what I said, please open the door!"

"Leave me alone, you freak!" Petunia shrieked from inside, "I don't need your apology, so leave me alone!"

Lily lowered her fist. "I just want to apologize", she said.

"Well, I don't want it", snapped Petunia, "I'm so glad I'm getting married soon so I don't have to see you anymore!"

Lily flinched at her words. She always knew Petunia _hated _her, but she had no idea it was this much.

"Okay", Lily said, her voice cracking from emotion. Tears pricked at her eyes, threatening to fall, but she did her best to hold them back… at least until she got to her room.

She turned at a corner, breaking into a run, until her father's study opened behind her.

"Lily?" he asked, "Is that you I hear?"

Lily hastily wiped the tears with her finger and turned, forcing a smile on her face. "Hi, Daddy!" she said, trying to sound cheerful, "How was the orchard?"

"Fine", her father said slowly, in an almost sceptical way , "Lily, have you been crying?"

"What?" Lily tried to laugh, but the sound that came out was more like a hiccup. "No! I was just-" she tried to lie but her father eyed her sternly, a look he doesn't usually show, so she decided to be truthful, so she said, "Yes."

Mr Evans beckoned her to come inside the study and she followed, knowing that there was no way she could avoid it. She sat down on the couch and he sat beside her.

"Alright, I want to know why you were crying and who it was that made you cry."

Lily sighed, "Do I have to? I mean it's nothing, really! Daddy, there's no need for a fuss."

"You are obviously not well, Lily Guinevere, and you will tell me why", Mr Evans said sharply, his tone evident that he will take no nonsense from his daughter.

"Alright", Lily said grudgingly, "well, Vincent Van Heusen came to call today. He asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?"

"Told him I wouldn't marry a pompous arse like him", Lily said, her face straight.

"Atta girl", Mr Evans said proudly. "That's my Lily. What did he say?"

"He says it's my loss and I told him I'll manage", Lily continued, "So obviously he didn't like that. He met Mother on the way out of the house and talked to her. And you know Mother. She wants me to accept. But I told him I won't so we ended up arguing. In the end, she seemed to understand that I will not be forced into a marriage. She didn't say another word. But in the middle of the argument, Petunia's name came up."

Mr Evans nodded. "I think I know now. Did she compare again?"

"Yes!" Lily said, her tone changed into one more likely to be heard from a child complaining about a bad-tempered playmate, "She did! She asked me why I can't handle these things like Petunia."

"And?" Mr Evans prompted, placing his hand on his daughter's shoulder.

"I told her that I'm not Petunia."

"Then what's the problem?" Mr Evans said, confused.

"Petunia asked me what I meant by that", Lily carried on, tears already forming in her eyes, "And I said…"

"You said, what, Lily?" Mr Evans asked, peering into her face.

"I said I'm not going to marry any man who would have me just because he has money", Lily sobbed, her body shaking. "I didn't mean to be horrible, Daddy, I was just so angry!"

"Did you apologize?" Mr Evans hugged Lily.

"Y-yes!" Lily nodded, "I asked her to talk to me but she wouldn't hear it! She asked me to leave her alone! Daddy, why is she like that? Why does she hate me so much?"

Mr Evans couldn't say anything. It was rare for Lily to break down like this, In fact, she hasn't cried this hard in years. Mr Evans was reminded of how Lily was as a child, how she cried when she fell and scraped her knee. She looked a lot like that five year old girl now, and Mr Evans didn't know what to make of it. He couldn't tell her the answers, for he didn't know them himself. He could see that she was hurt and of all the things he hated, he hated seeing his little girls hurt. He saw how Petunia cried when she was told that she won't be going to learn magic like Lily. Lily didn't cry often, but when she does, he knows that it was serious.

"I don't know, Lily", he confessed, still holding his youngest daughter like a fragile porcelain doll. "But things will look up, I promise you that."

"How can you promise something like that?" Lily said in disbelief, but she was already smiling. Her father had that effect on her. She always felt secure when she was with him. "You don't know what will happen to me."

"Well, I don't", Mr Evans said thoughtfully, his eyes gleaming, "But I know that you will make it through anything. You're strong aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Lily announced, suddenly energized, "I'm your daughter, aren't I?"

"That you are", he said, "Now go and rest up. I'm sure you must be tired after all that arguing you did."

Lily laughed, hiccupping slightly. "Thank you, Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too, darling."

Lily gave him one last smile before she went out of the room, considerably more cheerful.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Miles from the Evans household, a car stopped in front of a large Victorian manor. A young man stepped out of it, looking up and admiring its magnificence, his hazel eyes shining in the sunlight. He cracked a smile and walked towards the wrought iron gates. A butler opened the gate for him as the valet carried his bags in. "Welcome back to Berkshire, sire. Did you enjoy your trip to Wales?"

"It was…fine", said the young man, "But I prefer it here. Has he arrived?"

"Not yet, sir, he said he will be here tomorrow", said the butler.

"Alright then", the young man said happily,

"Good thing, too. I have time to get things prepared for his visit."

"Is there anything else you want me to prepare for tomorrow, sir?"

"No, thank you. Are my parents inside?"

"They are both in your father's study. They are waiting for you."

"I'll go meet them now, then", the young man said, running a hand through his messy jet black locks.

He walked past the servants who took turns bowing to him with a polite nod to each one. Relishing the feeling that he was home again, he made his way to his father's study, where sure enough, both his parents were waiting.

"How was your trip, son?" his father asked, smiling widely as he entered the study. His mother simply went over to hug him and kiss him on the cheek.

"It was well", he answered, "But it's really great to be home."

"We're so glad you're back", his mother said warmly. "I'll have dinner prepared right away, you must be _famished_."

She went off and he heard her calling the maids to help her in the kitchen.

"Any news while I was away?"

His father turned, with a grim smile on his face, to face him. "I know you don't want to discuss this now, but as a member of the nobility, you _are _required to find a bride soon. There has been increased pressure on you, because as you know, you are the sole heir. You have to find a wife soon."

The young man nodded. "I know. But I'm not rushing. I am only eighteen after all."

"We don't have to talk about this. I'm just glad you're home, James."

James Potter smiled. It was great to be home.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope you liked that! I'm so sorry, they're not gonna meet yet, but they will soon! If you liked this, please review, and thanks to those who reviewed the first chap!I'll post the next one as soon as I can, but can you please give me some reviews? Can we make my review count at least 13 before the next update? I've got the next few chapters planned out and some of the future events are being planned and drafted. So, yeah. Review if you liked it (and even if you don't) and if you want more! It motivates me… and makes me write faster! Until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Edited version. :)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 3: Friends and Enemies

_And I am not afraid to try it on my own, _

_I don't care if I'm right or wrong_

_I'll live my life the way I feel, no matter what, I'll keep it real_

_You know, it's time for me to do it on my own_

_-"Try It on My Own", Whitney Houston_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Lily looked out of the car window, looking at the beautiful, picturesque countryside scenery. She couldn't believe she managed to cajole her parents into letting her enter a local Finishing School instead of the one Petunia attended, which was in France. It was also a good thing that despite being British, Madame de Claire's Finishing School still follows the French system. After a rather quiet and uneventful debutante ball, Lily was glad to be able to escape her mother's pressuring and marriage prospects for a while. The beautiful countryside of Berkshire was a welcome change to Lily, who endured the thick London fog for most of her life.

She sighed softly, her chin resting on her hand. "How much longer?" she asked the chauffeur.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lily, it won't be long", the chauffeur said apologetically, but a small, amused smile appeared on his face at the young woman's impatience.

"I guess it can't be helped", Lily resigned. "I can't wait to get there and _rest._"

Ten minutes later, they finally arrived. Lily noticed that most houses on the street were grand, some more lavish than the next, but all looked impressive. Most of the gates they passed were made of wrought iron, including Madame de Claire's. She noticed many cars also coming in, and some girls were just getting out. When the car skidded to a halt, she waited for the chauffeur to open her door, like a _proper lady_.

She brushed strands hair out of her eyes as she looked up at the beautiful house in front of her. "Well, this is it", she muttered to herself. She walked towards the front door, where a stern looking woman stood. This, she assumed, was Madame de Claire, and Lily knew at once that she was not someone to be trifled with. Madame eyed all the girls in front of her, as if sizing them up (according to wealth, Lily suspected). She had a cold, fishy smile as she gazed down at the young women arriving at her school.

"Hello", she said as Lily approached the door, extending her hand, "you are?"

"Lily Evans", Lily answered, taking her hand.

"Ah, yes. Please come in, Miss Evans. Your possessions will be taken upstairs to your room. Please be assembled at the sitting room", she told Lily. Lily nodded and went in, following the sound of many voices talking and soon found the sitting room. Many of the girls seemed British, but some of them looked foreign. Lily spotted an empty chair next to a brunette and settled herself there.

"Hello, my name is Juliet Volant", she said, extending a hand in greeting. "Pleased to meet you."

"Lily Evans", Lily responded, "Pleasure's all mine."

"So, Lily, where are you from?" Juliet asked, leaning on the arm of her chair to get a better look at Lily.

"London", Lily answered, smiling slightly. Juliet looked different from all the other girls in the room-most of them looked rather vain and unfriendly. Lily was just happy to see someone friendly. Most society girls were stuck up snobs who think they can do anything because they have money. She saw that most of the girls were like that, including a particularly unfriendly-looking blonde sitting closest to the fireplace.

"I'm from Northampton", Juliet told her. "But I like London."

Lily looked away from the blonde, who was looking at her smugly, resisting the urge to smack the condescending look right out of her face. She shook her head a little before turning her attention back to Juliet. "London's nice", Lily said, nodding. "But I like it here. At least you don't have to be surrounded by self-centred young women whose goal in life is to go to as many parties as they possibly can."

Juliet giggled slightly. "I know what you mean. Most girls can only talk about gossip, men, their clothes, their shoes and which expensive villa they last stayed at. It's _ridiculous._"

"It's like you can't even get a decent conversation around them", Lily agreed, sitting up a little straighter. She had instantly taken a liking to the Juliet, who seemed more sensible than most girls she spent the last few years with. Excluding the girls at Beauxbatons, of course.

The two began a conversation on different topics, from business to what they hated most about high society. They found they shared many common interests and views, not once running out of conversation topics.

It wasn't long before Madame de Claire entered the sitting room. Almost instantly, the girls stopped talking amongst themselves and sat up with rapt attention.

"Welcome, young ladies", she said, smiling the same cold smile she had on when Lily first saw her. "In this school, you will learn to become proper, respectable ladies of society. You will learn all the finer arts required of young women so that one day you will find yourselves suitable husbands."

"Only the best will be able to find _suitable _husbands", Lily heard the blonde whisper. "The rest will just find husbands."

"Seems like she's confident", Lily muttered to Juliet, who smirked. "Probably waiting for a prince to come and sweep her off her feet."

"_Ahem_", Madame cleared her throat, making the girls focus on her again. "Now, after the two years of stay you will have here I expect you to become well mannered, presentable ladies of society, able to impress potential husbands. You will learn French, Culinary Arts, Fashion, Italian, Spanish, Social Etiquette and if you are interested, Art, Music or Dancing"

The girls began whispering excitedly again. Lily doubted that they actually had something to say about the lessons; it was more likely that they were bragging about how good they were in them. She spotted the unfriendly looking blonde talking rapidly while her peers looked at her in awe.

"That's Jacqueline Hughes", Juliet informed her, seeing where she was looking. "Her father's a colonel in the army and her mother's the daughter of a Viscount. The Hughes family pride themselves on being old money for centuries, but rumour has it that the family's having a lot of trouble with debts."

"Sounds like a real charmer, doesn't she?" Lily remarked sarcastically, smirking.

"You have no idea", Juliet said, wrinkling her nose, as if she smelled something disgusting. "I met her at a gala before, and she looked at all the other girls like they're scum in her overly polished shoes. She also spent the night making comments on how her vacation house is better than the host's house."

"Wow", Lily breathed, making a face.

Juliet nodded dramatically. "Oh, I know."

Madame cleared her throat once again, causing the girls to look up. "I will leave you to mingle among yourselves. I will call you when it's time for tea. Enjoy yourselves, ladies."

"That's likely", Lily and Juliet muttered in unison.

Madame left the room, her dress billowing behind her. In an instant, all the girls launched in to conversation among each other. Lily and Juliet began conversing again, but within minutes, they were approached by Jacqueline and two other girls, one blonde and one brunette, who looked just as unfriendly as she did.

"Hello, Juliet", she said, "Fancy seeing you here. I thought you were going straight to University to become a doctor?"

"A dentist, actually", Juliet replied coldly, "You should really know the difference, Jacqueline. It makes you sound like a dunce."

Jacqueline ignored her comment and turned to Lily. "I don't believe we've met", she said, making Lily look at her. "I'm Jacqueline Hughes."

"So I've heard."

"Of course you have", Jacqueline said, looking flattered with her answer. "But I've never seen you before, and I've been to many parties all around the country."

"I just finished school", Lily explained, sounding rather annoyed, "I was studying in France, but I wasn't much for parties."

"What's your name?" Jacqueline inquired, her eyebrow raised and arms folded across her chest.

"Lily Evans", Lily answered, folding her arms as well.

"Evans? I haven't heard of you."

"I'm not old money", Lily retorted.

"I didn't think this place would admit the _nouveau-riche_", Jacqueline sneered, pronouncing the last word with contempt. Lily felt her blood rise at the sound of the name. She knew it was derogatory- and she can't let it pass.

"Better new money than old money without money", she snapped, standing up, "I'm rather proud of being nouveau-riche. It means my family works hard. Not like other people hiding bad debts behind a good name."

Jacqueline's jaw fell at Lily's comment. She glared at Lily, who glared back at her. Finally deciding Lily won't be like the rest of the girls she can easily intimidate, she huffed and left without another word.

"You sure showed her, Lily! I've never seen anyone say that to her face before!" Juliet exclaimed, clapping her hands happily.

"Someone should", Lily shrugged nonchalantly, as if what Juliet was considering an incredible feat was nothing to her.

"Well you should be careful", warned Juliet, "her parents have good relations with Madame and I'm sure she'll use that to her advantage."

"I don't care", Lily said, "The sooner I get out of here, the better."

"You sure are odd, Lily", Juliet laughed. "But I like it!"

Lily curtseyed a little. "Why thank you", she said, in a nasally voice that seemed to be imitating old, snobby society ladies.

"Hello", said a new voice, making Lily and Juliet turn. "Do you mind if I sit next to you? Nobody's talking to me so far and you seem to be friendly enough."

"Of course", Lily said, nodding towards the empty seat next to Juliet. "Be out guest."

"I am Alessandra Murray", the girl said, extending her hand.

"Are you Italian?" Juliet asked, looking extremely interested as she took her hand. "Your first name's Italian."

"My mother is", Alessandra replied. "So I'm half."

"It's very nice to meet you", Lily said. "I'm Lily Evans and this is Juliet Volant."

"Pleasure", Alessandra said, "Thank you by the way, everyone else seemed to be talking among themselves I just don't know where to go."

"Don't worry about it", Lily smiled warmly, taking her seat on Juliet's other side. "We're just glad to know another girl."

"I hope we're in the same suite", Juliet said wishfully. "I just might scream if I ended up with Jacqueline."

"Same here", Lily agreed. "That would be such a nightmare! I hope-"

But Lily's sentence was cut short by the sound of a bell. Madame had returned, and she was ringing a small hand bell. "Ladies, this bell is rung to tell you all that it is time for a meal. Tea is ready, and you are all expected at the dining hall."

"Come on", Juliet said, getting up. "Let's follow the queen."

Lily grinned as she walked after Juliet, chatting amiably with Alessandra.

_This can be bearable._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"James! Did you miss me, old boy?"

James looked up from the broomstick he was polishing. "No, I'm afraid not, Sirius", he replied indifferently.

"I'm deeply offended, James", Sirius said, clutching his chest with a mock pained expression. "Here I was, willing to make a trip to Berkshire to visit my dearest, oldest friend only to find that he doesn't miss me! Oh, why don't you just _stab _me?"

"You want me to?" James offered, drawing his wand from his pocket.

"You people are really hurting me! First Lily, then Remus and now you!"

"Lily?" James asked, "Lily who?"

"Lily Evans", Sirius answered, abandoning his dramatic act. "She's a spitfire, that one. I believe she's in finishing school now, but I had a bet with Remus that she would be back within a month."

"Remus knows her?" James inquired further.

"Of course! Her parents work with Remus' and that's how I met her", Sirius told him. "Why are you so interested?"

"Nothing", James said quickly. "It just seemed odd that a woman could refuse your playboy ways."

"Shut up", Sirius scowled. "I am _not _a playboy!"

"Half the girls at Hogwarts would disagree with you", James teased. "But it's great to see you, Padfoot!"

"I knew it!" Sirius said gleefully, "Now, shall we go look for girls? That finishing school down the street just opened and I saw some good looking ones!"

"I thought you are not a playboy?" James said playfully, making Sirius lose his excitement.

"Who says I am? I am merely pointing out that there are beautiful, eligible young women for you to choose from! Aren't you getting pressure to marry?" Sirius defended, staring down at his best friend.

The mention of marriage made James lose his cocky smirk and replaced it with a worried frown.

"My parents want me to marry", James began, staring at his shoes. "They kept saying that they are getting old and they want to see grandchildren soon."

"I'm sorry", Sirius said sincerely, patting James's shoulder. "I shouldn't have brought that up."

"It's okay", James shrugged, attempting to sound impassive. "I mean, I guess it's about time."

"Anyone in your mind yet?" Sirius inquired, trying to break the tension. "I could introduce you to a few if you like."

"No!" James shouted, pretending to look horrified. "Half the girls you dated only have half a brain!"

"So?"

"So I don't want a trophy wife who can't carry a damn conversation!"

Sirius looked thoughtful. "Never thought you'd want the intellectual kind, Prongs."

"I don't need a _genius_, but I want someone who's sensible", James said in an almost exasperated voice.

"You know what? I could ask Remus, I'll set you up with Lily Evans" Sirius offered.

"What is it about that Lily Evans?" James questioned, "You mentioned her about twice now. You in love with her?"

"Would I offer to set you up with her if I _fancied _her? Come on, grow a brain!" Sirius scoffed leaning on the table.

"My mother has someone come up with a list of all eligible ladies who are around my age", James told him, "And I'm going to look over at their profiles later. Care to join?"

"I'd love to!" Sirius said enthusiastically. "I might find someone interesting!"

James rolled his eyes. His best friend would never change his womanizing ways. But he just might find someone who would change that.

"Come on, let's go to the study. The profiles are waiting for us there."

The two made their way out, leaving the broomstick on the table.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This is _really _dull", Lily complained as she stirred her tea. She would have loved to rest her head on her hand but it would be deemed _inappropriate._

"You said it", Juliet nodded. "I just can't believe we're stuck here for two years."

"Well, the only way we can get out of here is if we get married or if our parents pull us out. But what are the chances of that?" Lily grumbled, taking a small sip of her tea.

"Marrying more than being pulled out, I'm sure", Alessandra said, frowning slightly. "My parents would have a fit if I told them I wanted to quit this place."

"Same here", Juliet said, "but this is the only way my mother would let me go to University."

"My mother says University is only useful for helping women find suitable husbands. And we must go to finishing school beforehand to be able to impress them", Alessandra told them.

"My mother says that too!" Juliet grinned, "I guess they all think that way, don't they?"

"My mother too", Lily scowled. "She gave me a long lecture once. But that was before I she found out I was being courted by Vincent Van Heusen."

"Van Heusen?" Juliet repeated, "As in the political Van Heusens?"

"Yes, and he asked me to marry him", Lily added.

"He did?" Alessandra and Juliet gasped simultaneously, incredulous looks on their faces.

"What did you say?" Juliet stared at Lily, waiting for the answer.

"No, of course!" Lily laughed at Juliet's interest. "I won't marry such a man."

"I agree with Lily", Alessandra piped up, "I've met him and I _know _he's a twit. There are no brains underneath that pretty face and good name."

"Well, that's enough for half the women here", Juliet said in a matter-of-fact voice. "All they need is a man to shower them with diamonds and pearls."

Lily and Alessandra nodded solemnly, both of them deciding to just drink their tea.

Tea became considerably quieter after that. Madame stood up again, looking regal and important as she surveyed the young women seated in the hall.

"I would like to make a few more announcements, I'm sure you would like to get some rest soon, but I will not take long", she began, "Your lessons will begin tomorrow, promptly at nine o'clock. Breakfast will be served from seven thirty, but you are allowed to come in later, as long as you can attend class on time. Now, lessons will be from Monday to Friday, from nine o'clock in the morning to five thirty in the afternoon. Some of you, if you are not taking electives, will have some free time during the day. Tardiness and truancy will _not_ be tolerated, do you understand? You are here to learn to become respectable ladies of society and such traits are unbecoming of a young woman. You are expected to be in bed by ten o'clock at the latest, and there will be punishment if I catch you after curfew. You are not to leave the house on weekdays without permission from me and _only _me. However, you are free to go out on Saturdays and Sundays. You are allowed out on these days, but only until 7 in the evening, after which you are expected to be back here for dinner. You may stay up until 11 only on Fridays and Saturdays, on the days where there are no class the next day. As for your rooms", the girls all perked up at this, and Lily could tell this is what they wanted to know the most. "Each suite will have three, and you can decide among yourselves on who you wanted to share with, but no more than three in each suite. I don't want any of you complaining to me about your room assignments."

"So the three of us?" Alessandra offered, to which Lily and Juliet replied with grins.

"Of course! Unless", Lily said, her voice gaining a dramatic edge, "you would want to room with Jacqueline?"

"I'd rather sleep in the streets, thanks", Juliet announced, looking rather aghast at the suggestion. She cast a dark look over at Jacqueline and her little cronies, who were both looking absolutely delighted at being deemed _worthy_ of sharing a room with her.

"Ladies, this is my sister, Miss Louise de Claire. She is in charge of the household, and if you need anything, just let her know", Madame informed the girls, indicating a shorter, but kinder looking woman with light brown hair tied into a bun. She was holding a small piece of paper and a pen, poised to take notes. "Ladies, please have one of your room mates tell her your names so she can assign your rooms."

"I'll go", Juliet volunteered, getting up.

"Thanks!" Lily called out. Juliet replied with a dismissive wave.

Lily and Alessandra began talking happily about what they were looking forward to during their stay. Lily wanted to begin dancing and music lessons, the only ones she was actually interested in. Alessandra looked hesitant at the thought of dancing, but expressed her excitement in starting cooking.

"…Fashion?" Alessandra was saying when Juliet arrived. "Why would we want to learn that?"

"Hey! It's _very_ important!" Juliet cut in, returning to her seat. "You must be well dressed all the time, or else the tabloids, as well as the rest of high society, will rip you to shreds! You might never get your reputation back! Being well dressed and fashionable is one of the most important things you have to learn if you want to leave your reputation intact!"

"I never really thought of it that way", Lily said thoughtfully. "I guess we'll have to focus in that class, don't we?"

"I guess so", resigned Alessandra, looking disappointed. "Being ladies we _have _to look smashing all the time."

"I'm not complaining", Lily said, shrugging. "I don't mind dressing up, I find it fun."

"I _hate _it", Alessandra made a face. "I don't want to bother with it. If a man wants me, then so be it, he has to want me, bad fashion sense and all."

"Good luck with that", Juliet remarked insincerely.

"Ladies", Madame called, "your room assignments are ready, and if you would please follow Miss Louise upstairs…your possessions will be brought to your rooms momentarily. You can rest there in the meantime. Dinner will be at seven."

The girls filed out and followed Miss Louise upstairs.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Wow", Sirius gasped at the pile of folders neatly piled on the desk, "when they said that they compiled all the eligible ladies, they meant _all _the eligible ladies!"

"I told you didn't I?" James said mockingly as Sirius picked up the topmost file, sticking out his tongue in retaliation.

"Abercrombie, Julie", Sirius read from the cover. "This is alphabetic order?"

"I suppose so", James replied, peering at the next one in the pile. "Anderson, Elizabeth."

"All these women will make your head spin, Jamesie-boy", Sirius grinned maniacally. "Are you really going through all these names?"

"I guess so", James answered, flipping through the file. "I want to think this through. This is a huge step for me."

"Yeah", Sirius said, putting down the folder in his hands. "You're right, I suppose."

"This might take a while to go through", Sirius noted.

"I know", James said miserably. "If only we could use some spell to speed this up."

"Hey, how about a walk outside?" Sirius suggested lightly.

"Maybe that'll work", James sighed, pondering for a minute. "Come on, let's go."

Sirius' expression brightened up and the two of them raced out of the house.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, Lily", Juliet said, collapsing into Lily's bed. "It's Sunday."

"Well spotted", Lily remarked mockingly, clapping her hands. Alessandra stifled a laugh, making it sound like a snort, at her reply while Juliet gave them both mock glares.

"No, really, it's Sunday!" Juliet repeated, looking excited.

"Okay, so what if it's Sunday?" Lily scowled. "Other than the fact that there's no post, that is."

"We can go out, can't we?" Juliet said, excitement growing in her voice. "Let's go out!"

"We better ask Madame first", Alessandra advised, looking wary. "We don't want to get into trouble our first day here."

"Alright then", Juliet said, getting up. "Let's go ask."

They ran downstairs to ask Miss Louise where Madame's study was. She directed them to the second floor distractedly as she was still directing the maids in sorting out the girls' possessions and taking them to their respective rooms.

They found the door with a plaque saying "Madame Helena de Claire, Headmistress" and knocked twice. They heard a curt "Enter" from inside, so Juliet turned the doorknob and walked through the door.

"Hello, Madame, we really hate to disturb you, but we were wondering", Juliet said, sounding hesitant, "but you told us earlier on that we were allowed to leave the house for leisure on weekends, and since today is Sunday, I was wondering if we may have permission to take a walk outside."

"Alright, but be back by six thirty", she told them. The three of them thanked her and rushed out, closing the door behind them.

Minutes later they went out of the house, all wearing coats, hats and smiles. "It feels wonderful to be able to walk after that boring tea", Juliet said, sounding relieved as the three of them walked along the pavement.

"Yeah", Lily said, swinging her arms. "This feels great. Just stretching our legs…"

"So, where to?" Alessandra asked.

"I don't know. As long as we can get back to Madame's we should be fine", Juliet said confidently. "We should see the neighbourhood, you know, if there are any places to shop or something."

"It's the countryside", Lily pointed out, chuckling slightly. "We're more likely to find pastures and farms, not boutiques."

"We're not completely cut off from civilization", Juliet argued, placing her hands on her hips. "I saw a small village nearby and I'm certain there are shops in there."

"I just hope there's a sweetshop", Lily said. "I'd love it if there's a sweetshop."

"Yeah!" Alessandra exclaimed, looking excited. "I'm guessing Madame won't let us eat too much sweets because of weight concerns, but it's fun! And besides, sweets taste better when eaten in secret."

"That's true", Lily mused, adjusting her wide-brimmed hat. "I always snuck sweets in my room at home. I even did it in school. Sweets are the best way to make me happy, I guess."

"I'll make note of that", Juliet smiled, pretending to write something on her hand.

Lily beamed at her in response. "I like liquorice and chocolate, by the way. And I hate caramel and toffee."

"Noted", Juliet said, giving a small salute. Alessandra and Lily laughed as they continued walking down the block.

They turned around a corner when someone collided headlong with Lily. She landed on the floor with a loud yelp, rubbing her back.

"Lily!" yelled Alessandra and Juliet together, rushing to help their friend.

"Watch it!" she shrieked at the young man who made her fall. He was looking at her curiously, still on the floor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you", he apologized, offering her his hand. She refused, getting up on her own and brushing dirt from her coat.

"Well, you should watch where you're going next time", she said sternly, crossing her arms. "And you shouldn't be running like that!"

"I said I'm sorry!" he said defensively, withdrawing his hand.

"It's fine", she said, adjusting her hat. "_I'm _fine."

"I'm glad to hear that", he said. Lily looked up at him and looked at him thoroughly for the first time. He had jet black, unruly hair that stuck up in various directions and bright hazel eyes, which were staring at her interestedly behind wire-rimmed spectacles.

"If you don't mind me asking", he said, making Lily snap out of her reverie, "are you by any chance students from the finishing school down the block?"

"Yes", Juliet supplied, stepping in and standing beside Lily. "We're from Madame de Claire's. Juliet Volant", she said, batting her eyelashes and extending her arm.

"James", he said as he shook her hand. "Just call me James. And may I ask your name?" he directed this question to Lily.

"Lily", she informed him curtly.

"Alessandra Murray", Alessandra grabbed his hand and shook it, trying to lighten the tension between Lily and James.

"Any last name?" James asked Lily, who simply smiled at him cheekily. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours", she said in a commanding voice, making it clear to James that she was not one to submit to others' orders.

"Feisty, aren't you?" he said with a flirtatious grin. She looked unimpressed, however, and returned his advances with a sneer.

"Come on, let's get going", Lily rolled her eyes and pulled her two friends away.

"See you around, Lily!" James hollered as she continued to drag her friends with her. She merely turned to him, but didn't say another word. Juliet, however, turned.

"Nice meeting you, James!" she yelled back, waving enthusiastically. Lily ignored the exchange and instead walked faster, leaving the other two rushing to catch up with her.

"You like him, don't you, Lily?" Juliet teased once she caught up with Lily. "What are you talking about? The man made me land on my arse!" she interjected, ignoring the knowing smirk on Juliet's face and simply continued walking.

"I think he likes you", Alessandra observed innocently. "Wow, you sure made an impression on him, didn't you, Lily?"

"Shut up, why don't you?" Lily snapped, albeit not harshly. Moments later, they arrived at the school, breathless.

"But I do think he liked you, Lily", Juliet said thoughtfully. Lily had to bite back a smile at that.

_He was rather good looking, _Lily thought as she entered her new bedroom. She noticed that her trunks have already been brought up and her clothes were neatly hung inside the closet. She opened the large French-style window and looked at the street below.

_Hmmm… I entered a new school, met new friend and bumped into a stranger. What a day._

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"….You should have seen her, Sirius!" James rated to his best friend, back in the study at Potter Manor. "She was the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on!"

"You ditched me for some girl?" Sirius said, obviously not paying any attention to his tirade, but he was more interested in the fact that he had been looking for James after their little race, only to find him in a daze, mumbling about a girl he ran into.

"I didn't ditch you!" James interjected, throwing his hands in the air. "I lost you after we got separated, which, by the way, was your fault for using a _shortcut_", he emphasized the last word, "I turned around to see if you're still behind me but you weren't there! Then while I was making my way to our agreed finishing point, I ran into the girl and her friends!"

"Whatever", Sirius dismissed his explanation airily. "So, how beautiful are we talking about?"

"Beyond beautiful", James said, looking dreamily into space. "Thing is, she hates my guts for bumping into her."

Sirius laughed at this. "Ah, the age old problem for us men. We find a girl we like only to find that she isn't interested."

"I wonder if she's in one of the profiles? She must be, if she's attending finishing school. I'll go look later."

"Muggle?" Sirius inquired.

"Probably", James answered off-handedly. "Honestly, I don't really care."

"Hmmm… Good luck with your mystery girl, then", Sirius snickered, patting James's back. "I hope you see her again."

"Of course I will", James declared, "I know where she is right now."

"What's your plan then, Romeo?"

"I don't know yet."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aurelia Lupin sat on one of the comfortable bergères at the Evans's parlour, gently stirring her tea. Azalea Evans was across her, doing the same thing, peering curiously at the pile of papers sitting between them. A tray of tea and pastries were also neatly laid on the table. The two women made it a point to have tea together at least three times a week, to discuss business and to catch up on the latest gossip circulating around London. For minutes, only the faint clinking of china could be heard, until Aurelia decided to break the silence.

"So how is Lily doing?" Aurelia asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"She's fine", Azalea responded, taking a sip of tea and setting the delicate cup down, "the headmistress just called and told us she arrived safe and sound."

"That's good to hear", Aurelia nodded distractedly. "Azalea, I meant to ask this of you and I hope you think about it."

Azalea looked up from her tea. "Yes?"

"Have I mentioned that Remus is friends with the son of the Earl of Berkshire?"

Azalea looked surprised at this piece of information. "No, you haven't", she said, excitement growing, "Why tell me now?"

"Well, I'm in _very _good terms with Lady Potter", Aurelia told her, "And she told me that her son is under some pressure to pick a bride, so she asked me if I knew any suitable young women for young Lord Potter. I suggested Lily."

"Really now?" Azalea was more than pleased to hear about this. "What did she say?"

"She wanted to speak with you", Aurelia raised her teacup to her lips and took a small sip. "She wanted someone suitable, you see. Someone with a good background, preferably magical so that they won't have to keep it a secret, educated… which is why I told her I knew of a girl. When I mentioned that she was friends with Remus, it made Lady Potter more interested. She says she trusts Remus' judgement and she wanted to ask if you would consent to let her son marry Lily."

"I would be crazy to decline, would I?" Azalea almost jumped out of her seat out of happiness. Imagine her Lily, _her daughter_; marry the heir to an Earldom? Not to mention the heir to one of the richest families in England!

"It's a good opportunity", Aurelia nodded elegantly, "James is a fine catch, and Lily would be lucky to be able to marry him."

"You know I only wanted the best for my daughter."

"Well then, Lady Potter is visiting this week, and we'll talk about it then, shall we? She will be staying at their London home to look after some affairs, and she's invited us to tea", Mrs Lupin said, smiling slightly. "I daresay Lily has a _very_ good chance of marrying James Potter."

"I hope so", Azalea said, beaming widely, imagining the prospect of her daughter being a Countess.

Tea time has never been more enjoyable.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I wanted to do as much as possible before my holidays end, so here's the next chapter. So, if you liked it so far, please review! Thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter! It really motivates me and makes me write all the more. Can we get to 25 reviews by the next chapter, please? I hope it didn't seem too rushed, and I also hope you liked that they met already! More interaction between Lily and James over the next chapter, as well as James's attempts to get her to notice him. And what will happen during tea with Lady Potter? Should I have James suggest Lily or his mother suggest Lily? Hmmm…. Any thoughts? By the way, how ecstatic are you guys about Pottermore? I've been trying to register for four hours!

I'm really into this story, I already made chapter outlines and stuff, character bios and backgrounds, even dress sketches (I dabble on fashion design) and class lists (for Lily's finishing school)... all the relationship charts and family trees and such. I made meticulous notes and plans and ideas... my notebook is positively littered!

Anyway, until next time! Review, please and love you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**Edited for grammatical errors, typos and inconsistencies. If I missed anything, feel free to tell me.**

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter Four: Dares and Second Meetings

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping, _

_I stay up and think of you_

_And I wish on a star that somewhere you are thinking of me too_

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight _

_Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight_

_An there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room, dreaming about you and me_

_-"Dreaming of You", Selena_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The soft rustling of leaves and the merry chirping of birds were all that could be heard inside Lily Evans's bedroom. She shifted uncomfortably, the bright sunlight burning in her eyelids. She opened them slowly and let out a groan. She never liked being woken up by the sunlight. She looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was already 8:38am. Her eyes widened in shock and she bolted out of bed, suddenly fully awake. "Damn!" she cursed, running to the bathroom. She took a bath as fast she could and taking the first dress she got her hands on. She hastily dressed up and looked over at her appearance in the mirror. She straightened the mint green dress she wore as she slipped on a pair of black pumps and brushed her red locks. One more glance at the clock informed her that it was already 8:49am, so she decided it will have to do. She sprinted to the dining hall, where she found her two roommates finishing the last morsels of their breakfast.

"Morning, Lily", Juliet greeted, looking up from her cereal. "We tried to wake you up but you swung at us."

"Sorry", Lily said bashfully. "I do that sometimes. I guess I'm not a morning person."

"We were going up to see if you were awake yet", Alessandra told her, taking a sip of milk, "And you did hit Juliet with a large pillow when she tried to wake you up, so I just stayed away."

Lily helped herself to a glass of orange juice, not even bothering to sit down. She watched the two swallow the last mouthfuls of their food as she gulped down her juice as fast as she could. As soon as she was done, Juliet got up. "Come on, we have a couple of minutes left before class begins."

"What do we have first?" Alessandra asked as they left the dining hall.

"What day is today?"

"Wednesday."

"Fashion and Dressmaking, then, if I'm not wrong", Juliet said, taking bigger steps. "Hurry up, this way!"

They turned at a corner and soon found the classroom. The rest of the class was already there, waiting for the teacher. They arrived with just a minute to spare- the teacher arrived only seconds after they took their seats.

"I really don't want to stay here for hours merely discussing what colour looks best with my hair", Alessandra grumbled softly as the teacher wrote her name on the board.

Fashion, it soon became clear to the three, was nothing more than a class where everyone can brag about how they can afford the best clothes and see who has enough sense not to mix orange and purple in an outfit. The teacher was a sharp-looking woman who looked no older than thirty-five. She wore an ensemble of all black, from her crisp jacket to her shoes and her pale blond hair was pulled into a tight bun.

The words "Miss Epulton" was written in block letters on the board, and she turned to them, her brown eyes scrutinizing them.

"Fashion", she said, relishing the word as if she was speaking of a dear friend, "is something young ladies take for granted, and sometimes even ignored. If you want to keep your social reputation intact, you would do well to choose your clothes wisely. Do not give people something to talk about. The humiliation of not choosing something that suits you very well might damage your reputation in more ways than one."

Lily saw Jacqueline smirk from the corner of her eye and wondered what she thought about. When she voiced this out to Juliet, the latter only shrugged.

"I bet she thinks she can oust everyone here when it comes to fashion", Juliet said, contempt lacing her voice. "She's not wrong, in any case. She has great taste in clothes", she admitted grudgingly.

Lily turned her attention back to Miss Epulton, who was still staring all of them down. She would bet her diamond choker that the woman was making criticism in her head about their clothes.

Miss Epulton asked all of them to stand one by one, while she told them why their clothes suit them and why it doesn't.

_I guess she knows what she's doing then._

When she got to Jacqueline, she complimented her sleeveless light blue chiffon dress. "Very good, Miss Hughes", she said approvingly, looking thoroughly at the dress. "The colour compliments your hair and eyes well, and the style shows off your silhouette well. Well done!"

Lily noticed Juliet rolling her eyes.

Lily got no complaints, but she was noted for having red hair, and therefore has "fewer colours that would look good on her". Lily honestly couldn't care less; she didn't want to dress up in the colours of the rainbow anyway. But Alessandra got an earful for choosing something "unflattering", which left her mumbling curses under her breath for the next hour or so. The class-or torture as Alessandra called it- ended, much to their relief. It felt like this Finishing School was a place to drain you of your individuality and leave you a stuck up, shallow airhead whose sole purpose in life was to help rich men repopulate their clans.

"I'm so glad that was over!" Alessandra let out a sigh as they got out, followed by Lily and Alessandra, who both were looking amused at her relief. "I thought it would never end!"

"I can't wait to get out of here", Lily said longingly. "I feel myself getting dumber and dumber every minute."

"If only", agreed Juliet, playing with the ends of her brown curls, "I didn't want to be in this place anyway! But _no_, my parents want me to become a proper lady", she snorted, "As if being in this place could make you a lady!"

"Being a lady requires being snooty and obnoxious, so yes, this place helps", laughed Lily.

The three of them went back to their suite, enjoying two free hours having opted not to take French language lessons, to have some bonding time and to get to know one another better.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Madame", a house-elf opened the door to the Potter's London home, welcoming the two ladies in. Azalea Evans looked impressed at the grandeur of the place, looking up at the fine paintings and furniture adorning the halls as the house-elf led them to the garden, where Lady Potter was already sitting. She looked up from her book and smiled warmly when she saw her guests come in.

"Aurelia", she said warmly as Mrs Lupin bounded forward to greet her, giving her a kiss on each cheek.

"Lady Eleanor", said Mrs Lupin, "May I introduce one of my closest friends and associates? This is Azalea Evans."

"Pleased to meet you, Madame Evans", Lady Eleanor said, kissing her on both cheeks as well. "I have heard so many great things about you from Aurelia."

"Likewise, Lady Potter."

"Shall we?" Lady Eleanor gestured towards the table where she was sitting moments ago. A house-elf appeared out of thin air, carrying a tray of tea and crumpets. She set it down at the table before bowing to Lady Potter and disappearing with a _crack_.

"I hear you have quite the daughter, Madame Evans", said Lady Potter, dropping a cube of sugar in her tea. "All I heard from Aurelia here were her praises."

"Thank you for saying so", Mrs Evans said, doing the same, smiling satisfactorily.

"I assume Aurelia had already told you on why I was asking about your daughter", Lady Potter said, her tone becoming serious, almost business-like, in fact. "My only son, James, he is nearing the age most nobles would already be married or betrothed, and he still isn't thinking about this seriously. My husband and I are already quite old, and we know we would not be around to take care of our son forever. I do not want him to marry a girl who would only be after his money and titles, or one who would bring shame on his name. I would hate to do this, but for his own good, I want to see him married to a girl with a good background and education, one who would be an asset to his name and legacy. As I told you, I have heard many great things about your daughter, certainly from Aurelia, and both Remus and Sirius speak highly of her. They are James's best friends and if they think she is suitable, then I believe James would, too."

Mrs Evans listened intently, nodding once to show that she was still listening. She took a deep, steadying breath and said, "So basically, what you are suggesting is…that my daughter be married to your son, is that correct?"

Mrs Potter nodded silently. "I understand if you wouldn't want to subject your daughter to that, but she's the best option I have right now. I do not want to let James marry someone with a bad attitude either, and most young women are."

"I have the same concerns about Lily", Mrs Evans said, "I understand that you want only the best for your son. I'm sure Lily would agree."

"You are?" Lady Potter said, lightening up at the mention of Lily's approval. "That's wonderful! I would like to meet her, as soon as possible!"

"I'm afraid she's in Finishing School at the moment", Mrs Evans informed her, lifting her teacup to her lips. "But I can send for her, if you'd like."

"No, there would be no need", Mrs Potter laughed softly. "I can wait. Besides, James would be attending to some matters of his own for some time, so there would be no rush."

"Well that's settled then!" Aurelia clapped her hands, looking delighted. "From today on, Miss Lily Evans is betrothed to Lord James Potter!"

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They settled on Lily's room, where they sat eating sweets and talking about their lives.

"My parents were reluctant to let me attend University", Juliet related, taking a bite out of her chocolate, "They just wanted to get me to agree to the conventional life of women nowadays. Get married and have children who would be heirs to fortunes. It's absolutely disgusting, if you ask me. It's like they're saying that all women can do is to marry and produce children. I want to do something _useful_."

"The mere suggestion of doing something other than reproduction makes them panic as if we shaved our heads and joined the revolution!" Lily said through a mouthful of liquorice. "My sister was in University when she met her whale of a boyfriend. My parents expect me to do the same. Thing is, I'm not Petunia. They just don't get it."

"Ugh. I don't have siblings", Alessandra muttered, "But I do have plenty of cousins who've had rich, respectable marriages, so that's kind of the same thing."

"You can never be too happy", Lily said wisely, "When you have money, you have the chains that come with it. If you're free, you probably would not have much money."

"It's those social climbing parents", Juliet supplied, her hand once again digging through Lily's box of sweets. Lily put her finger on her chin thoughtfully.

"You're right", she said slowly. "If that was me, I would never force my children to marry who they don't love."

"This conversation is getting too sad for me!" complained Alessandra, grasping a fistful of her hair. "Can we talk about something else?"

"What about that handsome man who fancies Lily?" Juliet suggested, wagging her eyebrows suggestively. Lily threw a pillow at her face, a deep crease forming on her forehead.

"No!" she said in a voice that came close to whining. "Anything but that!"

"Come on!" Juliet's eyes widened earnestly, looking as if she was cooking up a romantic fantasy in her head. "He was a looker! You have to be mad to not even think about that!"

"Fine, he was good looking, but he was cocky too!" Lily said defensively, folding her arms across her chest. "The way he acted around me…who does he think he is? I'm not one of his peaches he can coax into dating him by smooth talking and roses!"

"Wow, you learned that much in one conversation?" Juliet remarked sarcastically, while Alessandra snickered behind her.

"Well, it was how he acted!"

"Oh, Lily, stop being such a priss!" Alessandra said, still containing her laughter. "My goodness, aren't you a ray of sunshine today?"

"I could tell he really liked you", Juliet said, unwrapping a small bar of chocolate.

"He doesn't know me."

"Well, give him the chance to!"

Lily turned away. Sure he was charming and good-looking, but that was it. She knew nothing of him, and he certainly came across as cocky.

Before she could think about it further, she heard Juliet sigh. "Fine", she said, raising her arms in surrender. "I could tell you're going to be stubborn about this, so suit yourself."

"Thank you", Lily said crisply, turning her attention to the tree outside her bedroom window. She knew Juliet isn't really going to drop the subject anytime soon, but she was thankful that at least she was not pursuing it now.

A comfortable silence descended on them. Just as Lily stood up to get more candy from her cupboard, angry footsteps caused her to look at the direction of the suite door. She shushed the other two who were giggling madly, as she leaned closer, listening intently. She heard a faint voice drawing closer and could make out some of the words.

"…I _hate_ this!" shrieked the unmistakeable voice of Jacqueline.

"So unfair", said her two cronies in unison. "You should be allowed to do whatever you wanted!"

"_Exactly!_" screamed Jacqueline. Lily snorted from behind her door.

"By that time Juliet and Alessandra had already tiptoed their way to where she stood, both also leaning into the door, trying to catch what they were saying.

"Well I could always sneak out", Jacqueline said, her voice dropping conspiringly, causing Juliet to let out a loud laugh.

The three of them emerged from their suite, Lily and Alessandra looking irritated and Juliet still laughing.

"You'd sneak out?" Juliet said smugly. "Please! You don't have the guts or the skills to pull it off!"

"As if you can do better!" scoffed Jacqueline, her two cronies nodding enthusiastically.

"Yeah!"

"You're all talk!"

"Are we?" Juliet said in a challenging voice, flicking her brown hair and glaring them down.

"Juliet-" Lily began warningly. She knew what Juliet was going to say.

"Well, if you think you can do better, then I dare you to sneak out tonight."

"Fine!" Juliet accepted proudly.

"What, are you mad?" Lily yelled, looking disbelievingly at her friend.

"Juliet, you should really think about this first."

"Oh, come on!" Juliet said eagerly, ignoring the two who were shaking their heads. "We can pull this off."

"You go!" Alessandra said, looking directly at Juliet. "I have some things to do tonight."

"Lily?" Juliet turned to Lily, her face pleading. Lily would very much love to say no, but the thought of something as reckless and exciting finally dawned on her. It would get them in trouble if they got caught, but as Sirius would say, what's life without a little risk?

"I'm in."

Juliet squealed and turned triumphantly to Jacqueline. "Lily and I are going, then!"

"How will we know that you've actually gone?" Jacqueline demanded, raising a heavily pencilled eyebrow.

"Well, what proof do you want us to bring?"

"There's a rose bush near the park down the block. Pick one, and I will know."

"Fine. But what will we get if we go?"

"How about you become our servant for a week, Miss Hughes?" Lily suggested, smirking in satisfaction at Jacqueline's horrified face.

"What?" she shrieked, looking aghast. "You have to be joking!"

"Well, this is a pretty hard job to do", Lily explained calmly, mentally laughing at the expression on the blonde's face. "We need a pretty good incentive, don't you think?"

"That or you roll in the mud for half an hour, then staying that way for six hours. Pick one", Juliet piped in, looking absolutely delighted at the idea of having Jacqueline ponder over the two options.

"Fine", Jacqueline resigned, but there was fury reflected in her blue eyes. "It's a deal. You sneak out and I will serve you for a week."

"Deal", grinned Juliet. "Excellent. See you later, ladies."

Jacqueline merely nodded haughtily before strutting away, her two cronies flanking her.

"Come on, Lily, let's get ready to sneak out."

Lily hesitated, wondering what they got themselves into, but the excited look on Juliet's face made her push that fleeting feeling that something will go wrong right to the back of her mind.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

All the girls were in the dining hall, quietly eating. Lily pushed her food around her plate, barely eating anything. She looked sideways to Juliet, who was just as quiet; no doubt contemplating on how they can make sure they would be able to escape successfully. There was barely any sound from the room, only that of the tinkling of silverware and china. One of the first lessons in etiquette- never make a sound while dining.

After dinner, they went back to their suite. Alessandra had disappeared to her bedroom to go back to the dress she was beading after she wished them both luck, while both Lily and Juliet began rummaging their closets for something comfortable and easy to move in.

"How about this?" Lily held up a pair of trousers.

"Why do you even have that?" Juliet questioned, raising her eyebrow. "I never thought you would be the type to wear trousers."

"Skirts are so difficult to move in", Lily answered, returning her attention to the closet. "I think trousers give me a little more freedom when it comes to running."

"You don't happen to have another one, would you?"

Lily smiled and procured another pair from her closet. "My dad knows I liked wearing these, so he bought me a few. We kept it from Mother, of course. I used to sneak out of the house a lot and this allows me to climb over the fences."

"This is brilliant!" Juliet said, impressed. "I wish I'd thought of that!"

Lily smiled and tossed her a plain white button-down long sleeved shirt in response.

"Shoes then?" Juliet asked. "We can't wear heels, and that's all I have, other than slippers, of course."

"I have riding boots here", Lily replied. "You're welcome to borrow them."

"You're really prepared, aren't you?"

"It just so happens that sneaking out is a _specialty_ of mine. With a mother like mine, I am more than experienced with this."

"Well I'm glad you're coming then."

"What if she sabotages us?" Lily raised the question plaguing her mind the whole evening.

"Who cares?"

"I don't know why, but I have the idea that she will go sell us out."

"Let her!" Juliet said bravely, but her voice carried a slight tone of fear. "It will just show how much of a coward she is! Besides, it might get us expelled", she added, smiling at her joke.

"That might not be too bad", Lily beamed at the thought- and imagining her mother's reaction if she was ever expelled.

Juliet glanced at the clock. "Okay, like we planned. Cover your outfit with your nightgown then pretend to be asleep. Miss Louise would be checking on us at about ten-thirty, so we can go at around eleven. I know everyone would be asleep by eleven thirty, so we should be safe then."

"Alright then", said Lily, taking the shirt and pants in her arms.

"I'll go now", Juliet said, making her way to the door. "Thanks for lending me your clothes and shoes, Lils."

"No problem. See you later!"

Juliet left and Lily was left to change into her 'sneak-out' clothes. She then headed to her bed and feigned sleep. She read a novel, holding her wand aloft to shed some light. At around ten-forty the main door creaked open and she heard the slight shuffling of shoes. She shoved her book and wand under her pillow and kept still and silent, save for the occasional breathing. She heard the opening of a door, probably Alessandra's, before Miss Louise entered hers. After a minute or so she left, and Lily let out a sigh of relief. After checking on Juliet, Miss Louise left the suite. Lily got up and looked out into the barren streets, dimly lit by streetlights, yet looking dark nonetheless. She figured it was a good night for an adventure- the stars were out and there were almost no one wandering about. She heard a door opening and jumped back to bed, covering her head with the quilt.

Her door opened again and she kept quiet, her heart racing.

_Could Miss Louise have returned?_

"Lily!"

The sound of Juliet's voice made her sit up and let out the breath she was holding.

"Blimey, I thought you were Miss Louise or something!"

"Sorry", Juliet said sheepishly, brushing strands of hair out of her eyes. "We're in the farthest room so we should be the last she checks. If I'm not wrong, she's bound to go to bed now. Madame is already in bed, so we can leave in about half an hour.

"Alright", Lily said as Juliet propped herself on her bed. She took an elastic from her bedside drawer and tying her hair with it. "We can wait until all they turn the lights off then…" she looked doubtfully at Juliet. "Are we climbing up the wall?"

"Of course we are!" Juliet said, looking at her as if she was crazy. "What do you think we'd do? Unlock the door?"

"I can do that, just don't ask me how", Lily said.

"Alright, but we better be able to lock it again!"

"I said leave it to me!"

"Okay, okay! I'm just saying!" Juliet raised her hand in apparent surrender. They began talking about what ridiculous things they would make Jacqueline do in the week she has to serve them. Some were rather mean, but it was still funny to talk about even if they wouldn't actually do it.

Right on time, the lights died down and the two of them nodded to each other. They carefully took off their nightgowns and slipped on their boots before checking if the coast is clear. Lily stowed her wand in her pocket when Juliet had her back turned, smiling slightly to herself.

They climbed down the tree outside Lily's window, fortunately, without anyone catching them. When they got to the gates, Juliet paused in her steps, staring at the large, heavy looking padlock.

"So, what's your plan? You have a hairpin or something?" she asked Lily, who merely walked past her.

"Turn around", Lily ordered.

"Why?"

"Just do it!" Lily hissed urgently. "Before someone sees us!"

Juliet stepped away. Lily whipped out her wand and pointed it at the lock. Juliet watched, amazed, as Lily held up the padlock and opened the gate.

"I don't know what you did, but you are brilliant!" Juliet said admiringly.

"Hold on, I have to replace the lock!" Lily said, securing the padlock again. Once she was sure it was in place, she looked at Juliet. Without further thoughts, they ran down the block, laughing madly. Lily could feel her heart pounding against her chest, but she didn't care- the adrenaline rush she was experiencing was _amazing_.

"So where to first?" Juliet asked her as they rounded around a corner.

"I don't know, you agreed to this, you tell me", shrugged Lily. "I just wanted the thrill."

"You know, it isn't safe for young women like yourselves to be out this time of night."

The voice made Lily and Juliet jump and they turned immediately, but instantly dropped their defences when they saw who spoke up. Right in front of them, with his hair messy and his eyes twinkling with the same mischievous glint, was James.

"You gave us quite a fright!" Lily scolded him. "Why'd you do that for?"

"If you weren't doing anything wrong you wouldn't be as startled!" James chuckled, looking from Lily to Juliet. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Sneaking out", Lily answered. "What, are you going to rat us out?"

"Of course not!" James said. "In fact, I commend you for your bravery! Why did you sneak out, anyway?"

"Honestly? We don't know", Lily admitted. "See, we were dared to do this, and we didn't really think about what happens after we got past the gate."

"What about you? What are you doing here this time of night?" Juliet directed the question to James, who just shrugged and ran a hand through his hair.

"Thinking, I suppose."

"Thinking? I didn't really count you as the thoughtful type", Lily said playfully.

"Of course I am!" James said, faux indignation in his face. "I assure you, dear lady, that I am an intellectual being!"

"Alright, If you say so", Juliet said, catching Lily's eye and winking.

"So, would you like me to show you around?" James offered, holding out an arm to Lily, who looked at Juliet inquiringly. Juliet nodded her consent and Lily took James's offered arm.

"Are you ready to tell me your surname now?" he asked her.

"You're not going to pursue me about that are you?" Lily complained, eyeing him warily.

"Of course I am. I must tell you, I am nothing but persistent."

"Oh, well, if you must know, my name is Lily Errol", she said. Juliet opened her mouth to protest, but Lily shot her a look. James saw the exchange and understood. He grinned and said, "Since you were so _kind_ to tell me your surname, I shall tell you mine. It's Pearson."

Lily could tell he was playing along in her little game. "Well, nice to meet you Mr Pearson." They shook hands, and then burst out laughing.

"Lily! We need to get a rose for her highness to see that we actually snuck out!" Juliet remembered.

"Oh, I almost forgot! Let's go then!"

"We should really get it before we get too caught up in whatever we wanted to do", Juliet added, looking over at James suggestively. Lily didn't miss the gesture and glared at her friend, hoping James didn't see.

"Do you want me to escort you, ladies?" he asked, in an obvious effort to be a gentleman.

Lily made to refuse but Juliet beat her to it. "Of course you may!" she gushed. Trust Juliet to see this as a romantic opportunity.

"If you don't think it would bother you", Lily said quickly, nudging Juliet with her elbow. "We really shouldn't impose."

"Nonsense!" he said, grinning idiotically. "You know it's no problem for me!"

"Okay then", Lily said, inwardly rolling her eyes at his enthusiasm. By his expression, it seemed like nothing would please him more than accompany the two of them in their mundane quest. As much as his attitude baffled her, she couldn't help but accept that it was also rather charming.

They walked back to their block, Lily and James walking behind Juliet, who seemed keen to leave them alone.

"So, where do you live?" James asked Lily, in an attempt to start a conversation.

"Madame de Claire's", Lily said, knowing this was not the answer he was looking for.

"I _knew_ that! I meant-" he began, annoyed. But Lily cut him off. "London", she said. "I'm assuming you live here?"

"I do, but sometimes I visit London to see friends of mine", he told her. Lily nodded in understanding, but didn't say anything further.

"You don't like me", he stated it like an accusation, not a question.

Lily looked at him curiously. "What makes you say that?" she said innocently.

"I just got the feeling", he said, shrugging.

"Well", Lily said slowly, looking at her feet, "I don't exactly like you, but it's not like I don't like you. I'm indifferent. I don't really know you enough for me to like or dislike you. You seemed like a complete arse when we met you, the way you were looking at me. And I only screamed at you because you made me fall on my bum."

"Well glad to know you don't hate me then."

"Exactly how shallow do you think I am?" Lily asked rhetorically, arching her eyebrow. Even though she didn't show it, she was strangely intrigued by James.

"You don't seem like the one who would turn her nose at the slightest mention of dirt."

"No, that would be my sister", she laughed. "Any amount of dirt would make her faint!"

"So, any chance of meeting you again?" he said hopefully. Lily flashed him a weak smile.

"Lily, we're here!" Juliet called, saving Lily the trouble of responding. Juliet had run to pick a flower, leaving the two of them alone. Lily wasted no time following her, eager to leave the awkward atmosphere between her and James.

"Well, now that we've got _this_", Juliet held up the flower in her hand. "What shall we do?"

"Do you really have anything you want to do? We could go back, we have classes early tomorrow morning", Lily said.

"You want to have a drink or something?" James offered. Lily and Juliet looked at each other before Lily answered, "It wouldn't hurt."

A huge grin made its way to James's face as he led the two of them to a nearby cafe.

The cafe, which was called Chateau de Fleur, had a homey feel to it, with wooden floors and brick walls. Round tables were placed in neat rows, with red tablecloths and a vase containing a single rose on top, surrounded by wooden stools. There were only a couple other people seated on the bar, where a kind-looking elderly woman was wiping glasses.

"Hello, Mrs Stevens", James greeted warmly and the woman put down the glass.

"James, my dear!" she said, looking pleased. "What are you doing here at this time of night? It's almost midnight! Your mother isn't home, then, I presume?"

"No, she's attending to some business in London", he told her.

"Well, who are these lovely young ladies?" she inquired, looking at Lily and Juliet, who were smiling from behind James.

"These are Lily and Juliet", he said, pointing to each in turn. "They study at the Finishing School."

"You won't tell Madame we snuck out, would you?" Juliet pleaded hastily, pouting. Mrs Stevens laughed heartily at the request.

"Of course I won't dearies", she said reassuringly. "This is our little secret, isn't it? Don't worry about it."

Juliet looked immensely relieved.

They settled themselves on a table near the bar, right next to an ornamental bonsai plant. They ordered some hot chocolate and pastries, and decided to talk amongst themselves. Juliet got the ball rolling.

"So you live with your parents, James?"

"Yes", he said, turning to look at her. "I'm an only child, so yes, I do live with my parents. But I just finished boarding school, so this is the first time in years I'm spending more than two months at a time at home. What about you?"

"Is this your idea of small talk, Jul?" Lily said, amused. "Asking about people's family lives?"

"Shut up and answer, Lil."

"You know my story!"

"But I don't."

The two friends looked at James, Juliet looking victorious.

"Okay", Lily sighed, "I have an older sister, and we were both raised by our parents."

"I have a younger brother", Juliet said. "He's younger than me, and we were raised by our parents too."

"You said you were in boarding school?" Lily asked, suddenly interested. "Where?"

"In the Scottish Highlands", he told her.

"Hmmm. Interesting", Lily mumbled. "I went to France, but that was where half the girls went."

"Yeah, well the Highlands are great for outdoor activity", James said.

"I suppose it is", Lily agreed absently, peering at the clock. It was only then that their drinks came and they all dug in. Lily felt instant relief as she drank, heat travelled down her throat in a comforting way. She reached for a pastry and her hand brushed James's, which was also reaching for one. She didn't withdraw it, instead she took the pastry, smiling.

"I presume you aren't concerned about your diet then, ladies?" James said, staring at Lily biting into the éclair without hesitation. "Are you kidding? Lily goes through a bag of sweets a week!" Juliet giggled, while Lily shot her a venomous look.

"You really have to tell him that?" Lily complained, giving her friend a reproaching look.

"I don't mind", James said, taking a pastry from the plate, "I might send you sweets from now on."

"Well, if you insist", Lily joked, thinking James wasn't serious. "Just so you know, I hate caramel and toffee."

"Then I'll send you chocolates and roses", he said, making Lily frown. "How awfully cliché of you", she noted.

"Lily, I think we should go back", Juliet said, looking at the clock. It was already past midnight. "Yeah, I think we should", Lily said, getting up.

"You want me to escort you two back?" James said, following them.

"No, thank you. We can manage", Lily said appreciatively. "We really bothered you enough tonight."

"Thank you, Mrs Stevens!" Juliet shouted to the elderly woman, who waved back. "No problem, dearies! Come back soon!"

James led the two out the door and started their way back to their block. They walked together until they reached a turn, where the girls turned right and James turned left.

"Goodnight then", James said as he went the other way. Lily and Juliet waved at him. "That was nice, thank you", Lily said.

"Hope to run into you again!" Juliet said.

"Well, that would be great!" James answered, looking ecstatic. "Anytime you ladies decide to sneak out, you can count on me."

"We might take you up for that offer", Lily said, turning. "Anyway, we'll see you around."

"Does that mean that we're going to see each other again?"

Lily paused thoughtfully. "We'll see."

The two carried on their walk back to the school. They safely made it back to their rooms, of course, Lily magically opening the gates and they climbed up the tree to get to Lily's open window.

"How was that for a night?" Juliet asked Lily breathlessly as they safely entered the room.

Lily didn't reply- the smile on her face was enough of an indication.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Okay, so I wanted to get that out of the way. I hope you liked that, and of course, reviews would be much appreciated. Is it too much to ask if you can get my review count to forty before my next update? It really does motivate me, and makes me write more! By the way, did anyone who watched the last premiere cried or is it just me? My sister and I stayed up until 3 in the morning to finish it- it was well worth it! And sorry if this chapter is crappy- I've been writing it in the bus early in the morning and in the afternoon on my way to and from school, and in between classes. So yeah, give me some credit!

To answer some of the questions…

Yes, Lily is a half-blood. Her parents are both half-blood and Petunia is a squib. I wanted her to be one because I didn't want her to attend Hogwarts, and also because I wanted her to be at least acceptable in Wizarding Society, because being Muggle-born would just have people turn their noses on her. Also, I didn't make this a "Cinderella" story where Lily isn't rich because I wanted her to become, in principle, the ideal wife for a nobleman. I thought the whole 'prince and the pauper' storyline has been overdone to death- I didn't want to resort to add another cliche to my already infested story. I didn't want her to be nobility, so to compromise, I made her nouveau-riche, which means new money. They are considered by those 'old-money' types to be just as bad as middle-class people, and I thought it would be more fitting than if I say she was a middle-class girl getting engaged to a Lord.

I don't know anything about society and the 1940s, so I had to do a fair amount of research, so if something is amiss, just turn a blind eye. This is AU, anyway.

I don't know about finishing schools, and there's a rather limited pool of information about them, so I had to make up some things and base others on books I have read. So again, ignore, unless it's really off.

Neither of Lily's friends will be staying long in this story, I'm afraid… And neither of them would end up with any Marauders. I don't even know why that came up, but no. I'm still thinking of who to pair Sirius with, though and I would prefer it to be a canonical character. Any suggestions? Remus, of course, would be with Tonks. No complains, please.

Though I said Lily's friends would be likely forgotten after a while- save for mentions or something- but one of them would be coming back. Not a big role, but she would be seen again. Take a nice guess. Oh, and I purposely had their surnames as reference to someone. Any guesses on who and what the connection is? I'll dedicate the next chapter to the person who guesses correctly!

This story is set in 1946, post- WW2 era, for the reviewer who asked me. I stated it clearly in the first chapter, right on top.

Well, that's it. Any more questions, I will address in the next one. Send them in, I love answering them!


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry for the long update, it's the end of my first semester of college and it's a mad. I wrote on paper whenever I could, but time was really scarce. I spent most of my time doing projects and studying for exams. I sure hope that this chapter is worth the wait! I have a favour to ask of you guys, please look at the post script below. This is unedited, I'll go edit it as soon as I can, so pardon me if there's any errors.

::::::::::::::::::::

Chapter 5: Sister Business

_That will be your crowning glory,  
>Darling when they tell your story<em>

_They'll call your heart of gold your crowning glory_

_The most glorious part of you._

"_Your Crowning Glory" by Raven Symone and Julie Andrews_

_::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

It had been more than a month since Lily and Juliet's little escapade. They managed to get away with the deed and no one had even suspected that they were up that night at all. Of course, Jacqueline wasn't pleased and the revolted look on her face when Juliet showed her the rose was reward enough. Although the week that followed became one of the best they ever spent at Madame's. Jacqueline was forced to comply to Lily and Juliet's will- which included orders such as rubbing Juliet's feet , doing Lily's dressmaking project, carrying both their books, taking notes for them in class and wearing a hideous orange and red polka-dot dress sent by Juliet's old gran for a day. They even made her act sweet and patient towards the other girls, especially to those she despised. By the end of the week she was shooting both of them such intensely hateful glares that they would have died a thousand deaths if only looks could kill.

"If I were you, I'd sleep with one eye open", she warned them.

"Oh please, you're the one who agreed to do it", Juliet sneered, although she looked like she was fighting the urge to laugh. "And so what? What are you going to do, suffocate us with pillows?"

When the week ended, she went back to being her old unpleasant self and continued forcing her superiority on the other girls.

Of course she was considerably more vicious towards Lily and Juliet because of what they subjected her to, but it was well worth it to see her have a bad week.

A week after the one Jacqueline spent serving Lily and Juliet, Lily received a letter. Actually, it was more of an invitation…to her sister's wedding,

She had almost forgotten about her sister's engagement, and she was admittedly surprised when the invitation came. She had to conclude that it was her mother who sent it to her, as giver her way, Petunia would never ask her to come. It said that she was granted permission to leave school for a few days to attend, and she was just pleased to be able to get away for a while.

The wedding was scheduled for the 26th of October, and Lily would be leaving the school on the 24th. It was also said in the letter her mother enclosed that she was granted the position of bridesmaid, a position she suspected her parents forced Petunia to appoint. Nevertheless, she was genuinely happy that her sister had not found a way to keep her from the wedding.

"Packed everything for your trip tomorrow, Lily?" Juliet asked the night before Lily left for London.

"Yes," Lily replied, "I'm all packed, and even more importantly, I'm prepared to face Petunia."

"Well, good luck to you then," Alessandra said sincerely, nodding towards Lily's luggage. "I just hope getting married will make your sister a little more pleasant towards you."

"Right, that would happen", Lily scoffed, but a grin had made its way to her face.

"When will you be back?" Alessandra questioned, propping herself on Lily's bed.

"Two days after the wedding. My mother wanted me to spend a few days at home so we could at least spend some time together."

"Well, we'll miss you", Juliet said sincerely.

"I'll miss you too", laughed Lily. "But I'll only be gone a few days!"

"Yeah, well", Alessandra mused, "We'll miss you anyway."

"Alright, as much as I love you lot, I have to sleep early if I want to wake up on time. The car will be here at nine thirty to fetch me."

"Night, Lils."

"Night, both of you."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The car ride to London was _long_. Lily read _Jane Eyre_ on the way, but she still felt the restlessness, watching the lush countryside being replaced by busy streets as they drove further. She was more than relieved when she saw the familiar streets of London, smiling at the foggy streets she had missed. She beamed even wider when she saw the familiar gates of her parents' house, and almost ran out of the car when she saw her father waiting by the front door.

She rushed out once the door was opened and flung herself at her father, who was smiling widely at her.

"Hello, darling", he greeted, hugging her back. "Glad to see you home at last."

"I missed you", she said as she let go of him. "Where's Mother?"

"She is waiting in the study. Why don't we go there now?"

Lily nodded. She was just happy to be home.

"So, how do you like finishing school, Lily?" her father asked.

"It's incredibly dull", Lily said. "But I'll manage."

Her father chuckled heartily. "No, I never thought you'd be satisfied with simply sitting and doing embroidery like all the other young ladies."

Lily wrapped her arms around her father's middle section affectionately. "You know me, Daddy, I never _behave_."

"We'll discuss what you've done when your mother isn't around, shall we?" her father said, winking at her.

Lily nodded enthusiastically. "Of course we will, Daddy," she said, grinning widely. She looked around the house and caught the scent of flowers from the open study.

"Mother's personally arranging Tuney's flowers, then?" she directed the question to her father, who nodded.

"You know she's very particular, especially now that it's for her daughter's wedding. She wants every little detail according to plan."

The two of them entered the study where Lily found her mother bending over an arrangement comprising of forget-me-nots and orchids in blue and white hues. Ribbons, stray leaves and petals littered the floor surrounding her.

"Lily," she said once she saw her daughter, opening her arms in welcome. Lily strode across the room to hug her.

"Mama," Lily greeted.

"I missed you, darling," Mrs Evans said as she released Lily.

"I missed you too, Mama. Very much," Lily replied, smiling. "This is lovely," she nodded towards the flowers.

"You liked it?"

"I love it, Mama," Lily said, touching the soft petals. "You have certainly outdone yourself this time."

"Only the best for my daughters," smiled Mrs Evans. "Would you like some tea, dear?"

"No, Mama, I've had enough of that back at Madame's," Lily answered nonchalantly. "Do you mind if I retreat to my room first? I feel tired."

"Of course not, dear, go on ahead, I'll catch up with you later. I'll send someone to inform you when dinner is ready, shall I?" her mother said, returning her gaze to her flowers.

"Alright, Mama."

With a last smile to her parents, Lily made her way down the familiar halls leading to her bedroom. She relished the soft sound of her heels as she walked, glad to be back to a place she knew very well.

She walked around her bedroom, smiling blissfully. She made to sit on the edge of her bed when the sound of laughter reached her ears. Curious, she crossed the room and opened the door, only to hear her sister's fiancé talking –complaining, more like- loudly. Lily scrunched up her nose in distaste. She had never liked her soon to be brother-in-law too much, he had always treated her contemptuously, following Petunia's lead.

_They make a fine couple. Both of them are absolutely full of themselves._

"…Lily is upstairs," she heard her mother say.

Lily slammed her door shut, not wanting to meet Petunia just yet. She had just gotten back to her bed when someone knocked. Thinking it was Petunia who came to gloat, she stomped her way to the door and threw it open.

"_What?_" she snapped irritably.

But it was not Petunia standing at the doorway.

"Easy, tiger," Remus chuckled, holding up his arms in a sign of surrender. "I haven't done anything yet!"

"Remus?" Lily said, her annoyance evaporating quickly. "Oh, I thought you were-"

"Petunia?" Remus cut in. Lily nodded. "Don't worry about her; she's minding her own business right now. She's having a final fitting for her gown. I heard you're arriving today and I thought I'd drop by."

"I missed you," Lily said, pulling him into a hug.

"I missed you too, Lils," Remus hugged her back. "I've no company lately. Everyone's always busy."

"I wish I could keep you company," Lily said, letting go of him.

"Shall we go downstairs?" Remus offered. "The garden looks lovely, fancy a walk?"

"I'd love to," Lily smiled, taking his arm. They raced downstairs, careful to avoid the sitting room at all costs. They finally made it to the Evans's vast garden, walking in the afternoon sun.

"So… anything interesting to share?" Remus asked her as they sat down on the iron-wrought bench. Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before she finally cracked a smile.

"I met someone," she said. "But don't tell my mother!" she added quickly.

"Someone?" Remus repeated, amused. "May I ask who this is?"

"His name is James," Lily told him. "I don't know his last name. We both have rather common names, so we decided to keep our last names to ourselves and come up with new ones every time we meet. It was fun, it gave us a little mystery to each other. The last time we met, his last name was Parker."

"What was yours?" Remus chuckled.

"Emmett," Lily replied, crossing her ankles. She looked around the garden, gazing at the rosebushes nearby and the archway made of flowers made for Petunia's wedding. "It's lovely, isn't it?" she commented off-handedly.

"Your invented surname?" Remus said, laughing.

"No!" Lily whacked his shoulder playfully. "I meant the flowers!"

"I knew that!"

"I miss doing this," she said, her voice softer. "Just sitting here, talking. What about you? Any new girls I should hear about? Are you still going out with… what's her name? Mary?"

"No," Remus smiled sadly, "It didn't really work out."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Lily said sympathetically. "But you'll find someone, I'm sure."

"I hope so too," Remus said, almost wistfully. Lily responded with a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "So, are you ready for Petunia's wedding? I can assure you now that she will be the most nightmarish bride there ever was."

Lily scowled darkly. "Don't even remind me."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The twenty-sixth of October was a bright, cloudless day- perfect for an outdoor wedding. The Evans's garden was decorated with bright flowers in intricate arrangements and chairs decorated in blue and gold ribbons were neatly arranged to seat the guests. Up at the house, Mrs Evans was fussing over every little detail, wanting to ensure that her daughter's special day would be nothing less than flawless. Petunia was up in her room, busy preparing herself, already having her hair and make-up done. She gazed at the mirror, where a blushing bride was beaming back at her, genuinely happy. It was her special day and no one could take that away from her.

In her bedroom on the other end of the hallway, Lily was also getting ready. She was in front of her vanity mirror, applying make-up on herself. Once she was done, she twirled to see how the off-shouldered, blue bridesmaid's gown looked on her. Her dark red hair was set in an elaborate twist on top of her head, with loose tendrils framing her face. She picked up the pair of while elbow length gloves on her vanity table and took a deep breath.

"I'm ready," she told herself.

A knock interrupted her thoughts. "Come in," she called out.

"Don't you look beautiful," her father entered the room, smiling at his youngest daughter.

"Thank you, Daddy," Lily said gratefully. "Aren't you supposed to be with Tuney?"

"Your mother is in there, and they're going to have a little female moment so I decided not to stay for that," her father responded. "I meant give them time alone," he added quickly as Lily started giggling.

"Is she nervous?" Lily asked.

"She didn't seem to be," Mr Evans said, grinning. "You know Petunia; she always wants to be composed. But you know what? I think she is."

They heard the grandfather clock chime from downstairs, signalling that it was already ten o'clock. "It's time to get everything ready, Lily. We need to be downstairs and we have half an hour before the service starts. We have to make sure everything goes perfectly- your mother is already short tempered as it is."

"Oh, she always gets that way when she feels pressure," Lily chuckled appreciatively, but her father gave her a look so she simply shrugged and took one last look at the mirror. Concluding that she was as prepared as she would ever be, she pulled on her gloves and followed her father out the door.

Her mother was already downstairs, wearing a flowing navy blue dress, instructing the quartet on their cues. "Finally," she sighed exasperatedly eyeing her husband. "Robert, you have to go upstairs and get ready to walk Petunia down the aisle. Lily, darling, do you mind helping with welcoming the guests?"

Lily nodded and headed to the garden, where many of the guests were starting to arrive. She spotted some people she knew: a couple of Petunia's friends and a few of her parents' clients were already at their seats. She walked over to the hired receptionist, who was helping the guests find their seats. She helped entertain them, pausing to talk to those she knew. She still looked around for any signs of Remus.

"Well, don't you look lovely?" a voice said from behind her.

Lily turned sharply. There, smugly smirking down at her, was Vincent Van Heusen. "Oh, it's you," she said, displeasure evident in her tone. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"Your parents have kindly invited mine," he answered. "You know, if you had only agreed to marry me, you would have a wedding far grander than this."

"What a shame," Lily said crisply. "As _tempting_ as that sounds, I'm afraid I still have to refuse."

"Lily!" another voice called, interrupting the conversation. To Lily's relief, Remus came jogging towards them. "Oh, hello, Vincent, you don't mind if I steal Lily for a while, do you?"

Vincent's expression made it clear that he _did_ mind, but Remus already pulled Lily away. Once they were out of earshot, the two burst into laughter. "Thank you!" Lily said gratefully. "He was about a second from giving a monologue."

"Anytime," Remus said, smiling slightly.

"So you've just arrived?"

"Yes," Remus replied. "Mother is inside helping them with the last preparations. I reckon Aunt Azalea is shouting her head off at the poor staff for something as minor as wrongly laid napkins."

"Oh, you and I both know that she is not the best person under pressure. "She wants everything perfect for Tuney. I could only imagine Petunia's face if something goes amiss. Trust me, we'll see a hissy fit."

"How long do we have until the wedding begins?"

"Not long now, I expect. A little more than fifteen minutes? Darling Verny would be here with his parents soon and the rest of the entourage should be assembling five minutes before the ceremony begins."

"Well, I should be going now," Remus told her.

"Oh, alright," Lily smiled. "You would be on the Bride's side, second row, just behind where my parents would be sitting."

Remus waved goodbye and Lily heard the screeching of a car. She turned to see that the Dursleys have arrived- Mr and Mrs Dursley, looking as sharp as ever, dressed in black tie attire, looking around at the garden, seemingly examining it. Vernon's elder sister Marge, who was as wide and beefy as her brother, followed. She wore a light grey jacket and skirt ensemble, which did a poor job at concealing her massive bulk, and a matching feathered fascinator on her short blonde hair. She shot Lily a look of distaste before casting her gaze on her brother. Vernon was the last to emerge, wearing a black suit, his hair and moustache kept as neat and even as always. Lily fought an urge to laugh- he looked like an oversized penguin. She walked over to them, fighting to keep a straight face.

"Hello, Vernon," she said pleasantly. Vernon gave a little jump and turned to her, grunting in response. "Nervous, are you?"

"Is Petunia ready?" Vernon ignored Lily's question, looking around. "Yes, she is. She's upstairs, waiting with our father."

Vernon nodded once and walked off without another glance at Lily. Lily stared after him, eyebrow raised, until a loud barking interrupted her. She looked down to see a small brown and white bulldog trying to gnaw at her dress. She let out a shriek. "What on earth-?"

"Ripper!" Marge called, waddling towards them. She took the dog in her arms and looked at Lily.

"Hello, Marge," Lily said coldly. She had no patience with Vernon's unpleasant sister and she was sure Marge felt the same way about her.

"Hello, Lily," Marge returned her greeting stiffly. "How are you?"

"Absolutely peachy," Lily said, flashing a falsely sweet smile.

Lily saw Mrs Dursley walking towards them and attempted to walk away before she was noticed.

"Well, hello there, Lily," the older woman greeted, striding forward to hug her.

"Hello, Mrs Dursley," Lily said, returning the hug uncertainly.

"Such a big day, isn't it?" Mrs Dursley looked like she was about to burst with excitement. "Our families will finally be united!"

"A big day indeed," Lily replied flatly.

"I don't know why you still do not find yourself a match, dear, with beauty like yours," Mrs Dursley said airily to Lily, who managed a small smile in response.

"I'm just waiting for the right one, Mrs Dursley," she said politely.

"Well, you better get a move on before all the decent ones are gone!" Mrs Dursley laughed, "I've been telling Marjorie for years, she should go and find one, she isn't getting any younger!"

Marge turned an unpleasant shade of red at her mother's remark. "I don't need to get married, Mother, I'm content with doing what I love."

"Oh, suit yourself," Mrs Dursley said, winking at Lily. "And Lily dear, if you need any help finding one, I will be more than happy to introduce you. I have _excellent_ contacts!"

"Thank you so much for the offer, Mrs Dursley," Lily smiled. She liked Mrs Dursley, she and her husband were both very different from their snobby children. She was a sweet old woman who liked pairing off young women because her own daughter refused to marry, even though sometimes Lily felt that she was too intrusive.

"I absolutely _adore_ these floral arrangements," Mrs Dursley gestured towards the flowers surrounding them. "These must have taken days to complete!"

"Mother coordinated the flowers," Lily informed her. "Petunia picked which ones she wanted to have and Mother did the arrangements by herself."

"Well, she did an excellent job!" Mrs Dursley said appreciatively. "These are exquisite… Simply exquisite."

"I apologize, but I'm afraid I have to cut our conversation short, Mrs Dursley, but we really must get settled. The ceremony will be starting soon. Let me escort you to your seat."

She led Mrs Dursley to the right side of the room, where her husband and daughter were already seated. "Here you are, Mrs Dursley. If you need anything, please ask the help," Lily said before leaving to take her place at the entourage. Vernon was already at the front, talking to the minister. The flower girls were at the front of the line, comparing their flower baskets. Lily noticed her Cousin Louise's daughter Sophie among them, picking at the rose and hyacinth petals on her basket. Petunia was at the back of the line, flushing with pride, clutching her father's arm. Yvonne Lancaster, the maid of honour, was standing beside Joseph Frost, Vernon's best man. The groomsman was waiting for her. She noticed him looking at her from head to toe as she drew closer.

"Hello," he said, extending a hand to greet her. "Andrew Knight. I was a friend of Vernon's from University."

"Lily Evans," Lily responded, taking his hand. "Petunia's sister."

"You're Petunia's sister?" Andrew said, looking surprised. "You don't look anything like Petunia."

"I get that a lot," Lily smirked. "I suppose we have different features."

"All the same, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine."

Lily gave him a fleeting smile as she turned her attention back to the front. The quartet began playing Mendelssohn's traditional wedding march and the wedding party began to move. Lily took Andrew's arm and glided forward. She nodded to him when they reached the front and they went their separate ways: Lily on the left, Andrew on the right.

Lily turned in time to see her sister, who seemed to be floating down the aisle, glowing with happiness and pride. Petunia was a vision in white- she wore a silk taffeta gown the colour of pure snow, with long sleeves, intricate beading and a long train. Lily found herself staring, for the first time contemplating marriage when she saw Petunia's broad smile when she reached her husband-to-be at the front.

The music stopped and the minister cleared his throat. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered today to join these two people in Holy matrimony…"

Petunia turned to look at Vernon and by the look on her face, Lily knew she was wrong. That despite what she originally thought, Vernon and Petunia _did_ love each other. She looked back when she heard sniffing noises- her mother was already crying, being patted on the shoulder by her father.

"Do you, Vernon, take Petunia Victoria as your legally wedded wife, to love and to cherish and to care for, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do."

The minister turned to Petunia. "And do you, Petunia Victoria, take Vernon as your legally wedded husband, to love and to cherish and to care for, for richer and for poorer, in sickness and in health, for better and for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," Petunia responded, tears streaming down her eyes.

Lily heard her mother's sniffles once more and gazed at her parents, who were married for twenty- five years and still as in love –even more- than they were then. Lily shifted her gaze to her sister again, wondering if Petunia would be lucky enough to have what their parents have. She wondered if she herself would find what their parents have.

Vernon and Petunia shared their first kiss as a married couple at the minister's words. Applause erupted from the guests as they rushed forward to congratulate the newlyweds. A photographer rushed forward to take photos of the couple and their families. Lily stood in the extreme left, beside her parents. Petunia was radiating with so much joy it was almost contagious.

_Maybe getting married is not so bad after all._

Everyone proceeded to the reception area, where food and drinks were being served to the guests. There were round tables draped in light blue linens, set with fine china and silverware. Lily settled herself on one of the tables on the farthest side of the garden, watching the couple dancing their first dance. Vernon spun Petunia around, her skirt flowing gracefully as she twirled. She had already taken her veil off, her blonde hair still kept neatly in its bun.

"Thinking, Lily?"

Remus smiled down at his friend. Lily smiled back. "Hello again, Remus."

"Do you mind?" he gestured towards the empty seat next to her.

"No, I'd love company," Lily said, sincerely, happy for someone to talk to.

"So, what are you thinking about, Lils?"

"Marriage," Lily answered without hesitation. "Maybe they're right. I _should_ get a move on."

"What made you think that?" Remus asked, absently swirling his champagne.

"Besides the fact that we are at a wedding?" Lily chuckled. "I just thought that Tuney looked so happy… It makes me want my own."

"You'll get there," Remus promised.

"Yes, well, I just hope that if I do it would be for someone I love."

Remus looked at her oddly, almost guiltily. Lily noticed it and she peered at his face. "Remus, are you alright?"

"Hm?" Remus snapped out of his reverie and smiled reluctantly at Lily. "Yes, I'm fine, I'm sorry about that, I was just…"

"Staring blankly into space?" Lily supplied, laughing. "That's absolutely odd; you don't usually get distracted like that."

"Yeah, well…"

"You didn't bring Sirius, I noticed. Or that other small fellow, what was his name?"

"Peter? No, he's with his parents," Remus informed her. Then his tone became lighter and there was a slight humour evident in it. "Sirius, on the other hand, spends plenty of time nowadays with a Hogwarts classmate of ours. A young lady named Marlene McKinnon. It seems quite serious. No pun intended," he added quickly.

"Who'd have guessed?" Lily said, smirking. "Sirius Black, in a serious relationship?"

"It sounds far-fetched doesn't it? No one really knows if they're serious, I just know that he cares a great deal about her."

"Well that makes her better than ninety-eight per cent of his exes," said Lily jokingly. "So how have you been, Remus?"

"You know me, I'll survive," replied Remus giving her a half-smile. "I've been through worse."

"I really hope I could do more for you," Lily said quietly, her eyes still fixed on her hands resting on her lap.

"You do more than enough just by being my friend, Lily. You were my first and I would never forget that," Remus said.

"Well, I can't help it. I always hoped that I would do something revolutionary like invent or discover something to cure lycanthropy," she shrugged. A passing waiter offered them a tray of hors d'oeuvres and she accepted one with a word of thanks while Remus just shook his head with a polite smile.

"You know, Lily," Remus began, "whenever people describe you, the first word they say is beautiful. But if you ask me, your crowning glory really is your kindness."

"I'm afraid kindness is something people underestimate in value nowadays," Lily remarked placidly. "But thank you for saying so."

"Lucky is the man who will have your heart."

"Lucky is the woman who shall have yours," Lily countered with a teasing smile.

Her stare returned to her sister, who was now cutting her wedding cake. "Petunia sure looks happy, doesn't she?"

"She sure does," Remus agreed. "One day, you will have that too."

"You really think so?"

"Of course. You'll have someone as brave as you are, someone who will stay faithful to you, who will love you and care for you and adore you. Someone who will respect you, whose world would revolve around you. You'd have all of that, Lily." He sounded like he was convincing himself as much as he was convincing her.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lily asked worriedly. "Is there anything bothering you?"

"Lily, promise me that you'll never hate me," he begged. Lily's eyes widened for a split-second and she touched his forehead. "Remus, really, what's the matter? And why would I ever hate you?" she said, trying to look him in the eyes.

"No, I'm fine, just promise."

"I promise. Now will you stop being ridiculous?"

Remus looked relatively calmer by her reassurance. "Thank you."

"Now will you tell me what's bothering you?"

"No, I don't think so."

"I didn't think you will," Lily rolled her eyes. "It's very like you to keep this from me."

"Well, you know I tend to," Remus grinned, looking a little ashamed of himself. "I believe you'll find out soon enough."

Lily gave him a quizzical look, but she knew she would not get a decent answer even if she tried asking again.

"Don't worry, Remus, whatever it is you did, I'm sure I'll forgive you eventually," she told him cheekily. "Though I can't promise that I won't hex or punch you. It really depends on the severity of what you did."

"I can accept that," Remus said seriously, but then he cracked a smile, making Lily snicker. But she was still curious about what it was that could have possibly made Remus so nervous. She, however, did not have the time to dwell on it further as her mother arrived at their table, accompanied by an elegantly dressed older woman. Even though her face already showed signs of aging, Lily could see the distinct beauty in her features. She wore a jacket and skirt like most of the female guests, in a pleasant plum colour, matched with a wide-brimmed hat, clutch and high heels in the same colour. Her hands were covered with soft white gloves and her dark brown hair was flecked with streaks of grey. She had a kind smile that illuminated her face, up to her bright hazel eyes.

_Those eyes are so familiar. Where have I seen them before?_

"Lily, dear, this is Lady Eleanor Potter," Mrs Evans told her daughter. The eagerness in her voice was unmistakeable- Lily assumed that Lady Eleanor must be someone of great importance- a potential client, maybe?

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Eleanor," Lily said amiably, stretching out her hand.

"And Lady Eleanor, this is my younger daughter, Lily," continued Mrs Evans as Lady Eleanor shook Lily's hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, Lily. I'm delighted to meet you at last," Lady Eleanor said, beaming. "Oh, hello, Remus, dear," she said fondly to Remus, "How are you?"

"Absolutely splendid," Remus answered. "It's nice to see you, Lady Eleanor. James didn't accompany you?"

"Oh, you know him," Lady Eleanor laughed gently. "He is not exactly fond of going to events like this," she turned back to Lily. "Do you mind talking to me for a while, dear? I would like to know more about you."

"Of course," said Lily, a little stunned that she was asked. "It would be a pleasure."

She nodded to Remus and her mother, who looked enthusiastic, before following Lady Eleanor to another table further back.

"You may be wondering why I asked you," Lady Eleanor said once Lily had sat down. "I have heard so much about you from your mother and from the Lupin family. I couldn't help but be more than a little curious about you."

"You're acquainted with the Lupins too?"

"Remus and my son James are best friends at Hogwarts," Lady Eleanor smiled.

Lily nodded in understanding. "You really do have beautiful eyes," the older woman commented, looking at Lily. "That was one of the things they mentioned the most about you."

"Thank you," Lily said, half-flattered, half-embarrassed.

"Lily, what career do you plan on entering?" Lady Eleanor asked. "Do you plan on joining your parents' business?"

"I wanted to become an Auror," Lily replied without hesitation, a little relieved that the question was not very personal. "But women are not allowed to enter the service, so I suppose I should go look for other options," she caught Lady Eleanor's eye and felt her cheeks burning, realizing how absurd she must have sounded. "I know it's an unusual answer-"

"An Auror? That's interesting," mused Lady Eleanor. "I don't think that's unusual at all, dear, in fact, I think you're right. It's high time the Ministry began thinking of women as equals to men."

Lily looked up, completely taken by surprise. "You do?" she said disbelievingly. "Mother thinks it's completely inappropriate," Lily said before she could stop herself.

"Let me tell you a little secret," Lady Eleanor said in hushed tones, a glint of mischief in her eyes. Lily leaned closer. "I never set much by the rules either."

"You don't?" Lily said in surprise. Looking over at Lady Eleanor, who looked nothing less than proper, it was a little difficult to imagine.

"I had my fair share of mischief," Lady Eleanor winked at her. "A talent, I'm afraid, I had passed on to my son."

"Your son?" Lily repeated. She has heard Remus mention a name when he talked to Lady Eleanor, although she was not paying close enough attention to remember it.

"Yes, my son James," Lady Eleanor said, and from the sudden tenderness her voice held, Lily could tell that she adored her son. "He was in Remus's year in Hogwarts and he was-_is_- a troublemaker. I suppose I have to blame my genetics for that too."

Lily laughed a little, forgetting that she was feeling a little awkward around the noblewoman. She felt more at ease as they continued talking. She found that Lady Eleanor was warm and compassionate; quite unlike most of the noblewomen she had met (of course she had met mostly members of the House of Black, which held a reputation of being pure-blood supremacists).

Before she knew it the wedding was over and the newlyweds were being ushered to their car. Lily didn't know where they were spending their honeymoon, but as she watched her sister drive away, she silently wished that Petunia could finally find her happiness.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Please review! Oh, and anyone got into Pottermore yet? I have- and I was sorted into Gryffindor (as always)! I was really thrilled to get it… I procrastinated typing this up. So, uh, sorry about that. Can I get at least 10 reviews for this chapter? Please, with the cherry on top? It really motivates me and makes my day! me what you think of my story, I love to hear questions and feedback!

I'm making a site for this story, and I need some suggestions for real life people (actors or whatever) to base the characters from. I already have people for Lily and Petunia, but I'm still looking for a James, Sirius, etc. Help me?


	6. Chapter 6

_Really, I've been doing this for six chapters, do I still need a disclaimer?_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day_

_Every smile you fake is so condescending_

_Counting all the scars you made_

_And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through_

_I've never been anywhere cold as you_

_-"Cold As You", Taylor Swift_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The two days after Petunia's wedding went like a blur to Lily. Her parents were both getting used to not having their elder daughter at home. The house was considerably quiet without Petunia's constant gossiping on the phone and Lily was even prepared to admit that she missed the constant verbal wars she had with her sister. She also had to get used to having all her parents' attention on her(because contrary to what Petunia believed, their parents gave the two of them almost the same amount of attention). Her mother began scrutinizing her every move, from her clothes to her posture ("_Sit up_, Lily, you'll give yourself a hunched back!"). Lily rolled her eyes at this, but it also caused her some discomfort. Why was her mother suddenly making such a fuss about her appearance?

She voiced this out to her father who simply chuckled. "She just missed Tuney, I suppose. And you are of age, Lily, society will have its eyes on you and you have to watch your actions. You don't want to have anything bad said about you, do you?"

Lily did not miss the slight apprehensiveness in his tone. Ever since she arrived, everyone seemed to be a little tense around her: Remus, his mother, her mother and father, even the maids. There seemed to be something (a secret, she assumed) that they were determined to keep from her.

Remus told her that he was going to visit her before she left. She was reading on a bench in the garden, waiting for him, when she heard the loud, obnoxious voice that could only belong to Sirius Black.

"My dear Lily-pad!" he called out, rushing to her followed by Remus, who was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Congratulations! I have just heard the news that- OUCH!"

Whatever news Sirius was talking about, Lily never found out. A look of panic crossed Remus's face and he forcefully stomped on Sirius's feet, making him hop on the spot, trying to ease the pain on his toes.

"Moony!" he roared, "What was _that _for?"

"Sorry, accident," Remus said calmly, not sounding sorry at all. "Sorry, Lils, I have to tell him something."

Lily looked dumbstruck at the two but ignored them and went back to reading. Suddenly her eyes fell on the flowers that remained from Petunia's wedding and she remembered how Remus talked to her during the wedding. The way he was nervously reassuring her, asking her to forgive him for something he has clearly not done yet…

"Oh Merlin!" she gasped loudly, making the two stop their whispered argument and looking at her. Sirius looked ashamed (as ashamed as he could look, really) and Remus looked guilty. There could only be one explanation.

"Remus…" Lily said cautiously, walking to them. "My… my mother didn't coerce you into marrying me, did she?"

Relief flooded Remus's features while Sirius guffawed loudly. "What?" Sirius said, almost choking on laughter.

"No, she didn't, what made you think of that?"

"Well, you were acting strange and suddenly Sirius congratulates me, oh, I'm sorry," she blushed in embarrassment. "That must have been awkward."

"You think?" Sirius said, still laughing. "I can't believe you thought you're marrying _Moony_ of all people."

"Better him than you," retorted Lily, smirking.

"Do you take pleasure in hurting my feelings Lily?" Sirius asked her, feigning hurt.

"You want an honest answer?" Lily said, in her best imitation of innocence. "Yes. So, Remus," she turned to him again, "we're _not_ getting married?"

Remus grinned. "No."

"Good," Lily said, "as much as I love you as a friend, I could never marry you. You and I are too similar to co-exist together."

"My sentiments exactly," Remus told her.

"But if that's not it, the why was Sirius congratulating me?"

Remus threw Sirius an irritated look. Sirius, however, looked as calm as ever and said, "I was congratulating you on getting rid of your sister. Now she's in the hands of her wha- I mean, husband."

Lily giggled. "I kind of miss her," she admitted. "It's just not the same."

"You miss her calling you rude names all the time?" Sirius tilted his head childishly, his tone laced with mock curiosity.

"Yes," Lily mused. "I think I do."

"I think you're mad," Sirius told her.

"You'd miss your siblings too if they left, no matter how bad your relationships are."

"I don't think I would miss Regulus, the stupid git. I think he's joining the Death Eaters," said Sirius, looking blankly at the flowers.

"I thought he's what, sixteen?" Lily said, surprised. Sirius nodded. "What business does he have joining You-Know-Who if he's sixteen?"

"My parents think he's doing the right thing," said Sirius, frowning. "They want me to join in too."

"You wouldn't, would you?" Lily asked worriedly.

"Don't be stupid, Lily, of course I wouldn't!" Sirius cried out incredulously, shaking his head. "I don't want to serve He-Who-Has-No-Nose."

"You know you're going to get yourself killed with all your back talking, do you?" Remus said, sitting next to Lily.

"Oh, what will dear, sweet Marly do when I'm gone?" Sirius said, feigning agony. "She will be heartbroken!"

"Marlene will survive," Remus stated as if that was the most obvious thing in the world. Sirius huffed at him and stuck out his tongue.

Lily laughed. "Speaking of that… I hear you're finally in a, can I call it a serious relationship?" she directed the question to Sirius with a teasing grin.

"I guess you can," Sirius said slowly, contemplating the thought.

"Well, congratulations!" Lily said, clapping her hands together. "Someone finally set you straight!"

"I won't say that just yet, I mean, we've only begun dating two weeks ago," said Sirius. "It's not _that_ serious, I mean, no commitment yet."

"But it's an improvement," Lily pointed out. "I get the feeling that it's not a one-time shag or something."

"Yeah," Sirius said after a while. "Yeah, I suppose it is."

They had a moment of awkward silence after that.

"Are you going back to finishing school soon?" Remus asked all of a sudden, breaking the silence.

"Tomorrow," Lily replied with a small smile. "I'm not really looking forward to it, but I have to."

"Ah, the perks of being a woman," Sirius said with relish, looking as if he had suddenly come to his happy place.

Lily ignored him.

"You want to try being one for a day, Padfoot?" Remus asked him.

"Only if Lily agrees to lend me a dress," Sirius replied seriously. "Would you?"

"I don't think your girlfriend would like that very much," Lily chuckled.

"She has spoken!" Sirius declared triumphantly to Remus. "Sorry, Moony, you won't see _this_," he gestured towards his body, "in a dress, no matter how amazing I will look."

"Please," Lily groaned in frustration, "do _not_ give me that bloody mental image."

"What?" Sirius said defensively. "I bet I'll look prettier than you in a dress! Maybe- silver to compliment my eyes?"

"Sirius, be quiet, please," Lily said, shaking her head. "And no, I don't have any silver clothes, silver looks awful on me."

"You know, you're a prude, Lily," Sirius frowned.

Lily looked appalled. "I am not!" she cried.

"Yes, you are," Sirius said with a wide grin, enjoying the effect of his words.

"You know, you should keep your filthy mouth closed if you want to see another day," Lily warned him.

"Fine," Sirius raised his hands. "I don't want to make you angry on your last day here."

"Yes, well," she said, her hand lingering on her pocket. The two knows that she meant to draw her wand and hex Sirius to next week,

"Well, you know that she's quite adept at Transfiguration and Charms… you might wake up with something different that only she could undo," Remus smiled at Lily as if he was suggesting that she should do what he said.

Sirius turned to Remus, scowling at the lack of support from one of his best friends. "You've become mean, Moony."

"I think you're to blame for that," Lily pointed out. "He wasn't like this when we were young. You corrupted him!"

"I did not!" Sirius responded indignantly.

"Yes, you did!" Lily and Remus exclaimed in unison, then looked at each other and laughed. Sirius huffed and folded his arms around his chest in mock annoyance.

"Ignoring him," Remus said once he stopped laughing, "Will you be back for Christmas?" he asked Lily.

"Er- I think so," she mused, "I certainly want to. I don't want my parents to endure a Christmas without both their daughters, seeing as Petunia already made plans to celebrate their first Christmas alone."

"Well we certainly don't want you to be away for Christmas this year," Remus told her.

"I will really miss home," she said, "tomorrow night I'll be back in my room at the school, alone."

"Don't you have friends there?" Remus asked, "You don't have a language barrier, do you? I mean you _do_ speak French."

"Oh, I do have friends," Lily said quickly, waving her hands in front of her. "I just miss home a lot when I'm away," then her brows furrowed in confusion, "What do you mean a language barrier? And so what if I spoke French?"

"Do they speak English often?"

Lily paused, thinking his words over. Then she realized something.

"Oh, my parents didn't send me to Petunia's old school!" she said, "They agreed to let me go to one in England, I'm only going to Berkshire!"

"Berkshire?" Sirius repeated, making the other two look at him. "Yes, I'm still here!"

"I thought you went to France!" Remus said, surprised.

"That was the original plan, but I persuaded them to let me attend the one here in England because I really would rather not go back to France. I already spent seven years there," she grimaced, "besides, if Petunia was any indication of what kind of education they gave there, I'd rather not."

"Well, not everyone is like Petunia," Remus said good-naturedly. "I'm sure there are plenty of nice girls there."

"Your sister is just unpleasant by nature," Sirius commented thoughtfully. "Bella and Cissy are, too, so I know what you feel."

"Your cousins are a thousand times worse than my sister!" Lily said defensively.

"I know! This is why I can't stand going home! They always seem to be there, I mean, Bella has to go home to her husband, but _no _she has to go to my house and cling to my mother! As if the place is not bad enough!"

Lily had her eyebrows raised and Sirius lowered his gaze. "I know it's bad, but at least you have friends to fall back on."

"You're right," Sirius smiled fondly, "Why are you always right?"

"Because I'm Lily," she told him smugly. "You should know that by now."

"How modest," Sirius chuckled.

Lily shrugged in response, grinning.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Miss me, ladies?"

Juliet and Alessandra looked up when Lily opened the door to their suite, smiling widely.

"Lily!"

They got up from the couch and hugged her. "You bet we do!" Juliet said, helping Lily with her suitcase and following her to her bedroom.

"So, how was your sister's wedding?" asked Juliet, settling herself on Lily's bed.

"It was actually pretty good," Lily responded, placing her suitcase in a corner. "She wasn't that awful- of course, she did ignore me for most of it, but it was better than her being completely unpleasant."

"James has been coming here," Alessandra informed Lily as she rummaged through her drawers.

"He has?" Lily said absently, one hand on keeping her hair together and the other tossing the contents of her drawer aside. "Where did I place those hairclips?"

"He came the day you left. He came yesterday too," said Juliet. "I think someone's thoroughly smitten with you!" she added teasingly.

"Oh, hush!" Lily snapped half-heartedly, her cheeks reddening.

"Someone's blushing!" Juliet looked excited. "You like him, don't you?"

"I do not! Don't be ridiculous!" Lily said forcefully. "I like him as a person, but not romantically, so whatever it is you have in mind, you can forget about it!"

"Someone's denying it a little too much," said Alessandra in a sing-song voice. Lily turned to her.

"I've just arrived and you are already making fun of me!"

"But it was so sweet!" Alessandra gushed, making Lily's face go redder. "He kept asking when you will be back."

"Did you tell him?" Lily asked, placing her hands on her waist.

"Of course! I expect that he will be visiting soon," Juliet said confidently. "I wish someone would pursue me like he does you!"

"He is not pursuing me, Juliet!" Lily insisted fiercely. "He barely knows me!"

"But he's been seeing you since we ran into him when we snuck out!"

"He's not seeing me," Lily said with an expression of forced calm. "He and I just happened to be in the same place at the same time… and even then, it was only on the days we are allowed out of the school. That was a total of three times, including the time we snuck out! That doesn't mean that he's in love with me!"

"He really looks like he likes you," Juliet shrugged.

"Oh, please," Lily scoffed, "can we _please_ talk about something else?"

"Alright, what else is there to talk about?"

"How's Jacqueline these days?"

"Really? Four days gone and all you can ask is how Jackie Hughes is doing?"

"Well, she glared at me when I came in, there has to be a reason for that!"

"Oh, she's just bitter about the fact that someone else had been the centre of attention lately," Juliet said with a satisfied smile.

"Oh, so it's business as usual then?"

"She's used to being the centre of attention. She likes the limelight, Jacqueline. Especially now that she's used to being praised by the teachers here."

"She's been bragging about the new villa her grandfather commissioned for her to stay in once she graduates from here," Juliet scowled. "That was all she could talk about for _days_."

"Then who was the centre of attention if it wasn't her?" asked Lily.

"Katherine," Juliet replied. "She got sent home yesterday. Her father received a marriage proposal for her from a Greek merchant's son."

"Ugh. I don't want to talk about marriage! I just came back from a wedding, after all. They were all telling me to get a move on. I don't want to talk about it!"

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a twist."

"Isn't it about time for dinner?" Alessandra said, looking at the clock. Sure enough, a few moments later, the bell rang, signalling the start of dinner service.

"And there goes the bell."

"Come, let's head downstairs, I'm famished," Lily said, stretching her arms.

The three of them made their way downstairs, where they found most of the girls already settling themselves at the dining table. Lily and the girls seated themselves far from Jacqueline and her friends, hoping to be able to go through dinner without any incident.

The first course was served at exactly seven o'clock. As Lily reached for a roll of bread, Madame addressed her.

"Welcome back, Miss Evans. I hope you had a pleasant stay at home?" she said, startling Lily, who made an effort not to show it.

"Yes, I did," she replied, maintaining her poise. "It was rather enjoyable, thank you for asking."

"But I assume that you understand that you must be able to catch up with the work you have missed in your absence," Madame added sternly.

Lily nodded. "I understand," she said, remembering her promise to her parents to try to do better when she came back for school.

"Very good," Madame said approvingly. "Well, now, bon appetit, ladies."

Everyone made a move towards the food. Lily reached for a roll of bread and kept quiet, mainly listening to the other girls talking.

"I heard that we're starting culinary studies this week," Lily heard Alessandra tell Juliet.

"Great," Juliet said, dragging the 'ea' sound and rolling her eyes. "Another course I would be bad at."

Lily paled and stared wide-eyed at Alessandra. "Did you say culinary?"

"Yes, I did," Alessandra confirmed, confused at the horror on Lily's face. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no," Lily shook her head, attempting a smile and returning her gaze to her food. "Nothing at all."

Juliet didn't seem to believe her, but she didn't press it further, for which Lily was grateful for.

Dinner ended with dessert, a tempting crème brulee no one refused. Lily smirked. No one ever turns down dessert, especially since it's served only three times a week.

"By the way," Juliet whispered as she dug a spoon into the sweet, creamy dessert, "Tatiana Gordeeva was called home, too. She's leaving a few days from now."

"Why?" Lily asked through a mouthful of dessert.

"Her father got sick. From what I hear, it's getting worse and he kept asking for her. Poor dear, she was so upset. She was so close to him, after all."

"I hope he gets better. Tatiana is a nice girl, things like this shouldn't happen to her," Lily said solemnly.

"And yet it does. Why do tragic things happen to nice people? Why doesn't this happen to nasty, horrid bitches like Jacqueline?"

"Juliet!" Lily warned her sharply, casting a worried glance at Madame, who, fortunately, was deep in conversation with Miss Louise, "Be careful!"

"She didn't hear me!" Juliet said, unfazed. "Hurry up and finish that, I want to leave."

Lily swallowed her last spoonful of crème brulee into her mouth. "Okay, I'm done."

Juliet stood up. "Please excuse us, Madame," she said loudly.

"Goodnight, ladies," Madame said, nodding curtly before resuming her conversation with her sister.

"Come, let's go," Juliet said as the three of them hurried out of the hall.

"I declare a slumber party in honour of Lily's return," Juliet said loudly as soon as Lily had closed the suite door behind her.

"Is that necessary?" Lily said patiently, but her voice held hints of exasperation.

"Of course!"

"Juls, I was gone four days."

"So what? We need to catch up!"

"What's there to catch up on?" Alessandra retorted good-naturedly. "She left, we were busy with lessons, she's back! All done!"

"I don't care!" Juliet declared stubbornly. "We're having a slumber party and you're going to have fun! Yes, you too, Alessandra!"

Lily and Alessandra both shrugged, knowing that once Juliet had an idea in her head, there is no way of getting her to give it up. They all headed to their respective rooms to change into their sleepwear. Lily was brushing her hair when she heard them knock.

"Come in!" she said, returning her gaze in the mirror.

Juliet opened the door, smiling. She was wearing a flowing shapeless lavender-coloured nightgown, her brown hair flying behind her. Alessandra followed, wearing silky teal pyjamas, her hair in a French braid.

"Nice nightgown," Juliet said, nodding towards Lily's mint-green empire waist nightgown.

"Thanks," Lily smiled, "so what are we doing?"

"Well, what's a party without food?" Juliet said, taking out a wicker basket covered by a piece of muslin cloth.

"Where did you-?" Lily began, but Juliet raised a dismissing hand.

"My mother sent them. They arrived yesterday. There's chocolate inside," she added, grinning at Lily's reaction to the word 'chocolate', "and all sorts of pastries and sweets. She loved making them. I thought we'd enjoy them tonight."

"You're a genius, you know that?"

"I swear, Lily, I never cease to wonder how you keep yourself so slim while eat chocolate like there's no tomorrow!" Alessandra teased, earning a whack on the head with a pillow.

"Oh, hush, I honestly couldn't care less."

"So, Lily, we didn't get to finish our conversation about your sister's wedding. Anything interesting happened?" Juliet said, laying on her stomach and resting her chin on her hands.

"Other than Van Heusen's giant ego rearing its ugly head?" Lily chuckled, but she looked thoughtful for a while before she spoke. "Well, Lady Eleanor Potter came to talk to me."

"Lady Eleanor Potter? As in Countess Potter?" Juliet leaned forward.

"Probably. Why?" Lily furrowed her brow in confusion at Juliet's excitement.

"Nothing. Her husband is the Earl of Berkshire, you know."

"I didn't know that."

"So what did she talk to you about?"

"Nothing, really," Lily answered honestly. "She talked about her son, who went to the same school as one of my childhood friends."

"Really? He's supposed to be very elusive, James Potter. I've never seen him, because he's not one to attend parties and social functions. From what I hear, he's often overseas. Enough of what I know, tell me, what did your friend say about him?"

"Why are you so interested in him?"

"Because no one knows anything about him and he's supposed to be really attractive!" Juliet said, her eyes showing intrigue.

"Nothing much! Apparently, Remus is one of his closest friends in school, that's all."

"Oh, I'd love to see what all the fuss about him is about!" Juliet said, retreating back to her space and looking dreamily. "My cousin Stella saw him at a gala once and she _swore_ that he was really good looking. So is his friend, what was his name? Something Black."

"You mean Sirius Black?" Lily asked. "Remus introduced him to me when I was fourteen. Him, I know."

"Really? Can you introduce me?"

"He's in London!" Lily laughed. "And his family's absolutely insane, you don't want to meet theme. His cousin Bellatrix especially."

"Damn!" Juliet cursed. "Why is it that all the good looking men are either not interested in us-"

"-or engaged," Alessandra supplied, nodding solemnly.

"-or has something wrong with them-"

"-or a fictional character!"

Lily and Juliet gave her a strange look.

"What?" she demanded as the two looked at each other. "Don't act like you haven't swooned for an Austen character!"

"I don't read that much," said Juliet nonchalantly.

"And I didn't like how they portrayed the relationships. It was like the men dominate the women. They were mostly lousy lovers, Darcy included."

Alessandra ignored their responses.

"Wait- what time is it?" Juliet asked all of a sudden. Lily cast a glance at the clock on her wall. "It's eight minutes after nine. Why?"

"Miss Louise will be checking on us at around ten-thirty, remember? We should get back to our rooms before then and come back here when she's gone."

"Alright, I'll watch the time," Lily offered.

"Wonderful, now, does anyone have any interesting topics you ladies want to talk about?" Juliet looked at them expectantly.

"You are the world's worst slumber party organizer, do you know that, Juliet? Who initiates a party without having a plan?" Lily couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey! I brought food, you can't expect me to do everything, do you?"

"Oh, I'm really looking forward to starting culinary arts! I can't wait to see what we're making first!"

Juliet noticed the less than enthusiastic expression on Lily's face at the mention of cooking.

"Alright, Lily," she said in a voice that stated clearly that she will not be taking rubbish answers. "Tell me, what is it about cooking that you dread so much?"

"It's not cooking, I mean, I'm fine with most parts of it, it's just that…" her voice trailed off to a mumble.

"What?" Juliet and Alessandra said, moving closer.

Lily opened her mouth again, but the words were hardly audible.

"Speak up, Lily!"

"I'm afraid of fire!" Lily burst out. "I have a phobia of fire! There, I said it! I have since I was five years old!"

"Really? Why didn't you just say so?" Juliet said.

"It's embarrassing! I know I'm eighteen and it's such a childish fear to begin with, but I can't help but be petrified at the sight of fire. It's like my brain stops sending messages to the rest of my body- it's the kind of fear that renders you absolutely useless."

"Oh, Lily," Juliet said soothingly, placing a hand on Lily's shoulder. "We all gave fears! Take me, for example, I'm absolutely scared of animals! Even the small, cute ones! I ran away from a bunny for crying out loud!"

"I'm afraid of heights," Alessandra admitted. "And spiders."

"We all have fears, Lily, who cares if it's childish?" Juliet told her. "But out of interest, why are you afraid of fire anyway?"

"I saw a neighbour's house catch fire when I was five years old. This was when we lived in Cokeworth. The fire was really out of control and everyone in the neighbourhood, my parents included, tried desperately to stop the flames from spreading further. I was watching from our yard… my sister was with me at the time, but I saw it all. The house went down in flames right before my eyes and the owners were screaming desperately for help. The worst part was, that in the midst of all the panic, the couple didn't get the chance to check if all of their children made it out. Their elder son and daughter were rushed out, but their youngest, who was playing hide and seek with her siblings at the time, was thought to have been with them. They realized too late that she was still in the room, hiding, waiting for her brother and sister to find her. It wasn't until they heard her crying for help that they noticed that she was still inside and by then, it was too late to save her. I'll never forget the way she looked when they brought her out… It made a deep impression on me. They thought I wasn't looking. Petunia didn't cover my eyes fast enough. I had nightmares for weeks. In my five year old mind, fire meant destruction. I suppose that memory stayed with me until now."

"So you were never able to get rid of your fear of fire?" Alessandra asked.

Lily shook her head.

"I think you can opt to not take culinary. You could try something, like painting or dancing…" Juliet mused, her finger tapping her chin.

"We can always ask Madame, I'm sure she'll understand," Alessandra said. "Or-"

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Juliet said, getting to her feet and listening intently. The girls heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps.

"I'll take the basket and let's go, I think Miss Louise is going through her rounds early!" Juliet said, rushing to open the door.

"Hurry!" Alessandra said as Lily opened the door for them. When they were out, she turned off the lights and jumped into bed, pulling the sheets around her.

:::::::::::::::

Saturday came and Lily couldn't wait to go out. She missed taking walks around the town- something the three of them made a point of doing every weekend. She stretched her arms as she walked over to open the window, yawning. She took a deep breath, savouring the fresh morning air. She then made her way to the bathroom, feeling that the day couldn't get any more beautiful.

An hour later, she was dressed in a pale beige dress that reached just above her knees and a matching wide-brimmed hat. She and Alessandra waited for her Juliet (who realized that she left her purse) at the gate, trying not to get in the way of the other girls, who were on their way out.

"Lily! Alessandra!"

Juliet finally emerged, a little breathless. She raised her purse triumphantly in the air and said, "I've got it."

"It took you long enough," complained Alessandra. "Did you lose it in all that mess?"

"No," Juliet said fiercely, although she looked a little flushed. "I was a little distracted, that's all."

"Of course you did," said Lily, smirking.

"Oh, let's just go!" Juliet said, stalking off. Lily and Alessandra shrugged at each other before following her.

"So, looking forward to anything, Lily?" Juliet teased as they crossed the street.

"What are you talking about?" Lily looked at her, eyebrows arched.

"You know, like running into a certain someone," said Juliet suggestively, wagging her eyebrows. Lily ignored her and continued walking like nothing happened.

"Why don't you go find him?" Juliet suggested.

"Why on earth would I want to find…" she paused. "Who would I want to find?"

"James, of course," Juliet replied, as if she was stating the most obvious fact in the world.

"Why would I want to find James?"

"You're hopeless, you know that?"

Lily rolled her eyes.

"The man fancies you!" Juliet said forcefully.

"How do you know that?" Lily asked, sighing.

"Because I was the one who was here when he was asking about you all week!"

"It was a few days, don't exaggerate."

"Lily?"

Lily and Juliet stopped their banter and looked up.

"Oh, hello there, James!" Juliet said pleasantly. "What a surprise!"

"I was walking and I head your voice," he explained. "Hello, Lily, I see you're back."

"As if you weren't asking us just the other day," Alessandra said sardonically.

James blushed and Lily glared at her friends. "Cut it out," she said.

"We'll leave you!" Juliet said immediately, pulling Alessandra with her.

"Wait!" Lily protested, but the two had run off. "What are those two trying to do?"

"I don't know," James answered. Lily turned to him, looking as if she had just remembered that he was there.

"So," James cleared his throat in an attempt to break the tension. "Did you have fun at your sister's wedding?"

"It could be worse," Lily answered, shrugging. "I heard you've been coming down to the school."

"Yes, well," he said nervously, "I was just…"

"It's fine," she cut across him, saving him from explaining. He looked up at her, visibly relieved. "All I meant was that I was wondering what you could possibly want from me."

"I just wanted to see if you were there," he said, "I was passing by and I remembered you."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well, would you like to take a walk with me?" she offered.

"Me?" James said, surprised. "You want to walk with me?"

"Why not?" Lily laughed, walking towards the town square. "After all, I was abandoned by my friends on your account. The least you could do is accompany me, right?"

"Alright," James said, still looking like he couldn't believe what was happening, but followed her anyway.

She looked at him impatiently and he began taking bigger steps.

"I love days like this," she said, looking back at him. "When you can just take a stroll and forget all about whatever worries you have… It feels refreshing, somehow."

He didn't reply, but simply watched her intently, as if memorizing her features.

"Is there something on my face?" she asked, becoming aware that he was staring at her.

"N-no, not at all," he answered, slightly embarrassed that he was caught.

"Then why were you looking at me like that?"

"I- I just spacing out," he said lamely. She smiled and took his hand in hers. "Let's go!"

And for once in his life, he allowed someone to take the lead and simply followed.

::::::::::::::::

"So how was your date?" Juliet asked when Lily made it back to their suite.

"It was good," she said, shrugging. "But don't do that again! It was really awkward!"

"But you seem happy," Juliet pointed out.

"Well after the first hour it wasn't so bad anymore."

"You'll thank me for this one day."

"I doubt it."

"You really don't believe me, do you?"

"I don't," Lily sat down on the couch. "I don't believe that love could come that fast to one person. It takes time."

"What if you just saw someone and realize that they're the one for you?"

"What if you're wrong? What if you realize later on that the person isn't what you thought they were?" Lily shot back.

"Oh, please, it's possible to know that you love someone even after such a short time!"

"Always the hopeless romantic, aren't you, Juliet?"

"At least I'm not a cynic."

"I prefer realistic, thank you very much."

"So what did you do?"

Lily looked thoughtful. "Well… I don't think I'll tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you left," she smirked.

"That's not fair!" Juliet complained.

"Who says life is fair?" Lily smiled, getting up. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

"Dinner will be served soon," Alessandra reminded her, not looking up from her embroidery.

"I know, I'll be there."

:::::::::::::::::

"_I love these rose bushes!"_

_James watched Lily looking through the neighbourhood park, smiling widely at the flowers._

"_My mother has lovely flowers in her garden, perhaps you would want to see them?"_

"_Is that alright?" Lily asked, looking up, her green eyes sparkling in excitement. "My mother loved gardening too, and she had the most beautiful flowers at home. I guess it reminds me of home when I see flowers."_

"_Then I'm inviting you to my house next Saturday."_

"_I'd love to. Thank you."_

::::::::::::::::

Eavesdropping was an absolutely un-ladylike thing to do, but Lily couldn't help herself. She had arrived early and the maid said that James was in the study, speaking to one of his father's associates. She meant to knock, but the mention of her name made her fist freeze before it could make contact with the door.

"…girl? You mean Lily?" James was saying.

"The redhead? She studies at Madame de Claire's does she not?" said a deeper voice. "She's very beautiful, she is."

"She's beautiful enough," James answered, and it was evident in his tone that he wasn't taking the conversation seriously. "But you and I both know that in the end she's not anything more than a fling. She is beautiful, and clever, too, but do I fancy her? I think not. I knew from the start that I have to marry someone my family chooses for me, so I am merely enjoying the company of beautiful women while I still can."

Lily didn't bother to stifle the gasp that escaped her lips at James's words. She couldn't believe that she had been made a fool of- and it was even harder to accept that it was his intention the whole time.

Just when she thought that she had found someone who is a little more decent.

She didn't wait- she sprinted out of the house as fast as her legs could carry her. Tears of pain and humiliation flowed from her swollen emerald eyes, trying to ignore the dull ache in her chest.

:::::::::::::::::::

James didn't like what he said about Lily. Baron Finch was an arrogant man and James knew that to admit he was in love with a girl of no title would tarnish his family's reputation. Not to mention Lily's. He didn't mean for what he said to come out, the words just did. Now he felt sick to his stomach. It was wrong for him to talk about her that way, but hiding your emotions is one of the most crucial aspects of keeping your dignity among the aristocracy.

He didn't even want to admit to himself that he was in love with her. Lily was special to him, she was more than any other girl he had met in his life. But besides being beautiful and smart, what else did he know about her? Those traits aren't exactly special, in fact, it was almost commonplace for society ladies to be both of those things. He then decided that he would find out what else there was about Lily. With that thought, he left the house to find her.

:::::::::::::::::::

"That- that son of a-!" Juliet screamed as Lily lay on her bed, crying softly.

"Don't," Lily cut across her tirade, wiping her eyes with the quilt. "I don't even want to see him! Just- just ignore him, please."

"No!" Juliet gritted her teeth in anger, "that pathetic excuse of a man hurt you! I am going to make sure he isn't able to reproduce!"

"Lily!" Alessandra burst into Lily's room, holding the pack of chocolates Juliet told her to buy. "James is downstairs looking for you!"

"What- wait! What do you think you're doing?" Juliet demanded as Lily wiped her face and stood up.

"I'll just tell him something," Lily said, walking to the door. "Juliet, please, don't follow me."

"Juliet opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it. She simply nodded.

Lily smiled gratefully before opening the door and making her way to the front door. She found James leaning against the gate. Containing her anger, she took a deep breath to calm herself down. She began to walk towards the gate when James turned, giving her a welcoming smile. She ignored him, his words replaying themselves on her mind. Her face remained void of emotion.

"I was expecting you," he said at once. "The maid said that she left you in the parlour but when I came down, you were gone."

Lily lifted her gaze. "I was waiting in the parlour. Then the other maid told me that you were in the study and directed me there. I was about to knock when I chanced upon a _very interesting _conversation. Do you know what I heard?" she directed the question to James, who remained silent, his eyes avoiding her piercing ones. Without waiting for a reply, she continued. "I heard a certain someone saying that I was nothing but a means to pass time! That I was nothing but a mere plaything too unimportant to be taken seriously!" She laughed, not that sweet, enticing one he heard from her many times before, but a cold, cruel one, without humour, without pity. Had he not seen her, he would never have imagined that she was capable of making such a sound. "Never…" she said in a voice of deathly silence, her eyes flashing dangerously, "Never in my whole life have I ever been made such a fool of! You made me feel like I was an insipid little girl, too naïve and stupid, and I actually thought that you were different from all those selfish, shallow, arrogant people! But you're no different, and I'm just stupid enough to believe you…" she smiled bitterly. "I don't want to see you ever again."

With that, she walked away, not even bothering to turn and look at him and slammed the door behind her. James was left dumbstruck, staring after her. His heart sank as the reality of what happened dawned on him and he was forced to leave, mentally berating himself for his stupidity.

::::::::::::::::::

Fresh tears fell from Lily's eyes as she ran back to her bedroom, only to meet Jacqueline at the foot of the stairs.

"Well, isn't this just marvellous!" she said wickedly, smirking at Lily's tear stained face. She was obviously eavesdropping on their conversation. "Finally that boy has seen sense and realized that you aren't worth the effort," she inched closer to Lily and stroked her red locks in a seemingly caring manner. "But don't worry, Lily darling, I'm sure you'll find a nicer, more inferior man next time."

Lily shoved her away and continued to walk to their suite. She could feel her heart beat against her chest and blood rushing to her face. She bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out until she reached their door. She avoided the sympathetic looks on her friends' faces as they watched her.

"Lily," Juliet began, but Lily had already retreated to her room, closing it with a loud slam.

She wanted nothing more than to cry to her father at the moment. It sounds rather childish, but it was one of the things that brought her comfort during difficult times- her father's soothing words assuring her that everything would be better soon. She didn't even understand why she was so upset- she doesn't love him, doesn't she? But that didn't make the pain any more bearable.

Juliet and Alessandra came in and sat on her bed. They didn't say anything, they merely wrapped an arm around Lily and tried to give her comfort.

"You can do so much better than him, Lily, believe me," Juliet whispered.

"I don't even know why I'm so upset!" Lily cried. "I thought he was different- that for once, I found someone who actually cared, but I was wrong! I could have fallen for him and all this time he was thinking of me as a plaything he could dispose of once he gets tired of it!"

"Don't waste your time on pathetic little bastards like him," Alessandra said. Lily hiccupped a little and cracked a watery smile, hearing Alessandra cuss. She _never_ cussed. Until now.

"There'll be plenty of nice-"

Juliet was interrupted by a knock on the door. Miss Louise stepped into the room, her eyes examining the scene in front of her.

"I'm very sorry to interrupt you, but Miss Evans, your mother is on the telephone. She is asking for you and I suggest you go at once."

Lily wiped her eyes with her sleeves before following Miss Louise out. She went inside the parlour and Miss Louise nodded towards the telephone. Lily picked it up and put it to her ear.

"Hello, Mama."

"Lily! Darling, how are you?" came her mother's chirpy voice from the other line.

"Fine," she said, choking back a sob.

"Sweetheart, are you alright? You sound different."

"I'm fine, Mama, there's nothing to worry about. What is it you want to talk about?" she said, fighting to keep her voice even.

"Lily, I'm withdrawing you from there."

Lily's heart leapt. "Really?"

"Yes, pack your things, dear. I will fetch you in three days. I've already spoken to Madame about your withdrawal."

"A-alright then," Lily said, still in disbelief. "Why?"

"You'll find out when you get back here," her mother answered.

"Is that all?"

"Yes, dear, I will see you soon. I love you."

"I love you too, Mama."

Lily put the receiver back in its cradle, her emotions mixed up. She stared at it for a few seconds, allowing the information to sink in, before dragging her feet back to their suite. She walked in, looking dazed, when her friends cornered her.

"What is it?" they asked simultaneously.

Lily smiled weakly.

"My mother is taking me away. I leave in three days."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I hope that was worth the wait!

I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. This just wasn't going right when I was writing it and it somehow looked different from what I pictured in my head. So I spent a lot of time revising the chapter and this is what I came up with. *sigh*

And thank you so much for all the reviews! I really feel bad for taking so long, I hope you forgive me.

Thanks as well to (even though they won't see this) the boyband Arashi, who provided me with lots of inspiration! I'm so obsessed… Their music kept me in a romantic mood and kept the creative juices flowing! Any of you know them? If so, what's your favourite song? :D If not, give them a try! They're really wonderful!

Review please!


	7. Chapter 7

_This is the first time I realize_

_How I can fall in love with someone_

_It was me who cried_

_The beautiful winter constellations, _

_I hope they don't disappear from the skies_

_I looked at it, I believe_

_Counting the number of shooting stars _

_I'm here right now because we met _

_Because you taught me, I believe_

_-"Orion" by Mika Nakashima_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

**Chapter Seven**

"I still can't believe you're leaving for good."

Juliet and Alessandra were both sitting on Lily's bed as she packed her trunks, folding her dresses and carefully putting them inside.

"Maybe this is better," Lily said softly. "But we can still write letters to each other, or visit, we're still in the same country."

"But we'll miss you so much," Alessandra said.

"I'll miss you too," Lily said, pausing.

"You better write," Juliet said. "And we're going to visit as soon as we can."

"I would love that," Lily said, snapping her suitcase shut and looking at them fondly. "Oddly enough, I will also miss this place. I never thought I would, but now… I suppose it grew on me."

"Aren't you worried?" Juliet asked. "I mean, this is a little too sudden, isn't it? Why do you think you're being sent back home?"

"I don't have any idea, but I just want to go back home."

"I'm sorry about what happened with you and James. I really thought he was a decent person."

"I thought so too," Lily said softly.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk to him? I'm sure he has a reason why he did what he did."

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment, but finally shook her head decisively.

"No. I don't want to. I'm afraid to know why. It might make me change my mind about leaving."

"Do you like him that much?"

Lily remained silent. "I've gotten fond of him."

"I'm very sorry," Juliet said sincerely.

"So am I," Lily said.

"Do you have to leave tomorrow?" Juliet asked all of a sudden.

"The sooner, the better."

"I really will miss you, Lily."

Lily got up and hugged the two of them. "Oh, don't make me cry,you!"

"I can't help it, I've gotten used to seeing you every day for months!" Juliet sighed dramatically. "I know we have to part ways sooner or later, but I didn't expect it to be so soon!"

"Neither did I," Lily muttered. "Do you mind? I want to rest now. I have to travel tomorrow."

"We understand," Alessandra said, getting up. "Have a good night's rest, Lily."

"We'll see you tomorrow. Good night," Juliet said, following suit.

Lily watched them leave and when they were gone, she looked around her room wistfully.

"This is the last night I'll be spending in this room," she said to herself as she got up and walked off to turn off the light.

::::::::::::::::::

"Thank you so much for taking care of my daughter," Mrs Evans said, shaking Madame's hand.

"It was a pleasure, Mrs Evans. Your daughter was a pleasure to have in my school," Madame said, giving Mrs Evans one of her wide, fishy grins. And turning to Lily, she added, "I wish you all the best, Lily."

"Thank you, Madame," Lily replied, forcing a smile.

"I know you will do well, whatever path you choose to take in the future," said Madame. "You were an exceptional student, Lily. I'm sure you will find your happiness."

Lily nodded, shifting her coat from her left arm to her right arm.

"I think we should be taking our leave now. Thank you for everything, Madame," Mrs Evans said, ushering her daughter out of the door while the maids carried Lily's things to the car.

"Thank you, Madame," Lily echoed as she walked out the door.

"Are you sure you didn't leave anything? Have you said your goodbyes?" Mrs Evans asked her daughter as they got out of the front door.

"I'm sure," Lily said. "I've already said my goodbyes to my friends before you arrived."

"Excellent," said Mrs Evans. "Shall we, Lily?"

Lily nodded and after one last look at the house that was her home for the past few months, she got into the car, not looking back.

_Goodbye._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily didn't realize how long she was sitting in the car for until she saw the familiar streets of Kensington. She looked the rows of houses in her street until they reached the wrought iron gates of the Evans residence, where the maids were waiting for them. She descended the car and nodded at the maids who greeted her enthusiastically.

Lily made her way back to her bedroom, not bothering to wait for her mother and just sank into the warmth and comfort of her bed. She was just honestly glad to be home, away from Jacqueline, away from lessons, away from _James_.

She barely had the time to think more before her mother entered the room with a slight frown on her face.

"I had not had the time to tell you why we asked you to come home," she began. Lily sat up. Whatever it was, it sounded serious.

"I just want you to know that we want you to have the best, Lily," Mrs Evans hesitated for a moment, "and it was a rather splendid proposal, and-"

"Proposal?" Lily repeated her full attention finally on her mother. "Please tell me you did not agree to marry me off to someone."

"It was perfect!" Mrs Evans said, her tone becoming defensive, "and besides, it was from Lady Potter and we couldn't refuse such a wonderful-"

"So it _was_ a marriage proposal!" Lily cried, "Mother! How could you?"

"Now don't you use that tone with me, young lady!" Mrs Evans said, her voice suddenly authoritative, "I am still your mother, and I still have a say in what I think is best for you!"

"I am eighteen!" Lily said, throwing her hands in the air, "I can decide for myself! You can't decide this for me, Mother, this is my life! I don't care how rich or powerful he is, I don't want to marry him!"

"You can't back down now, Lily, we have formed an Unbreakable Vow."

Lily stared at her, dumbfounded. "An… Unbreakable Vow?" she squeaked out. "Why would you do such a thing, Mother?"

"It's protocol for the Potter family to seal engagements with an Unbreakable Vow, Lily. It is to ensure that both sides keep to their side of the agreement."

"Mother," Lily said, exasperated. "Why?"

"I wanted to make sure that you will be well taken care of!" Mrs Evans said, "Do you not understand that, Lily? I'm worried about you!"

"I can take care of myself, thank you," Lily said coldly. "And I certainly don't need any man to protect me."

"You can't blame me for worrying, Lily, your sister has already wed a fine man and…"

"So just because Petunia got married I should, as well?" Lily shot back, crossing her arms. "I've told you before, Mother, Petunia and I may be sisters, but we are completely different!"

"It's too late, Lily, you can't do anything about it," Mrs Evans said with a tone of finality. "You will marry Lady Eleanor's son."

"You are unbelievable," Lily glared, all respect for her mother disappearing from her tone. "This is beyond anything I expected you to do, Mother. I never thought you would ever sell your daughter off to a stranger."

"Hold your tongue, young lady!" Mrs Evans said, her face getting redder and redder.

"What, you're going to control what I say and feel, too?" Lily let out a sardonic laugh as she turned away from her mother. "You think that because I'm your daughter you can treat me like I'm a doll? Is that all I am, Mother?"

"Lily!"

Mr Evans appeared at the doorway, looking at his wife and daughter's argument. "That's enough, Lily. Apologize to your mother immediately."

"I will, as soon as she withdraws the marriage agreement," Lily said stubbornly.

"I cannot withdraw, and even if I could, I would not!" Mrs Evans half-screamed, a note of hysteria present in her voice. "You will thank me one day."

"A day that will never come," Lily muttered darkly.

"Lily! Don't talk to your mother like that!"

"I will talk as I please!" Lily shouted, tears falling from her eyes, "You can't tell me what to do anymore! I am of age!"

"While you live under my roof, you abide by my rules!"

"I will leave then!"

"Lily," her father said, his voice suddenly calm. "Please, be a little reasonable."

"Reasonable?" Lily laughed mockingly, her eyes unnaturally cold, "_she_ was the one who set up an arranged marriage without asking me, and you want _me_ to be reasonable?"

Without waiting for a reply, she Apparated off.

"What am I to do now?" Mrs Evans said, sinking into Lily's bed. "I thought she would be accepting of the arrangement."

"Azalea," said Mr Evans, "I know you only wanted the best for Lily, but I told you, you should have asked her before arranging it."

"So you're saying that I'm wrong?" Mrs Evans snapped.

"You should talk to Lily when she's calmed down," said Mr Evans as he headed to the door. "Lily is stubborn, but she's a good girl. She'll understand."

"I just don't know what to do with her anymore," Mrs Evans said.

"Lily is an independent girl. She knows what she wants and I know that she will end up making the right choice," Mr Evans said. "She always does. We just have to trust her."

"I suppose you're right."

::::::::::::::::

"I can't forget the way she looked at me, Padfoot," James said miserably. "You should have seen her, she was unnatural. I have never heard anyone's voice that cold before."

"I don't think I want to see that," Sirius said quickly. "I'm not good with crying women."

"It wasn't the crying, Sirius," James told him. "It was the tone of her voice that scared me. It would have been easier if she cried, but the worst part was that she didn't. The way she talked was what got to me."

"Can't you forget about the girl?" Sirius said, "You're going to marry another girl soon, and-" Sirius was cut off by James's shocked expression, "Your mother hasn't told you yet?" he asked. James shook his head.

"Surprise?"

"What do you mean?" James said urgently.

"Your mother has finally found you a bride-to-be. It's Lily Evans. Her parents said yes."

"Lily?" James repeated. "Oh, that is just wonderful. She has the same name!"

"What, your lady friend's name is Lily?" Sirius said, crossing his arms thoughtfully. "Wow. I suppose it _is_ a common name and thousands of girls share that name. But, _wow_, of all things, they have the same name! How funny would it be if they turned out to be the same person, eh? But then again, Lily Evans has been in France for months, so it can't be her…"

"Sirius," James snapped, "be quiet."

"Fine, geez, you're too serious," then his expression changed to one of amusement.

"Don't even _try_," James warned him.

Sirius nodded, his mouth shut, trying not to laugh.

"I'm in the middle of a dilemma and you're laughing! It's great to know how much of a friend you are!"

"I'm sorry!" Sirius said, raising his arms in surrender. "But you have to admit, this is rather ironic."

"It's not funny, Sirius."

"Alright, alright. What do you plan on doing then?" Sirius asked him.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't just leave the poor girl angry at you, can you? It's been days, she must've cooled off even just a little," Sirius said wisely. "I know women, and they want you to be the one to approach them. They'll get even angrier if you leave it as it is."

"Do you really think so?"

"Just go," Sirius said exasperatedly. "You want me to come with you?"

"It would help," James said, looking a little pleading.

The two of them made their way to Madame de Claire's and was greeted by a bad-tempered young housekeeper. Sirius pushed James aside.

"Forgive my friend here, he has some love issues. You seem like a pretty young woman who knows things around here, do you mind helping us out?" Sirius said, strategically flicking his hair and winking at her.

She stared at him for a moment before giggling madly and nodding. James let out a sigh. No one should underestimate Sirius's womanizing abilities.

"What do you want to know?" she asked, batting her eyelids seductively.

"Is Lily in there?" James pushed Sirius aside, making the girl look at him, looking annoyed.

"Lily? The redhead?" she said, "her mother fetched her only yesterday morning. No one knows why, the Madame just received a call from her mother saying that Miss Lily was to be taken home. A pity, too, she was one of the only ones who weren't rude to the help."

"Where does she live?" Sirius asked earnestly.

"Somewhere in London or in Norfolk, I can't remember which. I'm not very sure though, there are many girls here and they come from different places," she answered, still eyeing Sirius hopefully.

"If it's in London, it should be easy to find," Sirius turned to James, completely ignoring the girl. "I'm sure we can find her easily. Though it would be a little more troublesome if she was in Norfolk."

"What am I going to do?" James said, rather desperately.

"Prongs, there's a high chance you won't see this girl again," Sirius said. "And you're set to marry another girl soon. So let's say you manage to find her. What are you going to do then? You can't just go to her and tell her you're off to marry someone else!"

"So you're saying I should forget her," James said it like a statement, not a question.

"Yes," Sirius affirmed, and turning to the girl, he added, "thank you so much for your help."

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but Sirius had already pulled James away from the gate.

"James, you should forget about this girl. I think she's gone for a reason. If you were meant to reconcile with her, don't you think you should have met her by now? She's gone home just yesterday. You could have headed there yesterday. Maybe you two are just not meant to be together, do you understand what I mean?"

James nodded slowly and sighed.

"Maybe you're right."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily walked along the roads of London without really knowing where she was headed to. She dragged her feet along, wanting some time to think before facing her parents again. She didn't know where to go, but she desperately wanted someone to talk to. The first person on her mind was Remus-

_Remus._

The words he spoke to her during Petunia's wedding were indeed odd. His reassurance that she will have a happy marriage. His fearful tone when he asked her to never hate him. She thought it was just his usual insecurity, but the more she thought about it, it made sense. And Sirius's congratulations. The two of them were friends with Lady Eleanor's son.

_Remus knew about the engagement._

Without thinking, she Apparated to the Lupins' house, ready to confront Remus.

She knocked on the heavy wooden door and the housekeeper, Mrs Thompson greeted her with a smile.

"Lily, dear, what can I do for you?" the older woman asked kindly. "Come on in, have some tea, I just made cookies, too, you like them, don't you?"

Lily nodded mutely, thinking about what she would say to Remus. Finally, she cleared her throat.

"Mrs Thompson, is Remus here?"

"Yes," Mrs Thompson said earnestly. "Let me go ask someone to call him and I will prepare your tea. Sit down, dear, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you."

Lily fidgeted with the hem of her sleeves as she waited, anticipating what would come. She didn't like confronting people, especially not someone as emotionally vulnerable as Remus.

Remus arrived only minutes later, looking slightly worn out. Nevertheless, he had a smile on his face when he saw her on the couch. She looked at him, but the feelings of hurt and betrayal disappeared the moment she laid her eyes on him. She still couldn't bring herself to look at him in the eyes, something he must have taken notice of because he asked, "Lily, is there something wrong?"

"You know about my engagement, don't you?"

Remus was visibly taken aback by Lily's blunt statement. "Lily," he began.

"And you knew since the wedding," Lily raised her eyes to meet his. "But you didn't tell me. Is that why you were acting so strangely?"

"Lily, I wanted to tell you-"

"I- I just want to know."

After a long pause, Remus said, "I knew."

"I see."

"I wanted to tell you, really I did," he explained. "But it was-"

"Not your secret to tell," Lily finished for him. "I understand. I can't help but feel angry that I was the last person to know , but I understand your point."

"I'm sorry, Lily, I really am," Remus said.

"I know," Lily nodded. "I know, Remus. I'm just so confused and I don't know what to do anymore. When I decided to come here, I wanted to shout at you, I wanted to scream, I wanted to be angry at you, but _I can't_. I can't. I don't blame you for not telling me, but I wish you had. But I do need someone to talk to right now."

"I'm listening," Remus said, sitting next to her. "I promise to listen, Lily, it's the least I could do."

"I want you to tell me that I will be okay."

"You will be. I know that he will take care of you."

"I'm so confused, Remus. I don't want to be forced to do this, but I have no choice, do I? I'm so angry at my mother for agreeing without my knowledge, but it's no use, it's been agreed on," she said. "I remembered what you said to me at Petunia's wedding. I want that to be true. I want to believe what you said. I don't want to be hurt again."

"Again?" Remus said, his eyebrows arching, "What do you mean again?"

"Do you have time, Remus? I have to tell you something else, it's about the person I told you about at the wedding, the one I said I met while I was at school…"

"I told you, Lily, I'm all ears."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_I apologize if it's too short, but I thought I should cut this here. I'm not promising regular reviews yet, what with life being hectic and all, but I thought, writing might help me relieve a little stress. I'm still sorting plenty of things out, but thank you to those who take the time to read and especially those who review my stories. To those who simply click alert, please leave me some feedback too. What would you guys feel if I uploaded an empty chapter and you receive mail that it has been updated? Because that disappointment is what I feel when I receive alert notices without reviews. Reviews are all I'm getting from you for all this writing, it's not much to ask._

_Much love for those who are still reading this. Your encouragement gives me strength and inspiration. I love you guys _

_And yes, I changed my penname. _


	8. Chapter 8

**WHAT? A hundred reviews already? You guys are beyond awesome! I can't even say how happy it makes me when you tell me how much you like this story. My gratitude is beyond words, you guys! Thanks so much!**

Thanks to a wonderful reviewer who submitted a comment, I decided that part of this chapter would be in Lily's mother's POV. I thought it was brilliant that she suggested I change the viewpoint, and it would really make a nice change, won't it? I didn't even consider that, since I thought it would be messy, but tell me what you think! And to the reviewer, thank you very much!

I had to think a little more for this chapter and I had to put it aside for a while since I had my finals… but here you go! I sure hope it doesn't suck too bad. It was quite a challenge to write.

On other things, anyone reading the Hunger Games? I started reading around January and I loved it! Not the best-written book ever, but something about it just sucks you in… I couldn't stop reading, not even when I had to keep my laptop open on the bus (I had the e-book)! I know you're going to hate this question if you've read it, but Peeta or Gale? Hahaha, just wanting to know your opinions, I don't buy into all that Team crap. (Anyway, Peeta for me, he's like a walking and talking dream and I really got annoyed at Gale halfway through Mockingjay… and I'm a sucker for the canon couple!)! I also thought Katniss was a little stupid, but I understand her anyway. The ending's a bit rushed though, so many loose ends… And I loved Taylor Swift's song for it, "Safe and Sound"; I thought it was amazingly fitting to the story. Can't wait for the movie! And I'm writing a story for it, too…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Come to me, Cosette, the light is fading_

_Don't you see the evening star appearing?_

_Come to me, and rest against my shoulder_

_How fast the minutes fly away and every minute colder._

_Hurry near, another day is dying_

_Don't you hear, the winter wind is crying?_

_There's a darkness which comes without a warning_

_But I will sing you lullabies and wake you in the morning._

_-"Come to Me" from Les Miserables_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Lily's furious face never left Azalea's mind the entire day.

She could only wish that she could tell her why she decided that she be married to James Potter, but she didn't want Lily to do anything rash. Even at that moment, weeks after she agreed, the price of the deal was still too high for her to fathom. Her daughter's freedom in exchange for her safety. She knew that Lily would be better protected as a member of the House of Potter and for her sake; she decided that she'd rather have her daughter loathe her than see Lily being killed.

She remembered the surprise visit from Lord Dumbledore like it was yesterday, informing her that his sources have informed him that Lord Voldemort has his eyes on Lily being a member of his Death Eaters and has ordered one of his Death Eaters to propose marriage to her. Of course, it's either say yes or death and Azalea Evans was frozen in shock. She knows that Lily is not safe now, not when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is aware of her existence. She looked back- Lily never really stood out in the British magical society, being educated in France, but it seems that word has it that her abilities and courage caught the eye of some of the Death Eaters who told Voldemort. The conversation she had with Lady Eleanor played back in her mind.

"_What can we do, Albus?" Azalea asked fearfully. "We can't just refuse without reason, that would be like an open invitation for them to attack!"_

"_Are there any other suitors for Lily?" Dumbledore asked. "Someone who can keep her away from the Death Eaters?"_

"_N-not yet. Lily has been refusing suitors."_

"_I offer my son James," Lady Eleanor said. The two turned to her. "I was considering Lily for James, anyway. This will tie in nicely, won't it?"_

"_Will it protect Lily?" said Azalea hopefully. "Will marrying James ensure my daughter's survival?"_

"_I won't be able to assure that, but I think it will give her a standing chance," Lady Eleanor said, "Our family has a set of special enchantments that protect its members in times like this. I think this will make Lily safer. Even our properties are protected by old spells and enchantments, no one can break into them easily, not even He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Of course, I wouldn't want to impose on you, Azalea. You are absolutely welcome to refuse this offer."_

"_I just want her safe. Petunia is leaving the country soon to follow her husband to America. She, at least, would be safer there. I want to make sure Lily is taken care of if-" her voice broke, "if something should happen to us."_

"_I promise to do my best, Azalea," said Lady Eleanor. _

"_Then we need to make the vow, now, do we?" Azalea said, extending her arm. "Perhaps Albus would consent to be our binder."_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Azalea buried her face in her hands. Either decision will make her daughter unhappy. She received a call from Aurelia not too long after, informing her that her daughter was at their house since that afternoon. She thanked Aurelia for letting her know, but before she hung up the phone, Aurelia said, "Tell her. She'll understand."

"Lily is too stubborn for that. She's very independent; you know how she hates the idea of relying on other people for anything."

Azalea waited for Lily to come home. And just a little after nine o'clock rolled in, she walked into the house. Without even looking at her mother, she made her way to the staircase.

"Lily, wait."

Lily grudgingly paused in her steps and looked at her mother expectantly.

"I have to tell you why I…did what I did," Azalea said, walking to her daughter. "Lily, please listen to me."

Lily pursed her lips and looked almost like she would run away immediately, but instead she squared her shoulders and dragged her feet to the couch.

Azalea let out a sigh of relief. Lily sat down opposite her mother and folded her hands neatly on her lap.

"Lily, I have to tell you. It's not because I don't care for your happiness. Of course I do, darling, it's all I ever wanted for you," Azalea began. Lily's gaze fell into her lap, and her mouth still pressed in a tight line.

"It's because I received a proposal for your hand from the Malfoy Family."

Lily looked up at this. "Why would the Malfoys want anything to do with me?" she said doubtfully. "I'm a half-blood, remember? I should be scum in their shoes."

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named wants you as part of the Death Eaters," Azalea admits grudgingly. "And…this was the only solution we can come up with where you don't end up dead."

"How did that happen?" Lily's eyes narrowed. "And how did you know about it?"

"Albus told me."

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before she started biting her lip and her eyes developed the slightly angry look it does when she's contemplating something.

"So it comes down to either marry the Potter heir or Malfoy, is it?" she finally spoke. Her mother nodded.

"I understand," Lily said after what seems like ages. "I'll marry Lady Eleanor's son."

"You will?" Azalea's expression brightened up. She did not expect her daughter to agree so easily.

Lily nodded. "I'll take the Potter boy over Malfoy any day. And I'm not stupid, Mother. I'm sure that if I had no valid reason to refuse they won't leave me alone. Or they kill me. Whichever comes first," she gave a bitter smile.

She stands up and leaves the room. As she got to the foot of the stairs, she spoke in a voice so soft Azalea could have been imagining it.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you, Mother."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"James?" Lady Eleanor found her son sitting in the study, poring over a large volume.

"Yes?" he replied, not even looking up.

"I have just received a call from Azalea Evans. She said that her daughter has agreed to marry you."

James raised his eyes to meet his mother's. "So that means…"

"You are set to marry Lily Evans in three weeks."

James looked down again. "Oh."

"Are you sure that you're alright with this?" Lady Eleanor looked at her son worriedly. "I don't want to force you into something you'll be uncomfortable with."

"I'm fine," James forced a smile. "I'm fine, really, Mother. After all, she has both Sirius and Remus's approvals. It's not a very easy feat."

Lady Eleanor sighed as she placed a comforting hand on her son's shoulder. She knows that something is amiss with him but she could not imagine what.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily sat on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. She could not believe that she would be getting married so soon. She wanted to scream, she wanted to destroy something…anything, to get rid of the rage in her chest. She knows she could not blame her parents anymore, now that she is aware of what dangers await all of them should she choose otherwise. It is not a time to be selfish. She has to think of her parents, her sister and her new family…However, it is still too much to take in for a girl as young as she is, and if she was being honest with herself, an arranged marriage was definitely not in the list of things she is comfortable with. To a complete stranger no less.

Petunia and Vernon arrive at the Evans home the next day to announce (_or to gloat, more like_, Lily thought) that everything is set for their move to the United States. Vernon spent the next two hours mumbling about how he despised the idea of moving to America but he knows what he must do to elevate his career status, to which Petunia gushed about how proud she was of her husband and his dedication and work ethic. Lily rolled her eyes as the two of them went on to prattle about the _lovely_ suburban home they have acquired.

"Of course, we'll have none of those apartment complexes," Vernon spat out the phrase 'apartment complexes' as if it was profanity.

"Absolutely not!" Petunia looked horrified. "Have you seen the state of those places? Absolutely disgusting! I will not be raising my children there, thank you very much. Who knows what kind of things they will learn there! No, my children will be raised as proper British sirs and misses, unlike those American hooligans, roaming the streets as they please!"

"Oh, there are worse things your child can become, Petunia," Lily muttered under her breath, but no one had been paying attention to her to notice.

"And I heard the news, Lily," Lily turned to her sister at the mention of her name. "I heard you've agreed to marry Lord Potter? I must say, I am very surprised."

"And why is that?" Lily asked in a falsely sweet voice.

"Oh, nothing, I just never thought he would be your type, that's all," Petunia took a delicate sip of her tea.

"And what do you mean by that?" Lily asked in a challenging voice.

"I'm _only_ saying that perhaps you're marrying into someone well above-"

"Petunia!" Azalea said sharply. "Enough!"

Lily gritted her teeth as her sister gave her a smug look.

"Girls, behave," their father chided gently. "Do you want me to treat you like children?"

"No," the sisters chorused.

"Good," their mother said, looking satisfied. "And Lily," she turned to her youngest daughter, "we will be having tea at the Potter estate tomorrow."

Lily felt a lump rise on her throat as she nodded mutely, not knowing how to respond.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily straightened the skirt of the short sleeved A-line dress she was wearing while she walked inside the Potters' London home. Her beige heels, which matched her dress, clicked noisily on the linoleum floor as she and her parents followed a maid to the sitting room. She straightened her hat as well, her eyes darting from one corner to another.

_I don't even know what to expect anymore._

She walked a few steps behind her mother and father, who were both keeping quiet.

_Are they as nervous as I am? Every step takes a lot of effort. It's like I'm walking with shackles and a metal ball strapped to my feet._

"My Lady, young Master, the Evans family has arrived."

Lily looked up at the announcement. Her parents were already walking in. She can barely see it, but she was sure that broad smiles are plastered to their faces at the moment.

She lifted her feet and made her way in.

"Lily, how wonderful to see you again, dear!" Lady Eleanor said as she rushed to hug the redhead. "I can't tell you how pleased I am that you will be my daughter soon!"

"Likewise, Lady Eleanor," Lily said, keeping her voice even. "It's an honor and a privilege to be a member of your family."

"Come!" Lady Eleanor ushered her further into the room. "I'm afraid my husband isn't here with us, but he sends his best. He's looking forward to meeting Lily soon."

But Lily's eyes are fixed on the boy sitting across the room from her and she lets out a soft gasp.

"And _this_", Lady Eleanor continued, her voice swelling with pride, "is my son James. He is your fiancé."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

OOPS! Sorry, I just _had_ to end there! But there you go, Lily and James see each other again! I haven't started typing the next chapter yet (it's on paper as usual) and I'm sorry of this is kinda short, but life's been busy. I'm gonna make the next one longer though, so please wait for it!

Review, review! Tell me what you think about it!


	9. Chapter 9

**Someone reviewed about how could Lily not recognize James if she was in their house. I forgot to mention that he would be in their London home then and Lily's only been in his Berkshire home. I'm so sorry for the confusion. Enjoy this chapter! **

**Note: Sorry for the long wait! I had exams, went on holiday (no computer, unfortunately, and I was also kind of de-stressing at the time), got busy trying to learn "Safe and Sound" on the guitar, writing HG fanfiction, **_**finally **_**trying to improve on my drawing skills (I really improved, I swear. I can show you a before and after!) and school's restarted! So between all that, I just didn't have the time to think about this one, I'm really sorry! And my new school schedule makes me want to cry.. 8am-6pm classes EVERY. EFFING. DAY. (Insert sad face here)**

**Before I forget, I just want to say, if we ever reach 200 reviews, I will post the next chapter _plus_ a bonus chapter. It's what my initial idea of how Lily and James met..as kids! HAHA. You could say it was my first draft of the story... That, and probably the sketches to Lily's wedding gown. I'm gonna try this thing where every time I reach a hundred review mark, I'll do something special. You can make requests if you want. So the gown sketch would be for the 100th review. **

**The next chapter is coming along- I've already started it. I have some free time in the mornings before class, so I try to squeeze in some writing then. **

::::::::::::::::::::

_If this is the moment I stand here on my own_

_If this is my rite of passage that somehow leads me home_

_I might be afraid _

_But it's my turn to be brave_

_-Brave by Idina Menzel_

::::::::::::::::::::

"Please say something."

James looked at Lily pleadingly when she finally stopped walking. He had asked his mother if he and Lily could have a moment alone to talk. She was surprised but looked pleased as he led Lily away to the garden.

She turned to him. "What do you want me to say?" she said in a deadly whisper. "Do you want me to get angry? Do you want me to scream at you? What? I think I've said it all back then. I have nothing else to say."

"I don't expect you to," he answered. "I just wanted to apologize to you. If you would just let me explain-"

"You seriously think an apology will make it better?" Lily demanded. "And how do you expect me to react? I thought I would never see you again, that I'm ready to forget about it! But now I find out that I'm supposed to marry you!"

She threw her arms up in exasperation. "I never knew you were Lady Potter's son," she added in a softer tone, obviously trying to keep her temper in check.

"And I never knew that you're the Evans girl," he responded.

She crossed her arms and frowned. "I would refuse right now if my mother had not consented to an Unbreakable Vow. But since she has, I have no choice," she told him.

"What are we going to do now?" James asked her.

He anxiously waited for her to answer as she weighed the situation in her head. Finally, she took a deep breath and sighed.

"I'll marry you."

James looked at her, dumbstruck. "What?"

"We can't break an Unbreakable Vow. I don't want my mother to face the consequences," she said, sounding like she's convincing herself more than him. "And it will ruin my family if anyone lets out that I broke my engagement with you. So I will marry you."

"I don't want to force you to-"

"I'm not doing it for you," she cut across him rather harshly. "I just don't want to hurt my family."

An uncomfortable silence followed. James couldn't stand the silence anymore so he decided to break it.

"Should we go back in?"

Lily stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly. "We should," she replied. "Any longer than this and my mother just might complain that it's not proper."

They began making their way back inside. Just before they reached the back door, Lily grabbed James' arm.

"Don't tell them about this. Please."

He tried to hide his surprise at her request, but he nodded nonetheless.

"Thank you," she said, sounding like she meant it. "And… I think we should keep a civil relationship. Since we're getting married. But that doesn't mean I've forgiven what you've said."

He nodded again. She gave him a brief smile before going through the door.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

They put on a good show. They acted cordial, even friendly, in front of their parents. They didn't notice the coldness of Lily's eyes when she smiled, or the hesitation in James's. They happily discussed the wedding details while the two kept their distance.

As their mothers pored over wedding dresses and entrée selections, the two sat quietly, Lily with her hands folded on her lap demurely and James looking everywhere else in the room but at her. Lady Potter called Lily to ask her about which gown she wanted to wear, getting her preoccupied for the rest of the afternoon.

She protested against her mother's suggestions of pearls and crystals on her gown, wanting it to remain simple enough. Several compromises were made and two hours later Lily had chosen a beautiful ivory gown with embroidered flowers, lace appliques and a long train.

"Of course the wedding should be in our garden!" Lady Potter insisted. "I absolutely _adored_ your elder daughter's wedding, and I think our garden would do nicely for the ceremony and reception, don't you?"

"Oh, yes, I will see to the decorations personally!" Mrs Evans agreed enthusiastically. "I was thinking calla lilies and orchids, don't you think that'll be nice, Lily?"

"I don't really mind," she answered. "You can do what you want with it."

"And maybe some roses," Mrs Evans mused.

"Oh, I don't think that would be a good idea. James isn't fond of roses," Lady Potter said. "The smell makes him nauseous."

"No roses then," Mrs Evans smiled kindly. "What flowers would you prefer? Of course, we would have to think about the motif, I was thinking gold would look nice, especially since it won't clash with Lily's hair."

"It doesn't really matter if it matches my hair, Mother," Lily said hastily. "I'm sure no one would mind."

"Gold would be lovely!" Lady Potter agreed. "I think we should use some gold thread on Lily's dress and on James's suit, don't you think? And James's house colors were red and gold, it would be perfect!"

Lily tuned the rest of the conversation out, knowing that the two mothers would only be too happy to finish the planning for her. All she has to do is appear on that day in a white dress and plaster a fake smile on her face.

Her eyes fell on James, who looked desperate to leave the room. She could not blame him though; the tension between them was too great. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her mother announced that it was time to go. She bid the Potters a polite but swift good-bye, trying to hide the relief she was feeling over not having to stay any longer.

Her mother turned to her the minute they arrived home. "So, what did you and James talk about while you were in the garden?"

_Of course she wanted to know. I bet she was dying to ask me but didn't want to seem too eager in front of Lady Eleanor._

"Nothing," Lily replied with a straight face. "We just laid down some boundaries over what we could expect once we're married, that's all."

"And those are…?"

"Mother," Lily said exasperatedly, not wanting to let her mother know about her previous connection with James. "Must you know? I can take care of myself. Whatever it is that James and I have agreed on, may we please just keep it between the two of us?"

Mrs Evans looked a little taken aback with her daughter's tone. Finally she sighed. "Alright then, Lily. Why don't you go upstairs and rest?"

Lily nodded, sincerely grateful that her mother did not press further. "Thank you. Good night."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The news of the engagement burst through the social circles faster than you can say "I do."

Lily became subject to the attention-and occasional scrutiny- of the Wizarding society almost overnight. Reporters clamored to get photos of her, to get her statements on the engagement. Everyone wants to know the shiny new toy. Old pure-blood families turned their noses on her for being a half-blood, one they saw as trying to marry above her station. Most people were enamored by her beauty and elegance and by the fact that she's an almost normal young woman, who was just fortunate enough to be marrying into one of the most affluent Wizarding families in Europe.

She was sick of it all.

She was forced to appear alongside James to whatever function he was invited to, smiling as she latched herself onto his arm. She spoke to strangers about things she did not really care about, forced to give an opinion on trivial matters just so she would not look snobbish. She was repeatedly lectured on the importance of public image and etiquette, which were not entirely new to her, but still made her uncomfortable knowing that she everyone would be watching- and scrutinizing- every little move she makes. Everyone will be waiting for a misstep that they could spin into a wild scandal. Everyone will be waiting for her to make a mistake so that they could tear her down. After all, drama is the heart of high society. But she vowed not give them the satisfaction.

The engagement party that took place two weeks after their meeting was the worst.

Hundreds of strangers gathered at the Potters' home in London, all eager to see the couple. Some, mostly young women dressed in overwhelming finery, gave Lily disdaining looks as she walked past them. No doubt, they were rich girls who had their eyes on the Potter family. She couldn't help but smile in the pale gold asymmetrical gown she wore, which accentuated her slender waist, with a flowing skirt that fluttered when she moved. It was decorated with gold and red crystals on the bodice that shimmered in the light when she moved. The front section of her hair was done in a French braid that formed a hairband, decorated with red and gold crystal ornaments. Lily said a silent thank you to Lady Potter for providing her with the ensemble. She looked worthy of royalty.

James presented her with an engagement ring that night. It was smaller than Petunia's, which she was thankful for, but still sizeable. It consists of a princess cut emerald in the middle, surrounded by two small diamonds on each side, set on a white gold band. She tried to look ecstatic as he put it on her small finger, but the ring felt heavy, and she felt sinking feeling at the pit of her stomach.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Severus Snape was never one to read the society section of the Daily Prophet. He was never interested in the affairs of the rich and famous, deeming their nonsense a waste of time. But today was different. It was the big bold letters proclaiming "Potter Heir Engaged" that caught his attention. He was interested to find out who the unfortunate girl who would marry the arrogant James Potter so he found himself flicking through the society pages, smirking at the superficiality of it all. His eyes widened when he saw the woman clutching Potter's arm- a woman he has not seen in years, and yet looked all too familiar. He knew that big smile, the red hair and the green eyes (even if the black-and-white picture didn't show it) could only belong to one person. He quickly scanned the article to check, and there it was, in plain black letters underneath the photograph: _"The Noble House of Potter has recently announced the engagement of Lord James Potter, the only heir to the Earl Potter, to Miss Lily Evans, the daughter of Robert and Azalea Evans, who are known Herbologists who earned their fortunes with their agricultural businesses. The wedding date is not yet confirmed, but word has it that it will happen very soon."_ Lily was described as if she was a shiny new toy, nothing of particular interest other than the fact that she was marrying into one of the most prominent families in England. The piece of parchment was crumpled in his fist the minute the information sank in—Lily was marrying Potter. He threw the poor piece of paper away, teeth gritted together, his rage clearly visible in his features.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

The Evans household was abuzz with excitement upon seeing the morning paper. Their daughter was an instant star. Lily could not care less, to be honest, and kept quiet as her mother talked about it to the housekeepers. She stood up from the table and tossed her napkin on the table, ignoring the looks she received from her mother and father.

_I need to leave._

She grabbed her coat and Apparated out of the house without any thought of her destination.

When the uncomfortable sensation of Apparition has passed, she opened her eyes to see that she has arrived at a meadow, surrounded by weeping willow trees, the ground littered with dandelions and lavenders, covered by a thin blanket of snow. A clear lake is situated a few feet away, its calm waters a deep shade of blue, glittering in the sun. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized where she was.

She had not been in Mill Town since she was seven years old.

She took careful, deliberate steps towards the water, breathing in the cool air. The place had not changed since her family left it more than ten years ago, if anything, it looked more beautiful. She remembered the place in spring, when everything would be in bloom and she and Petunia made crowns made from the wildflowers that grew there. Where she would talk to Severus about his problems and hers, about how the kids in the playground bullied them and how his father paid no attention to his mother and him. How she was scared of the monsters in her closet. Where she could speak her mind and be herself.

It was somewhere she felt free.

She was sorely tempted to get into the water and wade in it like she used to when she was a child, but she knew that the water had to be freezing- it was the middle of winter, after all. She backed off from the edge of the lake slowly, smiling to herself, when she heard the unmistakeable crunching of a branch underneath someone's foot. She turned sharply around, her red hair flying as she did. But her tense features immediately relaxed when she saw the face of her old friend.

"Severus?" she said in disbelief, a small laugh making its way to her lips. "Is that you?"

"Lily?" his surprise made her laugh again.

"How are you?" she said, walking towards him. "It's been so long! What, two years?"

"I'm fine," he answered. "It has, hasn't it?" He took a moment to register her surroundings. "What are you doing here?"

She shrugged. "My feet took me here," she replied. "Or my mind, since I Apparated."

"I heard you're getting married," he blurted out. Lily looked at him in surprise, then smiled sadly. She nodded.

"News travels that fast, doesn't it?" she laughed humourlessly. "But yes, in a few weeks."

"To James Potter."

"Yes."

"Was it-"

"It was arranged," she cut across him. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry," he told her.

She shook her head. "No, don't be. I'm fine. I'm sure he'll take care of me. He should be scared of me, really," she said, trying to soothe the tension.

"I wish there's something I can do for you," he said.

"There's nothing to do anymore, Sev," she said, shifting her eyes from his gaze. "If there was something, believe me, I would have done it by now."

"You could run away, like Andromeda Black did," he suggested.

She gave him a sad smile and shook her head. "No, I could never do that to my parents, it would crush them."

"But if you don't want to-"

"It doesn't matter. What's the point of fighting it? I certainly don't have it in me to hurt my parents by running away, even though I protested the marriage in the first place. I can scream as much as I want and it won't change anything. My mother made an Unbreakable Vow. You know what happens when you break it, and I can't compromise her."

"And in return you compromise yourself?" he demanded angrily.

"I can handle myself, thank you very much. I don't need you to tell me what I already know," she retorted coldly.

He dropped his gaze. "Do you remember when we were kids, that we came here when we're upset?"

"Yes," she breathed. "I think that's why I'm here. It's a little too much to take."

"I'll always be here to listen," he told her. "Don't forget. You know where I am."

She gave him a genuine smile this time, warm and sincere. The smile that used to make everything alright.

"I should be going now," she said, breaking the silence. "I have a wedding to plan."

"I see."

"Maybe…if you're not too busy. Would you come?" she said hopefully.

"Me?" he stammered, unsure. "I'd do my best."

She grinned. "Thank you. And it really is nice to see you, Sev. I've missed you."

She spun on the spot and the _crack_ filled the air. She was gone- and he was left alone, staring at the spot where she stood only moments before, the words he contemplated saying still hanging on his lips, but it was too late for her to hear.

"_I love you."_

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Oh GOSH that was hard to write!

Anyway, the next chapter will be the wedding, hopefully that would be easier to write. Unfortunately, I'm back in school, so writing time will be scarce for me. It's been a week since school started and I've already received several projects and papers to be submitted. GAH. I hate school.

I WILL BE FINISHING THIS STORY IF IT KILLS ME. I just want to make sure you know that. I don't plan on abandoning it, don't worry. I don't think my sister will let me, either. She kept nagging me to write it, hovering behind me while I type. I'm sorry if this chapter's long overdue, though. SIGH. Life is hectic.

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favourites, guys! I love reading your feedback, and it makes me happy to know that you're still reading this despite the awful lack of updates. I do try, but my writing bug is really nit-picky, and I don't want to write anything half-hearted because I'm sure I won't like it. And probably, neither would you.

Any of you Hunger Games fans? I wrote fanfiction for it, if you don't mind checking it out. Reviews would also mean so much. Review this one too!

Oh, and I designed the wedding dress! *squeals*

Until the next one!


	10. Chapter 10

_"It seems like I knew you before we were born_  
><em>I suddenly met you, who were at ease<em>

_Our personalities and our hobbies were completely different_  
><em>You were so honest, it was awkward, but you were dazzling<em>

_If the day comes that you have to pick a white or a black door to open_  
><em>Your clear feelings will let you take the key that's already in your hands."<em>

_- Meikyuu Love Song (Labyrith Love Song), Arashi_

_:::::::::::::::::::::_

The preparations for the wedding were going smoothly. Lily was faced with many days doing nothing but looking through colour swatches and fabric samples and flower arrangements. Every day it was "Do you like this colour better, Miss Lily? Or this one?" or "Would you like lilies for your wedding, dear?"

Suddenly the fact that she was really getting married fully sunk in. She was able to ignore it the past weeks, but now that she was so close, it was unavoidable.

She was getting married.

Strangely enough, she had already come to terms with her fate- and accepted it- but she could not deny that she had anxiety bubbling at the pit of her stomach.

"Nervous?"

She looked up to see James smiling down at her, his hands in his pocket.

"May I sit next to you?" he asked.

She nodded, not trusting her voice. They sat there in silence, Lily with her hand in her lap and her gaze on it.

"I am, you know," Lily blurted out.

"What?"

"Nervous. But not in a bad way," she added quickly. "I think it's wedding jitters."

"Really?" he asked. She giggled a little. "Yes."

"Me too."

There was silence once more.

"I suppose I'll see you?" she got up and smoothed her skirt.

"See you at the wedding," he replied. She gave him one last smile before turning to leave.

::::::::::::::::::::

The sun shone radiantly despite the cold winds blowing. The garden was already arranged, with flowers in shades of white and yellow decorating the area. Tables covered in white, gold and red linens were arranged carefully around the garden, each topped with an elaborate flower arrangement consisting of lilies and exotic orchids. A wrought-iron archway situated in front, decorated with flowers and vines. An elevated platform stood underneath it. A red carpet was lined from the platform to the back of the garden, where the bridal party would be emerging from.

It was all perfect, right down to the tiniest detail.

Lily Evans stood by the window of her room, overlooking the scene below her, dressed in her silk nightgown and fleece dressing-gown. She surveyed the place slowly, her mouth pressed in a tight line and her arms folded across her chest. She sighed and released her long red hair from the French braid it was pulled back in, combing through the tangles with her fingers. She pulled the curtains shut then walked back to the mahogany vanity table, looking at her reflection. She allowed herself a small smile before picking up a brush and running it through her hair.

She looked up when she heard a gentle knock on her door. She set the brush down on the table and went to answer it.

Once she turned the doorknob, however, the door was pulled back shut by the person on the other side.

"What the-?" she jerked away from it immediately.

"Lily?" she heard James's voice from the other side.

"James? What are you-?"

"I'm not allowed to see you, apparently. Superstition," he said, an apologetic tone in his voice.

"What is it?" she pressed her ear into the door. "Can we open it a bit, just so we can hear each other properly?"

"Okay," he complied. The door creaked open and she leaned closer to it.

"What is it?" she repeated.

"I just want to tell you… I want to ask you if you're really okay with this," he said. "I don't want you to regret it and be miserable."

"Oh, well, I could do worse," she smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"And I really am sorry about…you know. I didn't mean any of it. I was just pressurized by what Baron Finch was saying and it all came out without me realizing it. I don't want you to think that I meant to hurt you, I never did. I never wanted to play with you, Lily, please believe me," he said carefully.

Even Lily could not deny the apology in his voice.

"I'm really sorry, Lily. I just want to clear that up before you walk down that aisle later."

The door closed and Lily was left alone, standing on her side as James' footsteps grew fainter.

The next two hours saw Lily being primped and polished like a show dog.

Her hair was pinned in an elaborate braided style at the base of her neck, with curly tendrils framing her face. Light make-up was applied to her face, her green eyes defined, and her cheeks dusted with a light rogue. She sat still while a team of stylists worked on her, her mind still processing what James told her that morning. She barely noticed when they told her to stand so that they could help her with her dress.

She felt the soft fabric engulf her and one of the helpers buttoning the back for her. Then they stood back and let her marvel at her reflection in the mirror.

She slowly lifted her eyes to look at herself, afraid that she would be unrecognizable. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of herself, still looking like Lily, just with a light blush on her cheeks, dressed in an ivory satin gown with a lace applique bodice, sleeves and embellishments and a long full skirt. Underneath was an underskirt made of English lace over silk tulle. Embroidered and lace flowers decorated the scalloped hemline and the long train behind her while crystal beads scatter across the skirt, despite her protest against them, but she decided it looked beautiful anyway. On her head was a long veil, decorated with lace flowers and interwoven with crystals. She couldn't stop the smile that crept into her face, glad that she didn't end up looking like a tart.

"What do you think, Miss Lily?"

Lily turned her back on the mirror and smiled warmly at her helpers. "Thank you so much, I love it," she said. "I feel absolutely beautiful."

"You're very welcome, Miss Lily," they said, obviously pleased. "And congratulations on your wedding. Lord Potter is a lucky man indeed."

Lily nodded at them as they curtseyed and left the room. She was finally alone with her thoughts.

She took one more careful look at the mirror and straightened her skirt. She took a deep breath to steady herself.

_I'm ready._

Her father came to fetch her from her room, smiling proudly, after about ten minutes.

"You look so beautiful, Lily," he told her.

"Thanks, Daddy," she replied, smiling, sweeping her skirt to one side to let him stand beside her.

"Are you ready?"

Lily nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

Sirius Black looked around and whistled. "This is going to be one fine shindig."

"Easy, Padfoot," Remus chuckled. "Remember, James will kill you if you make a fool of yourself at his wedding."

"If Lily doesn't get to me first," Sirius said.

"Good point."

The two made their way around, Sirius nodding appreciatively at the decorations. "Looks like Mrs Evans outdone herself. It looks great."

"Well, thank you, boys."

The two turned to see Mrs Evans behind them, looking magnificent in her muted red gown. Sirius flashed a grin immediately.

"Pleasure to see you, Mrs Evans, you look well," he greeted.

"Why, thank you, Sirius, dear," Mrs Evans said, obviously charmed. "As do you. Don't you both look dashing?"

"Not too dashing, I hope," Sirius chuckled, running his fingers through his hair. "James will _kill_ us if we outshine him in his own wedding."

"Where's Lily?" asked Remus.

"Upstairs, with her father. The ceremony should be starting soon, why don't you go to James, Sirius? And Remus, if you would be so kind as to help me get everyone seated, I would be truly grateful."

Sirius nodded and headed towards the house, while Remus accompanied Mrs Evans and helped her usher the rest of the guests to their seats. Moments later, Lady Eleanor came and announced that the presiding wizard had arrived and that they were ready to begin.

James and Sirius arrived not too long after, James obviously a bundle of nerves and Sirius trying his hardest not to laugh at his friend's discomfort. James kept straightening his collar and Sirius, finally had enough, swatted his arm away.

"Look, Prongs. You're about to get married. Now you know what I feel about marriage-" he began, but James cut him off.

"That it's the death of all joy?"

Sirius looked surprised at his interruption, but nodded. "_Yes_, well… what was I about to say? Oh, yes, but Lily is not like all the other girls. She's neither shallow nor airheaded. She's got her own opinions, so if I were you, I would not try dominating her."

"I would never dream of dominating her!" James protested.

"Try to get along with her first. Lily is one of the kindest people you would ever meet, but she is also one of the most stubborn. It'll take time for her to warm up to you, but just be patient. I've been friends with her for years now, so trust me when I tell you. You have gotten yourself a fine bride."

"Thanks, mate," James said sincerely. "I hope I don't mess this up."

"Nah, you won't. And good luck on your wedding night," Sirius winked suggestively.

"Not funny, Padfoot. She and I have barely stepped away from animosity, and you expect me to take advantage of her that way?"

"I was just joking, Prongs!" Sirius raised his arms in mock surrender. "I know you wouldn't. And besides, she will kill you, no question about it."

"That's comforting."

"I was just stating facts. Now, let's go and get you married."

James squared his shoulders and followed Sirius out.

He noticed his mother speaking to the presiding wizard up front. She noticed him and smiled, beckoning him forward.

"Hubert, surely you remember my son James?" she said fondly as he drew nearer.

"Of course," Hubert replied. "How time flies! You were but this tall," he raised his hand just below his chest, "when I last saw you. What an auspicious celebration indeed!"

"We're starting soon, dear, why don't you go up there?" his mother pointed at the archway at the other end of the garden. James nodded and pulled Sirius, who was busy flirting with a group of girls nearby, with him.

"That was rude," Sirius remarked as the two of them crossed the crowd, James smiling politely at the people congratulating him on his marriage. "I was almost convinced them that I would be running for the post of Minister of Magic soon!"

"Believe me, mate, I just did you a favor," James said, rolling his eyes. He let go of Sirius' arm and started fussing over his necktie again.

"Leave it alone, James," Sirius said impatiently, pulling his friend's hand away. "You're going to wrinkle it."

"I can't help it," James retorted, sighing pathetically. "I'm _nervous._"

"Huh. James Potter, admitting he's nervous? I never thought I'd see the day."

Before James could even think of a smart retort, his mother came and told him that they were ready to start.

He waited with his parents in front of the aisle and anxiously craned his neck to see if Lily has arrived yet. The entourage made their way through the aisle- a little too slowly for his liking, he might add- and he was beginning to sweat in anticipation.

Finally, she emerged from the archway, on her father's hand, smiling radiantly. She was a vision- and James swore he had never seen a girl quite so beautiful.

She smiled at him when she met his eye and he grinned back. He didn't care if he looked like a fool. When she finally reached him, her father kissed her on the cheek and placed her hand in James's.

"You look beautiful," he told her sincerely. She blushed a little and smiled back. "You don't look too bad yourself."

She took his arm and handed her bouquet to her Maid-Of-Honor Anneliesse, a friend of hers from school. Hubert cleared his throat as Lily and James turned to face the front.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to witness the union of two faithful souls…" he began. There was a solemn silence, except for the occasional sob coming from Mrs Evans and Lady Potter. Lily turned to look at them and chuckled lightly, eyeing the slightly smeared mascara on her mother's face. James was not even listening to Hubert. He was snapped back to reality when Hubert asked, "Is there anyone who thinks these two should not wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace."

There was a moment of tense silence as everyone waited for someone to speak. When no one did, Hubert nodded and signaled for the two to hold hands. He raised his wand above them.

"Do you, Lily Guinevere, take James Anthony as your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do," Lily answered in a steady voice.

"And do you, James Anthony, take Lily Guinevere as your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, until death do you part?"

"I do."

Hubert waved his wand and a shower of golden stars fell on the couple. "Then I pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

James looked at Lily for approval as he lifted her veil off of her face, hesitant, but she leaned in and gave him a chaste kiss on the mouth. The guests erupted in cheers and Sirius conjured confetti to fall onto them as Hubert announced, "May I present, for the first time, Lord and Lady James Potter!"

Lily and James smiled as they made their way back down the aisle, Lily's arm tucked into James' arm as they received several well-wishes and congratulations.

The reception followed. Lily and James danced their traditional first dance as a married couple, with James blushing scarlet and Lily giggling at the sound of Sirius's whistling and catcalls.

"Are you actually shy?" she teased as he spun her around.

"No," he denied quickly. "I was just…"

She laughed at his discomfort. A moment later, her face became serious. "Is something wrong?" James asked worriedly.

"I was thinking about what you said this morning," she answered. "I can't say that I've forgotten what happened between us, whether you intended to or not, but for the sake of this marriage, I'll try to. Let's…start anew, shall we?"

"I'd like that," James grinned.

She smiled at him, the same smile he remembered so much, the one that lit her features, making her seem like she was radiating light.

He promised himself that he would do anything to keep that smile on her face.

The dance ended and James kissed her hand. He led her to the table where their cake was, a two-tiered one with elaborate icing and edible pearls. They cut a slice from the bottom layer and took turns feeding each other a piece. Sirius opened a bottle of champagne and started offering it around, pausing a little too long on a group of Lily's friends, who giggled madly and started whispering rapidly when he was pulled away by Remus so that he can make his best man's speech.

He came up on the elevated platform, holding a champagne flute. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please," he said, grinning. "First of all, I would like to thank all of you for coming to this joyous occasion, especially those of you who knew I would be giving a speech. It's very touching that you still decided to come," the guests laughed. "And I would like to offer my most sincere congratulations to the couple," he raised his glass in their direction and winked. "I have been friends with the groom since I was eleven. We hit it off right away. I _just_ knew we were meant to be friends. He was-_is_- the best friend anyone would be lucky to have," James gave him a grateful smile. "We had plenty of great adventures together, and I look forward to many more."

He turned to Lily next. "The bride, on the other hand, I met when I tried to flirt with her and got slapped in the face in return," he grimaced at the memory while the guests laughed appreciatively. "But after getting to know her, she proved to be one of the most loyal, most wonderful friends anyone could have. She is a spitfire, but she is also one of the kindest people I have ever known. I just know she would be a wonderful wife, and it is an honor to be given the chance to speak at her wedding. To Lily and James, may your life be blessed with marital bliss. I wish you nothing but the best, and I will be here for you every step of the way. As long as I become your first-born's godfather," he raised his glass again. "To Lily and James."

"To Lily and James," the guests echoed. Sirius returned to his seat after a smile in Lily and James's direction.

Lily was whisked away by her mother to change out of her wedding gown. She reappeared not too long later, wearing a green chiffon dress, her hair taken out of its elaborate braids, falling in graceful curls down her back. When she came back, she found that James had also changed into a simple long-sleeved collared shirt and dark pants. He offered her his hand and she took it graciously. The two of them went around socializing with their guests, shaking hands and accepting their best wishes.

"A joyous occasion indeed," said a silky voice from behind.

"Lucius," growled James, his arm automatically moving to Lily's waist protectively.

"Congratulations on your marriage, Miss Evans," he said to Lily, whose glared at him. "It was such a pity that you passed up on our marriage proposal."

"I'm very certain that you have nothing to be gained from marrying me, Lord Malfoy," she replied, her voice laced with venom. "After all, I am sure you are not in love with me."

"And you are correct," he told her. "But I do not get refused, Miss Evans."

"And I am not afraid of you, Lord Malfoy."

"Such fire," he said, his eyes glinting maliciously.

"Lucius?"

Another person joined them. Narcissa Black eyed Lily distastefully, her platinum blond hair shining in the sunlight.

"Oh," she said. "I almost forgot. Congratulations on your marriage."

"Thank you," Lily replied, a falsely sweet smile on her face.

"I don't believe you've met my fiancée? This is Lady Narcissa Black," Lucius said, smirking.

"I don't believe we have," Lily answered. "But I have heard of her plenty of times from Sirius."

"But I have not heard much of you, Miss Evans," Narcissa countered. Her eyes fell on Lily's wedding band. "Or should I say Lady Potter now?"

James cleared his throat. "We should be going. We have plenty of other guests to greet," he took Lily's hand. "Lily?"

"Of course," she answered. With a final nod at Lucius and Narcissa, the two left.

"I don't like the way he looked at you," James whispered as soon as they were out of earshot.

"I don't either," Lily admitted. "He looked like he was planning something sinister."

"I won't let him get anywhere near you, Lily, don't worry."

"I'm not," she said, rolling her eyes. "Seriously," she added when he looked disbelieving.

They greeted a few more people, including James's friends from Hogwarts. Lily took an instant liking to the wife of James's friend Frank, a petite woman named Alice, and had already made plans to join her for tea after she returned from her honeymoon. She also met Fabian and Gideon Prewett, a pair of twins who was a year above James, Minerva McGonagall, James' Head of House and Marlene McKinnon, James's cousin. Marlene had just left when they were greeted by none other than Albus Dumbledore.

"Congratulations on your marriage, James," he said, his blue eyes twinkling as he looked at Lily. "She is quite a fine young woman, isn't she?"

"She is," James agreed. "Thank you for coming, sir, I am sure you have plenty of things to do."

"Nonsense," he replied cordially. "A wedding is a wonderful event. We need more happiness in the world, you know."

"I agree."

"I doubt that is all you want to tell us, sir," Lily said. Dumbledore chuckled. "No, it is not, my dear," he said. "I have something else to say, something of grave importance, I might add."

"What is it?" James asked.

"I want to offer the two of you to join the Order of the Phoenix."

"The what?" Lily looked at James for confirmation but he looked just as confused as she was.

"The Order of the Phoenix is an underground resistance," Dumbledore explained, pushing his spectacles up the bridge of his nose. "It is a resistance to fight Lord Voldemort."

"He's more powerful than what the Ministry reports, isn't he?" Lily said quietly.

"Yes," Dumbledore affirmed. "It is completely voluntary, of course. I do not wish to force you to gamble your life on the battlefield. I was just wondering if you are interested to."

"Of course I am!" James proclaimed without hesitation.

Lily looked at him. "I-I don't know," she said. "The whole reason my parents married me off was to keep me away from _him_. I don't know if I should- I mean, it would be a waste, wouldn't it?"

James looked at her incredulously. "Lily, no one is forcing you to join," Dumbledore assured her. "Don't worry about it. I understand your concerns. And I know how worried your parents are about you."

Lily nodded mutely, staring at her shoes. James looked back at Dumbledore determinedly.

"I will see you when I get back, James."

Dumbledore left. James stared after him, his face unreadable.

"You probably think I'm a coward."

Lily's voice came out as a whisper. "You probably think I'm a coward," she repeated. "I know it's the right thing to do, but I can't. Not now, when my parents think that I'm safe."

"I understand," James told her.

Lily was not sure why there was a nagging feeling in her gut, but she did not have the time to dwell on it. They were soon told that they would be leaving for their honeymoon. They will be spending it on the Potters' cottage at a small village called Godric's Hollow.

But before that, they had to take part in the customary tossing of the bouquet and garter.

All the unmarried women gathered behind Lily, most of them giggling. Lily smiled at them before she spun around and threw her bouquet for them to catch. However, it landed on the lap of an unsuspecting Minerva McGonagall, who almost spat out her wine in surprise.

James, Sirius and Remus guffawed, clutching their middles. James then took the garter from Lily's thigh and winked before throwing it straight to Sirius' face. McGonagall gave him a stern glare before he backed off and offered it instead to Marlene.

Lily and James were to travel to Godric's Hollow via Floo Network, so the guest surrounded the fireplace as they waved the couple good-bye.

Lily and James went to hug their parents one more time.

"I'll see you soon," Lily said to her parents. "I love you both."

"We love you too, dear," Mrs Evans sniffled. "My little girl's married!"

"Not too fast on the grandchildren, honey, we aren't expecting them yet," her father teased her.

"No problem, Daddy," she said, giving him a mock salute.

"Go on," Mrs Evans said, giving her daughter a watery smile. "Go and enjoy yourself."

Lily nodded. She made her way to where James stood with his parents and his friends around him.

"Take care of yourselves," Lady Eleanor said. "James, take care of Lily. Lily, keep him out of trouble won't you, dear?"

"Mum!" James protested. "I am not child anymore!"

"Oh, I was just saying," Lady Eleanor said with grin. "But do enjoy yourselves."

"Take care of her, mate," Remus said.

"More like take care of him, Lily," Sirius laughed. "We'll be here when you get back."

"Thanks," the couple said in unison.

Then it was time to go. Lily took James's hand and the two of them stepped into the emerald flames. With a final nod and wave to their guests, they were gone.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Okay, that was that. I sure hope you liked it. Maybe consider this the end of Part 1?

I'm so sorry this took too long. I had a ton of projects to go through and I've taken to writing bits and pieces of it whenever I can. I also had exams, which is so not cool since I had to study and do projects all throughout my school break.

On another note, I will be (unfortunately) going on an indefinite hiatus. I would _really_ love to sit down and just work on this story all day instead of going to school, but I need to bump my GPA up if I want a shot at the University I want to get into. And to do that, I have to put all my focus on my studies for a while. My lecturers LOVE dumping tons of work on us, even on term breaks (blame the education system. Here they believe that breaks are for catching up on work.).It's RIDICULOUS!

There's also another thing. I got a review that told me that I wrote the first few chapters were better written than the later ones, and I noticed she/he was right. I was on fire when I started, but now, after everything, I am just so tired from writing for school and couldn't get the same energy into creative writing as I used to. I'm having doubts about my own ability. My confidence has been really tested many times the past year, I've had harsh criticism on my writing from lecturers, and I just feel my resolve crumble. I know I want to finish this, but _when_ is the question. I want to re-evaluate my writing style and see if I can improve, even bit by bit. I just don't feel as confident in my writing ability as I used to. I'm probably going to lay off (and writing stories) for a while, because I don't want to write it if it's going to be half-hearted.

Still, I love you guys, and thank you for being here until now.

P.S: The sketch for Lily's dress can be found on my profile... I think. I put it up on image manager. Forgive me for the sucky drawing, this was done months ago, when I was just re-learning how to draw. I might re-draw this, however...

P.P.S: I made a tumblr for fanfiction! You can submit me questions or requests, and I will be putting up tidbits, extras, notes, drawings, etc! URL in my profile!


	11. Chapter 11

_Uhm…I'm a little ashamed to be coming up now, since I'm well aware that it's been forever since I updated. School is a bitch as always and it's my final semester of Pre-U! I don't know if I should be happy or terrified, but it's been pretty horrible so far. How long has it been since the last update?_

_Here' s a new chapter, forgive me? _

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_But what do you say to taking chances?_  
><em>What do you say to jumping off the edge? <em>  
><em>Never knowing if there's solid ground below <em>  
><em>Or hand to hold, or hell to pay, <em>  
><em>What do you say, <em>  
><em>What do you say?<em>

_-Taking Chances, Celine Dion_

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

Lily looked up from the bed to where James stood, straightening his clothes. An apprehensive look crossed her face as she watched him sigh deeply and sink into the mattress next to her.

"I'm sure, Lily," he said with an air of finality.

She let out an exhale. "I know you are," she said finally. "I just feel _wrong_ for not agreeing. I feel like a right coward. I feel selfish."

"You're not a coward and it's alright to be selfish sometimes," James told her, kissing her forehead. "And I don't think of you any less for it."

Lily smiled. Over the past three months, their relationship grew. They had agreed not to rush into things, but they came to care for each other a great deal since their marriage.

"Thank you," she said, helping him with his cloak. "Please be careful."

"I will," he promised her. "You don't have to stay up for me, go and rest."

She nodded. She reached up to kiss his cheek and he gave her one last look before Apparating away.

Lily watched the spot where he disappeared long after he was gone.

::::::::::::::::::

James arrived at Hogsmeade to find Sirius waiting for him inside the Three Broomsticks, smooth-talking a blushing Madam Rosmerta, the curvy woman who worked the bar.

"Prongs!" he grinned as soon as his best friend came into view. "I was wondering when you'd show your face around here!"

"Hello, Rosmerta," James greeted, pointedly ignoring Sirius.

"Hello, James, dear," she replied, smiling. "May I get you a drink? A Firewhisky, maybe?"

"Just a Butterbeer for me, I don't want to be too drunk," James said graciously.

"Yeah, you don't," Sirius snickered. "You don't want to come home to Lily drunk. Forget Death Eaters, she will murder you!"

"Oh, yes, I've heard about that," Rosmerta piped up, her eyes sparkling with interest. "How is married life treating you, dear?"

"Well," James said, grinning. "It's been great so far."

"When are you taking her round here?" Rosmerta asked. "I would love to meet her."

"I'll make sure to bring her around," James promised.

"I think we have to go," Sirius said looking at his pocket watch. "Thank you for the drinks, Rosmerta."

"Anytime, boys," she waved animatedly.

"Come on," Sirius said, yanking James's arm and dragging him away.

The two of them made their way to the castle and into Dumbledore's study. A round table was already in place and half the members of the Order were already seated. Dumbledore was deep in conversation with Hagrid, while McGonagall sat next to Alice and Frank Longbottom. Mad-Eye Moody was making gruff remarks to a giggling Marlene McKinnon and Dorcas Meadowes.

"Ah, James, Sirius, how nice to you to drop by," said Dumbledore pleasantly. "Come, have a seat."

"So, Remus and Peter not yet here?"

"No, Remus sent word that he will be a little late, but Peter, Merlin knows what that boy is doing. He probably forgot there's a meeting," replied Mad-Eye, his artificial eye whizzing madly in its socket. Marlene rolled her eyes. "Oh, give the boy a break, Mad-Eye," she said. "Peter is doing his best. It's not his fault."

James chuckled. Peter was not the best wizard, but he sure was a loyal friend to them, and it was more than anyone could ask for.

A few more people arrived. The meeting started but James's mind was elsewhere. He thought about his wife- who was alone at home. His mind started creating horrible scenarios involving Lily: what if Death Eaters found their way there? What if they managed to break into their house and abduct Lily? His involvement with the Order was not exactly what one might call a secret- and his wife could very well pay the price.

"…isn't that right, James?"

James snapped out of his reverie. He found himself being stared at by the rest of the Order. He allowed himself to look embarrassed before mumbling an apology.

"Now that Potter's finally out of his own little world…" Mad-Eye said, shooting James an irritated glance. "We need some people for the Ministry party in two weeks too. Several possible Death Eaters will be present, and we need people to watch out for Lucius Malfoy and the Lestranges in particular."

"I would love to keep tabs on my dear cousins, so I volunteer," Sirius raised his hand lazily.

"Me too," James piped up. "I already received an invitation."

"I forgot, it's by invitation only," sighed Dorcas Meadowes, a scowl on her face. "As much as I'd love to go, I'm not invited."

"Alright, Potter, Black, Alice and Frank," Mad-Eye grunted, pointing at each of them in turn. "This one's yours."

They nodded and Mad-Eye dismissed them. They then took turns disappearing into Dumbledore's fireplace. James and Sirius were the last ones to go.

"See you," James nodded to his friend before disappearing into the emerald flames.

The next moment, he was greeted by the sight of his wife sitting on the couch, poring over a thick tome.

"Welcome home," she greeted, setting the book aside, smiling up at him.

"Was everything okay?" he asked. She rolled her eyes in response. "Yes, James, I can keep myself out of trouble for a couple of hours while you're gone. Give me some credit."

"Sorry," he said sheepishly. "By the way, have you thought about what you're going to wear for the Ministry Gala?"

"What gala?" Lily asked, her eyebrow arching.

"Did I forget to tell you?" James ran his fingers through his hair. "We received an invitation to the Ministry's Annual Society Gala."

"It will be my first event since we married, won't it?" Lily said softly. "I should get ready for it."

"You don't have to worry much about it," James said quickly. "It's really nothing much."

"I want to," Lily said quickly. "I want to make a good impression, since it's my first as your wife."

"Alright, but don't overwork it," James said, kissing her forehead.

"I won't," Lily promised.

Lily smiled and got up to her feet. "I'll go upstairs," James nodded. "Are you coming?"

"Later. I want to finish this book first," she held up _War and Peace _with a shrug. "I'm almost done."

"I'll see you in the morning."

Lily nodded.

The next day, James found her sprawled on the couch, _War and Peace _lay open on her stomach. He smiled a little before going to the kitchen to start making coffee.

Lily woke up on cue. James learned early in their marriage that his wife wakes up at around eight o'clock in the morning every day. She also despises coffee, preferring hot chocolate instead. She takes this with a dash of cinnamon and almost always opts to have English muffins with it. James made sure to prepare these before she woke, earning him a grateful smile from his still groggy wife.

"What happened last night? Were there any attacks?" she asked as she reached for her mug.

"Nothing much, really, it's just mostly patrolling and things like that, nothing too dangerous," he answered, shrugging.

"Nothing dangerous? You're trailing Death Eaters for Merlin's sake," she said.

"Lily, I'm going to be fine," James insisted. They had this argument too many times. "I have people with me, people I trust. Nothing's going to happen to me, I promise."

She nodded, but James knew that she would not let the matter rest easily. He finally realized what Sirius meant when he said that Lily does not know when to give up.

"Petunia and Vernon are coming home in a month," she said, trying to diffuse the slight tension in the room. "I'm not sure how happy I'll be seeing my sister's whale of a husband, but I suppose I can tolerate him for her sake. I still don't know what she saw in him!"

James laughed. "Sounds interesting."

"No," Lily looked at him incredulously. "He is absolutely horrid. Almost as bad as my sister. But then again, you've never met Petunia before, have you?"

"I haven't had the pleasure," he said.

"It's no pleasure, believe me," Lily wrinkled her nose. "She wasn't like this before. I don't know what happened, but she just started being unpleasant and we kept fighting and fighting," her tone softened and her expression changed to one of hurt.

James was at a loss. Lily must have noticed his discomfort because she immediately looked up and smiled. "What are you doing today?"

James almost exhaled loudly in relief.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"James, hurry up, we're going to be late!" Lily called to her husband, putting on a pair of diamond earrings. "James!"

"I'm nearly done!" James emerged from the bathroom in his black suit, his bow tie undone and hanging around his neck. "I absolutely _hate_ these galas."

Lily giggled. "You must have attended hundreds by now, surely you've gotten used to it?"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to it," James said as she helped him with his tie. "But you look stunning, Lil, you always do."

"Thank you, but you know, being my husband does make it a biased opinion."

"I mean it, Lily."

Lily kissed his cheek. "I know you do, darling."

"Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

She grabbed a satin clutch from her vanity table and said, "Yes, now I am."

"Shall we?" he offered her his hand. As soon as she took it, they Disapparated from their house.

The Annual Ministry Gala, was, as usual, attended by the most prominent figures in Wizarding Society. The whole ballroom was decked in blue and gold banners and streamers. In the farthest right corner was an enchanted orchestra, playing a selection of classical music. Garlands decorated the staircase and streamers hung from the banisters. James looked at Lily before she smiled at him and proceeded to the grand staircase.

"James!" a woman's voice called out. "How good to see you!"

The couple turned to see an elderly lady, dressed in midnight blue dress robes. She has greying hair framing her smiling face.

"Minister," James bowed slightly. "It's an honor."

"Oh, you," she said. "Are your parents coming?"

"I'm not sure yet," James replied. "Mother was feeling a bit under the weather yesterday, but I think they might be able to make it."

"I see," Minister Bagnold smiled and looked expectantly at Lily, who was still clutching James' arm.

"How rude of me," he said, finally taking notice. "Minister, may I introduce my wife? This is Lily."

"Pleasure to meet you, Minister," Lily extended her hand.

"Pleasure's all mine, dear," Minister Bagnold laughed. "Have you any trouble with this one? I've known him since he was a boy, he's a mischievous one, James. But a good lad…good lad."

"May I ask how you knew him, Minister?" Lily said politely, suddenly interested, ignoring James's scowling face.

"His mother and I were friends. He used to come around here and play around his father's office too. He was a handful, he used to run around and hide in cupboards. Once we weren't able to find him until we had to close for the day!"

"I think that's enough," James interrupted.

"I don't think so, do you, Minister?" Lily asked, smirking.

Minister Bagnold laughed. "She's a nice girl," she said, nodding towards Lily. "Take care of her, James."

"She doesn't need it, but I will," James said.

"It was very nice to meet you, Minister," Lily said, extending her hand.

"Likewise, dear. Always a pleasure. If you'll excuse me, I think I need to attend to the orchestra selections."

Lily and James watched as she stalked away, her skirt bellowing after her.

"I'm sorry, this is awfully boring, I know," James turned to her.

"What are you talking about? We made the choice to go together, there's nothing you have to apologize for, don't be silly."

She took his hand and they walked together towards the dance floor. He led her to the middle, right underneath the spectacular crystal and wrought-gold chandelier. The musicians had changed their song just as they held hands- a soft melody on the piano that was soon accompanied by a single violin.

"Salut d'Amour," she mumbled.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning a bit to hear.

She laughed. "The song. It's called Salut d'Amour. Love's Greeting."

"Oh."

"It's my favourite."

James made a mental note of that.

She was very light on her feet, James noted. He felt like he was too nervous at their wedding to notice, and they had not danced since. But now, with her favourite piece on the background, he felt like there were no other people in the room. She looked beautiful, in her green dress that made her eyes seem so much brighter, with her red hair tumbling in curls behind her and the smile he missed so much gracing her face. He was reminded of how she laughed at his jokes, and how she smiled wryly when she thinks she has the upper hand. How she never apologizes even when she knew she was wrong. How she relentlessly defended every single case until they forgot what they were arguing about. How she got angry for unknown reasons. How she they argued about who would sleep on the couch during the first few weeks of their marriage. How she eventually allowed him to sleep next to her. How she was starting to trust him.

He was reminded of how he fell for her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked, interrupting his reverie.

"You."

"Me?"

"Just you."

She scoffed. "Don't you try to sway me with your pretty words."

"I'm not. I don't need to, do I? I _am_ married to you, you know."

"Stop daydreaming," she said, trying to sound annoyed but failed- she could hardly keep the amusement from her voice.

"Well, I could-"

"JAMES!"

James mentally cursed his friend for being so damn loud. "What do you want?" he asked. _And this better be good!_ he added mentally.

"Can I steal him for one second, Lils? By the way, you look _ravishing_," he said, winking at her and pulling James by the arm.

"Thank you," she said crisply, staring after them. James looked helplessly towards his wife who simply smiled and took a canapé from a passing waiter.

"What is it?" James asked once they were out of earshot.

"I don't know why, but I have the feeling my dear baby brother is being coerced," Sirius said, suddenly sounding grave, in stark contrast to the chirpy tone he used with Lily earlier.

"By who?"

"Who else? But the _proper_," he said this with a scowl, "side of the family."

"Surely your mother isn't mental enough to think that's the right thing to do? I mean, sure she's awful, but this?" James argued. "Your brother is only seventeen, for Merlin's sake."

"Who knows what my hag of a mother is thinking?" Sirius said in a loud whisper. "I know I'm not all that fond of my idiot brother, but I don't want to see him risking his neck in this business!"

"Wait, why did you think of this, anyway?"

"I heard Bella talking to him about a mission. What else would Bella talk about? It's an open secret that they're involved with Death Eaters."

"Do you think they will try to do something here?" James asked, casting a worried glance over his shoulder at his wife, who was standing alone in a corner.

"I don't know. There are too many people, but then again, when have they been afraid of confrontation?" Sirius scoffed. "They probably can't do it openly though, they might conceal their identity instead. They wouldn't want to ruin their reputation, it's their best leverage."

"I know, but-"

"We just have to keep an eye out. That's what we're supposed to do, isn't it?" Sirius said. He followed James's gaze and nodded. "Go back to Lily, she might be getting bored."

James nodded, his eyes still on her. "She's getting worried, I know. She stayed up to wait for me after the last meeting."

"She's bound to notice something. She's the suspicious type, Lily," Sirius noted. "She's not going to let anything go. One of her annoying traits, if you ask me."

"Do you-"

James got cut off by the sound of an explosion. There was a stunned silence in the room, before someone screamed- one of the walls decimated to rubble. James nodded to Sirius, who set off towards the source, while James fought his way through the chaos to find his wife.

"James!" he heard her shout. She was running to him, hiking her skirt up and holding her wand at the ready. Another explosion startled them and he grabbed her quickly, almost as if he was afraid that she would disappear right in front of his eyes.

"Are you alright, Lily?" he asked her frantically.

"I'm fine, but what in Merlin's name is happening?" she said, looking around. There is a mad scramble for the Floo Network and the sound of multiple Apparitions filled the room. James took Lily by the wrist and went off to find Sirius.

"Lily, you have to get out of here," James told her, keeping a wary eye out for his best friend.

"What about you?" she asked. "You're not going to stay, are you?"

Before he could answer, his eye caught dark shadows lingering at the destroyed wall. A group of people no less than twenty-five were marching in, wearing masks and dark cloaks. A lump formed in James's throat.

_Death Eaters._

The first thing on his mind is that the needed to get Lily out of there and fast. She watched the scene in front of her with unperturbed eyes, her hand clenched tightly around her wand. She pushed her hair off her face and looked up at James.

A loud cackling filled the air. The two of them looked up to see Sirius emerging from the smoke, circling a hooded figure in a combative stance. The two started firing spells one after the other, moving in a strangely graceful dance.

More hooded figures appeared in front, their wands raised. They surrounded Lily and James, and to James's horror, Lily did not move back. Instead, she drew herself to her full height and faced them, her eyes issuing a silent challenge.

_Try me._

The one at the farthest left whipped out his wand and sent a jet of red light towards her, which she deflected wordlessly. She looked at her gown for a split second before tearing it, littering the smooth marble floor with shreds of smooth green chiffon.

She looked up at him and smirked.

_We're in this together._

They were barely missed by a spell and James knew he needed to be alert. He drew his wand and stood back to back with her. Spells fired left, right and centre. Most people have gone, but the Minister and several Aurors have joined the fight. Lily sent Stunning Spells flying towards the Death Eater close to her and hit him squarely in the chest. She then disarmed the one who attempted to curse James while his back was turned.

"Potter!"

Alastor Moody has joined the fray. James felt an immediate sense of relief upon seeing his scarred face. He was tackling three at once and the limp in his gait becoming more and more noticeable. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Sirius still engaged in a battle with who he assumed to be Bellatrix, his eyes glinting with a maniacal rage. To his left he could see Lily, still struggling to keep up with her opponent on her delicate heels.

He did not have the time to worry about her. He was kept occupied by two Death Eaters who took turns trying to curse him. A sharp pain brought him to his knees- someone must have attacked him while he was busy warding off his opponents.

It was a pain he had never felt before. It seemed to course through all the veins in his body, rendering him immobile. If he had to compare, it would be akin to the sensation of having multiple white-hot knives piercing him from underneath his skin, all at the same time.

"James!"

Lily's panicked scream brought him back to reality. "_Stupefy_!" she shrieked, not bothering with nonverbal spells anymore. He heard the sound of her opponent falling to the ground and the sound of her shoes as she ran towards him.

"James!" she shouted again, this time, her voice was closer. Seconds later, he felt her hand on his face, caressing him.

"Cruciatus curse," he managed to choke out.

The sensation wore out eventually. He managed to sit up, only to fall back down.

"Keep down!" Lily scolded him. She then raised her wand to stun an approaching opponent, who keeled over backwards immediately.

A moment later, a sharp _pop_ made the entire room fall silent. Albus Dumbledore had arrived, his blue eyes twinkling as he surveyed his surroundings. His purple robes swished behind him as he was immediately engaged in battle by a tall figure, whom he had no problem defeating. More members of the Order appeared one after the other, wands held aloft, ready to fight.

Almost at the same time, the Death Eaters all looked at their arms, some clutching it in pain. They started Disapparating, but not before Bellatrix delivered a well-aimed Cruciatus Curse towards her younger cousin. Sirius managed to avoid it, although it hit and shattered the podium behind him. Mad-Eye Moody grumbled about cowardice while the other members set out to inspect the surrounding area.

"It's the Dark Mark," James answered the question on Lily's mind. "It burns whenever he summons them."

She nodded, still holding his hand. She watched Dumbledore as he waved his wand over the carnage, willing everything to go back to the way they were.

"Well, that was extremely arrogant," Dumbledore mused. "You wouldn't think Death Eaters would do such a thing, would you?"

"I'm sure Bella is just fine with brandishing her wand around as long as it hits somebody with a curse," Sirius sneered.

"They've got some real guts doing it at a gathering," James said.

"Are you alright, mate?" Sirius asked, as if he suddenly remembered that his friend got cursed. "I was going to come help, but Lily took care of it."

"You were busy with your psychotic cousin, Sirius, we forgive you," Lily cracked a smile.

"I think you better go home and rest, James," Dumbledore suggested. "You've done enough."

"I can handle him," Lily said, helping James to his feet. "But before that, Lord Dumbledore, may I speak with you?"

"Of course," he said. Lily nodded to Sirius, who took her place next to James, supporting him.

She led Dumbledore until they were well out of earshot. James watched her serious face as she spoke. Dumbledore listened intently to her, but James could not read his lip movement when he replied. Lily looked determined, and finally, Dumbledore nodded.

She walked back after bowing slightly to Dumbledore and smiled at James. "Let's go," she said as she slung his arm around her shoulder, supporting his weight.

"Are you sure, Lily? I mean, I can help you," Sirius offered.

"I'm fine, Sirius," she assured him. They made their way to the fireplace, where green flames were already burning.

"See you tomorrow, Padfoot," James said.

"See you, Prongs, Lily," Sirius replied. Lily nodded to Sirius before helping James step into the flames.

"Godric's Hollow," she said in a firm voice and the emerald flames engulfed them.

Moments later, they found themselves in their own fireplace. "I can walk, Lily," James told her. He set himself down on the couch while Lily went off to the kitchen to make tea.

"What did you talk to Dumbledore about?" he asked when she returned, balancing a tray on her hands.

"I asked him something."

"What about?"

She sighed, and looked at him straight in the face. He could see the tenacity in her emerald eyes as she spoke.

"I asked to join the Order of the Phoenix."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm sorry, do you want to beat me up for being so late?

I finished this because I have an hour-long interview I don't really want to transcribe and two articles to write for my journalism class. I really work better with things like this when I have schoolwork to shy away from. -_- I always tell myself to sit down and write but somehow never get the motivation. I spend plenty of my time stalking Arashi videos on the internet and procrastinating my homework. But here's to hoping I'd get a move on and write more.

I had some trouble with this- I seriously don't know what to fill up the gap between the wedding and the next big event in the plot (oh, yes, something will happen soon!) and I'm looking forward to writing more about their married life. I tend to write what excites me first, then realize that I need to write a build-up for it. I'm an idiot, I know.

It kinda sucks that I know how to end this before I planned the filler events. Bad planning skills.

Anyway, I love writing Sirius. The bit where he called his mother a hag actually came from a show I was watching- the lead character had the tendency to call his mother a 'witch' and a 'hag', something that wasn't really unjustified, to be fair.

I was also trying to be more careful in writing Lily, because I noticed that I seem to have made her a little too nice? Maybe it's because some of her unsavoury characteristics have not come to play yet, but I don't want her to be a character that isn't fully fleshed out, I want her to have complexes and her own reasoning and flaws. I love complex characters, although I don't know yet if I'm any good at writing them. It annoys me when the character is too good to be true and I try to be careful when writing to avoid such characters.

I'm writing this semester for school, because I chose magazine journalism as my practicum, and boy is it HARD. My lecturer seems to enjoy ripping my self-confidence to shreds, but she's well-meaning. I've started accepting criticism more, which I think contributes to my growth as a writer. I've also started blogging more often to practice my writing. I've written some backstories on some of my characters and I've put it up on a website, but I think I'll take that down and instead put it in the chapters. Like one at a time. What do you think of that?

I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed so far, and those who added me to communities (little do I know what those are!). You guys rock!

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this. I'm losing steam on this story, though, but I'll press on! I would also like to remind you that I thrive on feedback so review away! Please don't just favourite it or alert it without reviewing, it gets discouraging. Seriously.**


End file.
